Deku: Red Dragon Rising
by darksider82
Summary: Deku originally deemed Quirkless, gained something much more powerful than a poxy quirk. Cameo's of Highschool DxD characters will appear...As are Vigilantes. PM on ideas for canon sacred gears and who they are to be given to.
1. Chapter 1

Deku: Red Dragon Emperor  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts"_

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

**Prologue:**

In the early days of humanity; many entities known as Gods roamed the land; gathering followers, crafting weapons and artefacts, mixing with humanity and siring children or Demi-Gods.

However, this relatively turbulent and inter-pantheon scuffling was brought to an end, as Angels Fell and Descended, Devils Rose and before all too long, Earth was caught in a blistering war of Three Factions; Angels, The Fallen and Devils with the other Pantheons and Humanity caught in the middle.

At some point God; The White God or God-Of-The-Bible use his considerable power to create a system embedded in the Core of Humanity, which became known as the 'Sacred Gear System'. Sacred Gears were also known as 'Artefacts of God'…However due to the enaction of this system meant that the Pantheons that had existed on Earth, had their artefacts become 'Sacred Gears'. All of these artefacts fell under the Umbrella Term of 'Sacred Gear' but under that term all of these individual Sacred Gears divided into further categories.

For the Pantheons before God-Of-The-Bible garnered the Term of 'Ancient Gears' and Artefacts created to oppose Sacred Gears were known as 'Anti-Gears'. This was the first obvious attempt to differentiate the Sacred Gears in the 'Sacred Gear System'.

Sacred Gears were then roughly separated into groups based purely on their abilities. The categories were: Longinus Sacred Gears; Artificial; State Change; Creation; Defensive; Attribute; Barrier; Time-Space; Independents and Draconic. These were the main known rough categories of Sacred-Gears.

Longinus Sacred Gears are artefacts that were either made or contained entities with enough power to kill gods. An example would be the True Longinus also known as the Spear of Destiny; others would be the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing.

Artificial Gears are as they say on the tin made by gifted or just sheer determined people desperate to tip the scales or fun. These were also classified as 'Anti-Gears', weapons that were on par or even stronger than some of the normal gears.

State Change Gears are gears that changed the state of its wielder typically by enhancing them to unfathomable levels or in one case, diminishing their opponents. The most common ones would the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing.

Creation Gears are amongst the more common of Sacred Gears with multiple records detailing one or more people wielding one or in some cases two of these gears. No confirmed links between multiple gears appearing wielders; the most common of these would be Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, two Gears that were exceptionally similar but yet completely different at the same time.

Defensive Gears are gears that typically deflected or reflected attacks with the best one known as Mirror of Recollection, or in the hands of the previous wielder Mirror Alice.

Barrier Gears are gears that have the ability to trap, seal, bind and hold opponents and abilities. They also gathered the umbrella term of Dimensional Shifting Gears.

Attribute Gears typically had artefacts with elemental links with the strongest being the Zenith Tempest or the Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder.

Time-Space Gears are easily the most obscure and the second most dangerous type, as the slightest mismanagement spelt massive collateral damage, with Gravity Jail and the Forbidden Balor View as the two known ones. Eye-sight was crucial for these to work effectively.

Independent Gears are gears that have taken on animalistic traits and visages with Canis Lykaon and Regulus Nemea being the most known. One being the Dog of Death and the other the Lion King Battle Axe. Co-incidentally they made up a solid three to four of the list of Longinus.

The Last Class the Draconic Gears; were perhaps the most sought-after Sacred Gears. They held DRAGONS, who would not want a minion who had a planet sized, fire breathing and flying engine of destruction under their command! Furthermore, Dragons had their own hierarchy of the strongest Dragons in the world. The strongest being Great Red, Apocalypse Dragon which lived in a separate reality; the next two were Ophis and Lilith, the Mother-Daughter Ouroboros Dragon Duo.

The Next two were the Heavenly Dragon Emperors of White and Red or The Heavenly White Supremacy Dragon Emperor, Albion and The Heavenly Red Domination Dragon Emperor, Ddraig. Both of whom had been locked in battle for millennia; and were now sealed in the Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear respectively.

Then below them in no clear order of the strongest, but the defined weakest was Vritra, the Black Prison Dragon King or Vritra, the Four Gear King and the others being Tiamat; Yu-Long; Midgardsormr and Fafnir all jostling about for the strongest Dragon Kings.

There were other Dragons but they tended to not appear that often or last that long if and when they showed up. It wasn't until the early 2000's and then 2010's did the cold war that had settled in since at least to humanity 1100B.C.

What happened between then and 2009-2010 is and will be inconsequential. However, everything came crashing down after the four Arch Angels of Heaven and their Brave Saints, the Elite of the Fallen Legions and the strongest 10 Peerages (servants) and their Devil Kings (Leaders) were sealed off in an isolated dimension to deal with the 'Beast' Trihexa-666.

No-one was sure what happened but the only that was confirmed to have happened was the complete disappearance of all the Supernatural Powers. That was until the year 2090.

(Time Jump)

In the year 2090; a child was born. No real, consequence as children were born every day. The only difference was this child was emitting light. After that, reports of other people with powers appeared across the world. No one knew what was causing this emergence of quirks. Soon enough the supernatural became the totally normal. Dreams a reality. Within three generations 80% of the world had a quirk.

(Time Jump 2184)

"I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya, it looks like your son is destined to not have a Quirk." Said the Doctor. Izuku watched as his mother's eyes glass up. Suddenly his right arm flared and momentarily turned crimson red. **"Soon child…We will speak soon…Hero…we can do that." **Izuku twitched, and suddenly found himself being led out of the hospital.

After that Izuku's life whilst not the best all things considered like an absentee father, quirkless and his mother's almost cotton-wool like mothering and occasional passing-out waterworks for tears, at school before it became apparent that he did not have a quirk, everything spiralled quickly.

When it got out that Izuku was quirkless, Inko watched in horror as Izuku came home occasionally from school with bruises and cuts. She also saw the rift that gradually appeared between Bakugo Katsuki and her own son.

It wasn't until one of the required parent-child events, when she saw three children surrounding her son and were pushing him around. "What's wrong quirkless, can't fight back?" "This is fun. No wonder Bakugo likes shoving him around."

Izuku, wanted to break down in tears. Why couldn't they accept that he wanted to be a hero! **"Kid… not everyone born equal…But YOU CAN… MAKE THEM EQUAL!"** Izuku stopped, moving causing one of the boys to falter.

Inko watched as her sons arm glowed red, and Izuku shoved one of his bullies back. The boy stumbled further than he was meant to, however Katuski, heralded his arrival with a series of rapid-fire explosions. He had arrived with his mother, both mothers were surprised to see Katsuki drive off the bullies and turn on Izuku. The adults did not need to hear what was said only that Katsuki turned away and a loud pop reverberated near Izuku's face.

After the Student Evening, Inko made Izuku his favourite meal of Katsudon and then on the laptop began looking for self-defence locations nearby and after Izuku had gone to bed, Inko headed to her room and at the back of her draw of undergarments, a small box resided. Inko stopped, her hand resting on the box. It brought back memories, memories of much worse and much better times.

"Enji, Aizawa, Toshinori…I had hopes that my son being Quirkless would deter him from being a hero. Damnit Toshinori and your American-style heroics…Damn you Enji, for your bull-headed determination to become number one and you Aizawa…I thought Nemuri was keeping you off the streets at night much like the former Stealth Hero: Batman." Inko sighed and shut the drawer.

Unless Hisashi re-appeared in her life then she would keep Enji, Toshinori and the other friends and acquaintances that she had made in the dark. However, it was because of Toshinori, who found out about Hisashi and told her that he would help her, because that's what friends do.

Inko grinned to herself. Her oldest friend had an idol in her son. "Five more minutes and then I'll finish for the night."

The next day, Inko picked Izuku up and following the GPS on her phone, found a Dojo of potential interest. In Mandarin and Japanese, it clearly read 'Fierce Fighting Buddha Dojo'. The Midoriya family entered and found that in the dimly lit dojo, a small man armed with a staff was beating down on a young kid with a tail for a quirk.

The dup sprung apart and the adult, headed over "Welcoming to the Fierce Fighting Buddha Dojo." Izuku, looked over the room with the curiosity of a kitten.

"My name is Son Goku, I run this facility and you are?"

"Midoriya Inko, I'm here to sign my son up for your trial lessons…"  
Sun Wukong, nodded "Your boy…He's Quirkless isn't he?" There was a pause and a nod. "This is going to sound strange, but please Lady Midoriya, answer me this…Have you seen anything you would class as weird or unexplainable due to the fact that your son hasn't got a Quirk?"

"Earlier today…Three children were bullying him and momentarily his arm changed a different colour…A shade of red."

Sun Wukong kept his features composed _"Of all of you to return, I was not expecting you Y Ddraig Goch." _Sun Wukong looked at the child, and momentarily, memories of his ancestor flood into his brain as he looked upon the newest Red Dragon Emperor. "You will only need to pay for the trial sessions, after that I'll train him alongside my nephew Ojiro."

With this small meeting between Inko and Sun; along with a friendly interaction and beginning between Ojiro and Izuku, the Green Haired Red-Dragon Incarnate's life would change.

(5 Years on)

Izuku dodged a tail supported mule kick and retaliated with set of kicks that climaxed with a falling ax-kick that was designed to break or crack bones. Ojiro, smirked and moved out of the way, but momentarily forgot that whilst Izuku favoured his 'shoot style' or kick style fighting, he had a small arsenal of more punches and elbow strikes, but there were elements of grappling and restraining.

"Tornado Whip!" Ojiro shouted as he launched himself airborne, Izuku managed to dodge the head-height heel kick and shoulder punch, however the tail took his feet out. Izuku managed to flip into a handstand, when it happened.

Izuku's right hand turned Crimson and the top of his hand revealed a greenish gem **"BOOSTED GEAR!" **Ojiro stared as Izuku's hand was encased in the gauntlet.

"Surprise! WELSH DRAGON: **SECOND LIBERATION!" **The Gauntlet and Izuku shouted and Ojiro watched transfixed as the gauntlet extended and became less like a human hand encased in medieval armour, but rather a dragon arm. This one was definitely a Western Dragon by the look of things.

"That's it whippersnappers. Break it up now." Goku said as he stepped forwards. The two fighters jumped apart and bowed.

"Izuku, that your quirk?" Ojiro asked.

"Officially. Need to work out what it does though."

Sun snorted "It's a unique Quirk, at least according to my travels and research, not been seen in a while. This particular one increases power."

Ojiro looked at the gauntlet with surprise "That…increases Izuku's power? How much by, how long for?"

"Don't know kiddo. All I know is that this particular Quirk is a powerful one. Midoriya, don't you have school tomorrow? Anyway, your grading is tomorrow."

Izuku nodded, after bowing to his friend and sensei departed. **"It's finally good to be awake and able to manifest partner. It's time for a long over due dialogue. I'm Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor and I am not a quirk. I've been bound to you since you were born. You are me as much as I am you. Everything clear?"**

"Clear, Ddraig…I thought there was going…"

"**More of a talk, more waterworks and you murmuring like a broken faucet about you not being worthy? No chance, partner. Too many variations of this meeting have been recorded…Yes, multiverse theory is a thing and it is a colossal bitch…Anyway, you want to be a hero, with my power and infinite wisdom you'll be able to do just that…Just don't develop a desire to become a Harem King."**

Izuku almost walked into a lamppost and he looked at the Gauntlet "Okay, I have a dragon quirk inside of me. It is sentient. Multiverse theory is real and no harems…As for the 'leaky faucet', touché. Why am I not freaking out right now?"

"**You will. You're currently suffering from delayed shock. You might want to get home before you freak-out…For the record, I AM NOT A QUIRK!"**

(Another timeskip, just before 'Texas Smash' and rescuing Bakugo)

Izuku had managed to keep the manifestation of a Quirk hidden. The only people who knew were Inko, Sun Goku-sensei and Ojiro Mashirao; who was possibly the closest person Izuku had to a best friend. Granted they met up occasionally on the weekend but most of the time they sparred at the Dojo.

Goku-sensei, was being extremely tightlipped about Ddraig, and Ddraig similarly. **"Remind we, why we're helping this antagonistic brat? I just call them as I see them partner."**

Izuku sighed "Because, Bakumom and my Mom will get on my case. Have no desire to ruin their friendship because we can't get along." Everything that happened next was well documented.

All Might appeared, bag of shopping in one hand and with the other effortlessly peeled the sludge villain off the two trapped middle schoolers. "Never fear, good people because I AM HERE!" The boys watched as All Might effortlessly defeated the villain and handed it off to Death Arms.

Katsuki snarled at Izuku and stormed off, his pride severely damaged. Izuku made himself scarce, but not before receiving a lecture from Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods and Death Arms about reckless self-endangerment.

(That Evening)

Izuku looked at the skeletal form of All Might "You want to give me your Quirk? One that has been improved from seven other people?"

"That is correct young Midoriya."

"**This sounds like your lucky break kid." **

"What the…I thought you said you were Quirkless?"

"**We are. I…predate Quirks by several millennia. I am Ddraig. My partner and I will gladly take you up on your offer All Might…When do we begin?" **Rumbled Ddraig.

"Tomorrow, at dawn…Dagobah Municipal Beach."


	2. Chapter 2

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts"  
_**"Sacred Gears"**

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

**Chapter I: Awakening**

(Around the time Ddraig first appears when Izuku is Four)

Shota Aizawa moved swiftly and stealthily across the rooftops of the old warehouse next to the waterfront. Next to him were two people, one was a gigantic hulk of a man clad with a half-balaclava, form-fitting t-shirt and jeans with a heavy knee length duster and metal-toe capped boots. The other was a blonde boy dressed in a high-school blouse, skirt and stockings.

The uncommon thing out of the three of them; the hulk of a man could not see the other. "Thanks for granting me, your assistance Eraser."

"It is the most logical thing to do Knuckleduster…Although, once this job is through and this band of drug addicts are behind bars…I am going to be taking you down as well." Aizawa replied.

"I find that hard to believe Shota." Eraserhead stopped, he lifted his goggles and looked at his partner. The hulk, sighed and lifted his balaclava.

"Former High-Speed Hero: O'Clock…I remember you, Shota Aizawa from your effort or lack of effort at the UA Festival or show case. I offered you an internship and then you apprenticed under me for a while just out of UA when you came 4th overall."

Aizawa looked at the former hero, and paused "True…You also taught me to do the right thing."

O'Clock chuckled "I did. I did indeed. But here you are, working as alongside a Vigilante."

"I'm an Underground Hero. We're meant to walk the lines. Anyway, I have a more personal reason for dealing with these particular villains. Although that is not an accurate term for them."

O'Clock snorted "Idiots and Law-Breakers…Why? You've not really expressed any interest in street gangs before."

"They happen to be within what I call an inappropriate radius of…a friend's sons school." Aizawa replied grudgingly. He had lost proper contact with Uzuki…no Midoriya Inko, as she was now called a few years ago.

Then he had bumped into her at the pharmacist with her son when he had been picking up his prescription of eye-drops when they bumped into each other. Contact had been resumed but it was infrequent, but the infrequencies made the logical and stoic young hero grin.

Then he had been called in the middle of the night by Kayama, to hear a sobbing Inko. It had turned out that her new husband Midoriya Hisashi, was actually the infamous villain Inferno, had struck her. It didn't help that he was a villain and former UA student as well.

"Aizawa, snap out of it." O'Clock said.

"My apologies. That was illogical."

"Inferno? You were talking about a friend and her son, then you trailed off. Anyway, the van's arrived and it looks like a delivery and re-supply."

Aizawa nodded then the blonde child spoke **"Why won't you use the gift I've given to you?"**

"I've received nothing from you, aside from migraines." The boy quickly shied away, sighed but remained.

"**You already know how to use it. You just need to go beyond. Go 'Plus Ultra' as your school would say."**

"Just…scram child. Surely you have better things to do than…"

"**I can't. Not until you've accepted me and my gift. The child your referring to, Midoriya Izuku…He's the new Y Ddraig Goch, Red Dragon Emperor of Domination…He's going to need you to help control his power."**

Aizawa sighed "Inko's kid has some all powerful quirk…"

"**He's not a quirk. My power is not a quirk. We predate quirks…That's a story for another time. Now are you going to accept it? My power?"**

"What is it?"

"**The Forbidden Balor View…It compliments your ocular quirk quite nicely."**

Aizawa nodded.

(O'Clock)

O'Clock, now going by the name Knuckleduster watched curiously as his former student suddenly began to talk to himself. It finished with the Underground Hero nodding. Then Knuckleduster saw it, Aizawa seemed to move with even more grace and stealth than before.

They snuck up to the skylight and with a monkey wrench and a door-stop, opened the skylight and the pair dropped inside. They, landed behind a patrol, unfortunately Knuckleduster landed with a heavier thump causing them to turn around. "SHIT!" One pulled a handgun and the other clapped his hands and lightning began to crackle.

Aizawa looked in their direction, his goggles down and his hair began to flare up. One eye glowing red and the other yellow. To Aizawa, the world turned a monochrome grey and he rushed forwards. The lightning scum's quirk deactivated the moment Aizawa looked at him, and the other seemed to have stopped what he was doing.

(Knuckleduster)

The Vigilante and Hero had landed with a thump and ringing of steel on metal. Then he saw Aizawa's hair stand up and then one moment, he was next to the former hero and suddenly his capture chord/scarf had the lightning villain, He himself was going for his shotgun but stopped when Aizawa neatly incapacitated the two thugs. "I thought your quirk was Erasure?"

Aizawa snorted "This…I'm not sure about."

(Normal)

The taking down of the thugs in the warehouse had been an arduous task, mainly due to what Eraserhead would learn would have been due to the drug known as 'Trigger'.

When Eraserhead's contact with the Police, arrived on the scene with armed police and the drug squad along with three of Japan's top ten heroes with the likes of the Fiber Hero: Best Jeanist, Ninja Hero: Edgeshot and the latest hero to grace the Top 10 the Dragoon Hero: Ryukyu.

Eraserhead had made sure Knuckleduster was safely out of the building and away, as the liscenced heroes and police raided the facility. Despite being out of the game, Eraserhead had a good hunch that the former Pro-Hero could comfortably take any two of the current pros with the exception of All Might and Endeavour.

"Eraserhead…I know you're here." Namuski, Aizawa's Police contact called and true enough the Underground Hero appeared carrying one more.

"This one was interesting. Mutant and Emitter, mutant has physiology akin to a Rhino. His quirk is something to do with kinetic energy, probably uses his footsteps to power his strength up."

The three pro heroes looked at him "That would take someone with a speed type quirk to deal with."

"My quirk has no effect on mutant-heroes. But Emitters different story. Erased his quirk, he's just a thug with physiology of a Rhino. Restraining chord at ankle height, captured."

"Eraserhead, a word." Namuski stated, as the pair walked out onto the water-front.

"Yes?"

"You covering for someone? I know you operate as an Underground Hero, granting you some form of leeway when it comes to Vigilantism…I'm risking my neck man. That rhino guy has a bruise on his head coming from guy that has at least half a foot on you and outweighs you as well."

"Didn't get his name or a look at his face. But two things I do know are that he is incredibly strong and has at least one firearm and knows how to use it. Furthermore, off the record…he knows me."

The Police Captain nodded "I'll keep that in mind…You're free to go."

(Time skip to just before Season 1)

Aizawa sighed as he took his seat "Another year, another group of hopefuls. Same rules Principle?"

In the staff briefing room was a rectangular table with a white tanuki-esque creature at the head; this was Mr. Principle or Principle Nezu.

Down the left hand side of him were Yagi Toshinori aka All Might, the new Heroics Teacher; Shota Aizawa aka Eraser Head either a Science or potential Home Room Teacher, next to him a blonde haired slender hero with an omni-directional speaker next to his vocal chords, this is Yamada Hizashi aka Present Mike, the English Teacher, next to him sat the Modern Literature professor Ishiyama Ken aka Cementoss, made out of cement and the potential but of minecraft jokes and the final teacher the curvaceous and flirty Modern Hero Art History Teacher; Kayama Nemuri aka Midnight. It also does not help that she single-handily implemented costume regulations.

On the right hand side were Snipe; 3-A Home Room Teacher and Geography teacher; Ectoplasm, Mathematics Teacher; Maijima Higari; Excavation-Hero: Power-Loader Department of Support Leader and Technology Teacher and finally a well-built silver-haired man Kan Sekijiro aka Blood Hero: Vlad King a Homeroom Teacher. These were the main teachers at UA High, however they were far from the other pro-heroes that were part of the staff. They had Recovery Girl in the Infirmary, Lunch-Rush in the cafeteria, Hound-Dog as a Guidance Councillor and 13 as a Search and Rescue Module Leader.

"As usual. But I must ask Aizawa why are you so harsh on the new comers? Vlad has passed more classes than yourself." Asked Midnight.

"How I teach and how Vlad teaches are not necessarily logical for me to do so. For one how we view heroes is completely different, he sees it as people with a desire to do the right thing. For me, a desire is not enough and as a result it is illogical for me to take pupils on because of a desire. They need a desire, make no mistake but they MUST SHOW and DEMONSTRATE it always and consistently and they MUST ALWAYS go beyond Plus Ultra. Anything less is illogical and leads to early retirement or worse. Our job is now one of the most dangerous in the world, just taking students on like Vlad does in my opinion is liable to get them killed."

"Is that it?" Cementoss asked curiously.

"For now, I assume that it is the same procedure for the Heroics Course?" Seeing Power-Loader nod.

"Wonderful, another illogical stereotype given to us due to the public. It looks like I will be looking at General Course and Support to swap any I deem fit."

"Why do you like those from the Support and General courses?" Asked Snipe curiously "I mean around the Sports Festival you're always looking at the scores and quirks."

"Because Snipe, my Quirk is useful for heroics but ill-matched when it comes to the traditional heroic course entrance exam."

It was no surprise that Aizawa had himself been on the General Heroics course before the High-Speed Hero: O'Clock had sponsored Aizawa into the Heroics Course. O'Clock had given Aizawa much of the tools and gave Aizawa a foundation for his rather blunt but logical approach for heroism. It may seem cold and abrupt but it worked, the few that Aizawa had taught became some of the best heroes.

As the staff meeting ended, Present Mic and Midnight quickly cornered Aizawa; due to their routines as both staff and pro-heroes it was rather easy to avoid one another. Aizawa, looked and still after ten years of accepting his upgrade to his quirk the previous wielder, was still hanging around.

Thankfully, the boy had learnt to keep his distance from the Underground Hero. "Aizawa-kun, wait a moment."

The Erasing Hero looked at them and a thin smile crossed his lips as he pulled out a juice carton "Hizashi, Nemuri…It's been a while."

"YE-AH, it has. You, okay?" Trust Hizashi to be the bleeding heart of the three of them.

"My quirk's mutated."

That stunned the Radio Hero and Rated R Hero. "Aizawa, you're 31 how can…your quirk mutate?" Nemuri finished in a whisper, even in the halls of UA rumours could spread.

"Let's head to the Obstacle Course, we're probably going to need Power-Loader and his tech."

(Obstacle Course- Training Ground Delta)

"You need my tech why exactly?" Power-Loader asked curiously.

"I need you to time me going through the Obstacle Course to get an accurate reading on my vitals, because…well you'll see." Aizawa said nonchalantly as he dripped his dry-eye ointment.

True enough it took Aizawa five goes but eventually everyone agreed. The Erasure Hero's quirk had changed but then Nezu spoke "Eraserhead, from the recordings of your runs and from what I've witnessed, I think I have an understanding of what has happened."

"_I know what is happening and have been taking note of it." _Everyone collectively thought, there was a reason no-one tried to outsmart the Principle. "Your quirk erasure has indeeded mutated, but not as much as you might think. It now has an area effect, I believe. But the rest of it is now up to you to practise and hone it."

(Izuku end of training)

Down on Mustafa Beach, Izuku had with the help of the Boosted Gear managed to clean up the entire of the beach. Even though Izuku had muscle development due to his martial arts training, which he still continued to do. He was beginning to bulk out as a result of the moving of the debris on the beach.

The clock had hit a week to go before the entrance exam. All Might arrived as Izuku let out a primal yell in triumph. _"That boy, young Midoriya…Yes, you will go far indeed." _All Might thought, now there was work to be done. The transfer needed to happen, One For All needed another host.

"You have done well, the pair of you. Now I need you to eat this hair, and the transfer will be complete. Then your next bit of training can begin."

"**You're quickly becoming a suitable representation of me, partner. Don't worry about not mastering this power straight away…Everything worth doing takes time and this power…this is no exception. I pity the tenth, Izuku."**


	3. Chapter 3

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts"  
_**"Sacred Gears"**

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

**Chapter II: Confessions, Confrontations and Montages**

Dawn came to early, Izuku had mentioned to his mother that things were going to change. But he had been surprised to find his mother waiting for him in the living room "Where are you going at this time of night?"

"Uh…The Beach…I kinda have a meetingwithatrainerwhosewillingtohelpmegetintoUA." Izuku babbled.

"A trainer? It's wonderful that you're getting help to get into UA, but last time I checked I was still your guardian." Inko replied, her keys levitating into her hands. "Follow the plan and I shall meet you…Which beach?"

"Dagobah Municipal."

Inko nodded, she paused…She knew that beach. She had hung out there in her youth with Hisashi, Toshinori, Enji and Nemuri. She turned "Your trainer, he wouldn't happen to be rather lanky, sharp features? Or if not a mountain of muscle and permanent 'shit-eating grin' as Mitsu-chan used to say?"

Izuku stopped dead and an emerald appeared in Izuku's right hand **"She's got you good." **Inko turned "Izuku, you're going to want to explain the emerald in your hand…In fact a lot of explaining needs to be done."

Izuku nodded "Let's go."

(Dagobah Municipal Park)

It was just after 2am, when Izuku managed to jog down to the beach. Co-incidentally as Yoshinori had predicted that Izuku would be. "Ah, young Midoriya are you ready?"

Izuku nodded "Aye, All-Might sensei…I want to…"

"Yagi Toshinori…It's been a while." Inko said, getting out of the battered car she used to get to work.

Toshinori turned "Midoriya Inko…" He turned to Izuku "…Start cleaning the beach, using the exercises I've written down."

(Toshinori and Inko)

"I have a phone…Why didn't you call?"

Toshinori paled "Would you have answered? I mean what with our past history and then that night happened."

Inko stopped "Probably, kami I've missed you." With that Inko wrapped her arms around Toshinori, accidentally brushing against the wound. He winced.

"Toshi-kun…"

"All-For-One, I got him…" He lifted the shirt revealing the hole "…At the cost of my stomach and other organs."

Inko's eyes widened "I'm so sorry."

Toshinori sighed "Don't be. This is all my doing. I'm the one who upped and left, but I Am Here! And will be for the foreseeable and remaining time that I have left."

Inko smiled, eyes watering but managed to keep the unofficial 'aqueduct' quirk of the Midoriya household under wraps. "Now, about the gem in Izuku's arm."

Toshinori exhaled through his nose "From what I can tell from both the Quirk and young Midoriya himself, it's not really a Quirk but has quirk style attribute. But what they are I don't know. But if we watch, we could find out."

(Izuku)

"BOOSTED GEAR!" The Gauntlet manifested **"Ready?" **Ddraig rumbled. Izuku nodded, and then across the beach one word was heard **"BOOST!" **Izuku got to work.

Tyres were shifted, Fridges lifted, Washing Machines dragged both one and two handed. Sofa's pressed. Izuku, heaved, dragged, shoved, pulled, pressed and chucked the garbage on the beach onto the old flat-bed truck that All-Might had hired.

One more than one occasion Toshinori convienently "Forgot" to fill the truck with the Gas. This happened more often than not on Friday and Saturdays. Meaning Izuku had to push the van, at increasing speeds to the tip and then grab petrol cans, fill the van up and then drive back to the beach and repeat the process.

His diet had changed to and eventually he had grown dramatically and had replaced his meagre slim figure with muscle. His ability with Ddraig had also increased dramatically. Whereas Izuku upon activating the Gear, at the beginning could only handle one to three boosts per ten seconds and not even two in what he would call 'Booster Mode'. Midoriya on the other hand was able to do three to four boosts regular and just over two. That was due to his martial arts training, which kept up in the meantime.

The ten months had flown by, Midoriya had cleaned up Dagobah in just over seven months, so spent the remaining two months and two weeks training with Ddraig and All-Might. It was in one of these training sessions that All-Might delivered his first major hammer blow to his future successor.

"**BOOST!""BOOST!""BOOST!" "BOOST!" "BOOST!" "BOOST!" "BOOST!" "BOOST!" "TRANSFER!" **"DETROIT SMA…" Izuku yelled as he went for one of All Might's signature moves.

"Albuquerque Smash!" This finisher was a hand thrust instead of a fist akin to the Texas Smash. Izuku, found himself motionless in the air as the initial force of wind slammed into him, the vacuum sent him onto the damp sand.

"Young Midoriya, it…" All Might began before shifting back into his slender form "…pleases me to no end that you are using my signature moves. But there I must stop you. Hero worship is fine, but a copycat is dead."

"Huh?"

Toshinori sighed, he walked over and grabbed Izuku by the gauntleted hand when energy surged through him "What the…"

"**You've been given a boost. One of my abilities as a 'Quirk' aside from boosting my partner every ten seconds ad infinitum; allows me to transfer that energy into others…I was listening when you told us you were on a limit. This…could be a stop gap."**

All Might stopped "My thanks Young Midoriya and Ddraig. Where was I?"

"Worship is fine. Copycat's dead. In America, there was a Hero known as the Bat Hero: Batman, he wasn't the first superhero but he was one of the first without a Quirk to become a licenced hero…Anyway one variation of his Sidekick; Wonder Hero: Robin, one ended up getting battered to death with a crowbar by the Cackling Villain: Joker. Similarly the Arachnid Hero: Spiderman, one of his copy cats in Britain ended up getting killed."

Izuku's eyes widened "Then…"

"**You have me. You have All Might for ideas. My advice don't worry about naming things unless you need to. I wouldn't say no to my name being used in an attack. Besides, I have an idea for a technique."**

"You do?"

"**Yes. Well it looks at equipping me to different parts of the body."**

Izuku nodded "Okay…Well I've been seeing double recently. Same Gauntlet but someone else, brown hair, brown eyes, my size maybe bigger slightly and was yelling 'Welsh Dragon Second Liberation'."

Ddraig was silent, but then he eventually spoke **"It's started…Earlier than I thought…I've had many wielders partner…and in many different realities. Each reality has a fragment of my true power, remember…"**

"Multiverse theory is a bitch…You're so powerful that you don't belong here! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Ddraig chuckled **"That's a new one. To be fair that's the first time I've heard that. Then again that's the first time I've disclosed just how powerful I am. In essence the more powerful you are, the less your reality applies to you but the greater universe still applies. That makes no sense, think of the Universe as a massive teeter-totter always remaining in balance. I boost, my opponent divides therefore balance. Light and Dark, Good and Evil, Asura and Deva, Life and Death…all different names but all true representations of the Universe balance. In every reality I exist in as a Sacred Gear as do the rest especially my Other. Anyway digression…Lot's of realities, lots of fragments of me; when we die the fragments re-join me and then we are reborn again, however I only truly remember and accept those with the greatest potential and there have been six. You are the Seventh, Izuku Midoriya, the one you see is possibly my MOST POWERFUL aspect. His name is Hyoudou Issei, the Devil King of Lust, the Twice Born Dragon, Dragon of Dragons…and most of all a Good Man."**

Izuku could only nod "I'm not sure how I'm going to be remembered by you for future generations. But I can definitely do my best to be a Good Man…Now this training?"

"**You already are partner. You already are. Yes…the technique is called Liberation. You manifesting me is the 1****st**** Liberation…"**

With that they began to train.

(Ojiro Mashirao)

"Uncle what's happening?" He asked as he brought his wind and fire sword up and deflected the staff "Ever since Midoriya started attending here, you've been training me in the way of the sword. Then this."

Leaning against the wall of the dojo was a tall, blonde haired teen with a sword on his waist. Son Goku and Ojiro could see him plainly but anyone else couldn't.

"It's because of him. That dumb prick whose been dead for too damn long. He's a Passover, a hanger-on from the power you've had deep inside you but has only just now started to materialise."

Ojiro nodded and went to sheath the sword, only for it to vanish **"The Power's called Sword Birth…It's nothing overtly fancy like the Boosted Gear, but in the right hands it's nothing to be sniffed at…I'm Yuuto Kiba…In life, my life, I was a double Gear Wielder and Sword Birth was one of my Gears…The other was Blade Blacksmith."**

"What's the difference? I mean they're both the same technique."

Kiba grinned and summoned his Devil Wings **"Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gods and various other Mythos existed. Sword Birth is the Demon version of Blade Blacksmith, the Holy one."**

Ojiro swayed slightly "Okay…Mythology and Religion existed then you all died out…But why come back now? Why me?"

"**Unsure. Pot luck and well Ddraig. You'll know Ddraig when you see him. Wielder will be screaming 'Boost', 'Explosion' and 'Transfer' at the top of their lungs…Anyway, there's gonna be a shitstorm coming and you're gonna be in the middle of it."**

(Somewhere)

"How is the upgrade coming Tomura?"

Tomura smirked from his purple and white armour "Perfect sensei…Kurogiri, see if you can find me more people with these abilities. If not, find some decent minions who could become powerful party members."

"**Be warned…Ddraig has awakened. We will have to fight him soon."**

"I know Albion. I know. We must train, we must grind our stats so we can take out the big bosses in one go."

(Training Ground Epsilon)

"POWER!" Screamed a muscled second year as he shattered a set of bricks with a punch. As he trained, he was being watched by five people, like most only two of the particular pupils could see five. Others only saw two. "Mirio's really going for broke this time. His timing's getting even better." A blue-eyed teen said, on her left was a beautiful buxom red-headed girl.

"**You've improved yourself." **She replied.

"But not as well as Mirio, Rias-chan."

Rias giggled **"Then again, not many people could say that they've got the second most powerful Super Supreme Devil as their personal trainer."**

The giant Devil snorted **"Mirio may have me as a trainer and voice in their head, my wonderful cousin. The lovely Nejire-chan; has the greatest teleporter to compliment her multi-purpose wave-motion quirk.**"

Rias and Nejire giggled at that. "Talking to your invisible friends again?" asked Amajiki Tamaki, in a tone that suggested that he already knew the answer.

"You know it, Tamaki-kun." Nejire responded with a grin on her face.

Togata Mirio, Hado Nejire and Amajiki Tamaki were collectively described as the 'Big Three', a trio of students who had worked their quirks up to a level that they could be considered on par with a Pro-Hero, and from a casual glance their quirks were not all that impressive.

Togata Mirio, his quirk Permeation made him able to slide through solid matter. It was thought to be un-masterable but at age 17, he had mastered it to the point of at will he could fall into the ground, solidify and using physics allow him to literally fly around the battlefield.

Hado Nejire, her quirk Wave Motion allowed her to convert vitality or stamina into blastwaves. In essence the discharge of the blastwaves allowed her to levitate, or to topple large amounts of people especially if they lacked speed.

The last member Amajiki Tamaki, his quirk Manifest in essence the living embodiment of 'You are what you eat'.

"**Mirio, you are improving dramatically. Now, fifteen hundred push ups." **Sairaorg barked. Mirio and Sairaorg, in life had been a Devil that had been incapable of using his family clan's 'Destruction' technique but able to use his mothers Lion Tamer power. As a result of that, Sairaorg had conditioned himself to an extreme degree, to the point of being called the 'Great King of Destruction', by Guan Yu, a legendary former general of the Kingdom of Shu. Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory and Issei Hyodou called Sairaorg similar epithets with Sirzechs calling him 'The Super Lionfisted Devil' and anointed him the unofficial 'Devil Vanguard', with his Peerage of Scorned Devils with an impeccable code of pride and honour he had made a name in Rating Games. Issei's moniker of him was 'Destruction Incarnate'. It was recorded in one of Issei and Sairorg's fights Issei is tribute to saying 'You don't need my wife's skill with the Power of Destruction, YOU ARE DESTRUCTION! You are Destruction Manifest, as the Red Dragon Emperor PROVE IT.' It was the only fight, Issei remembered only just losing.

Everyone had been willing to call it a tie but on Issei's insistence it had been recorded by the Devil King Leviathan at the time, that Issei had lost consciousness and hit the floor a thousandth of a second before Sairaorg, thus declaring Sairaorg the winner.

Sairaorg chuckled as he watched his protégé begin his own cooldown routine. **"Seems, the Emperor's are awakening…Rias, we need to prepare these three for what is about to come."**

(Entrance Exam)

It was time. Ten months of hard work, not including sprains, strains, rips, tears and a few broken limbs. Who knew that combining All For One and Ddraig would result in All For One: Domination, a shroud that appeared in a hue of reds and greens; separately Izuku was able to now withstand fourteen boosts at regular intervals and could overclock somewhere near fifteen to sixteen times. His All For One training had him at 10% of full AFO, and at 75% of that original 10%, that 75% involved circulating AFO around his limbs particularly into his feet and knees and using it safely. Combined, well Izuku predicted he was about 50% of an overall 20-25% and that was with Ddraig, transferring the excess to fuel their combination technique 'Liberation Step'.

Izuku saw Present Mic and after a stripping down from a pompous dick, from somewhere in the front row which had Izuku set to boiling point. Through the ten month training, Izuku had finally broken down and as he trained, he started to tackle the repressed and concealed wreckage that was his mental and emotional health.

The results were still coming through, with Ddraig and Toshinori being willing to listen, Izuku had slowly developed a spine of steel, but of crude steel. A few people wouldn't break it but certain people would, well it was better than being a 'spineless coward' as Kaachan would have put it. Speaking of Kaachan, Toshinori had suggested to avoid him as much as possible.

He next saw his former childhood friend near the busses towards the training ground, when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. "Excuse me. Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"You were the mumbling kid from earlier, do you realise…"

Izuku turned, the boy wasn't much taller than him. Possibly about three inches, Izuku still had to look up but not nearly as much "Nervous tick…" Izuku replied cutting his harasser off who appeared to be in near full flow. "…I don't know you. I'd appreciate it if you didn't harass someone on their pre-examination nerves just because they upset your delicate sensitivities. You don't even know me."

"Deku!" Izuku turned, it was the girl from before when he had nearly face-planted on the ground. "Uraraka, right?"

"Is your name really Deku." Said the boy he was in a conversation with.

"No…Just a much annoying nickname given to me by a childhood friend you could say. Anyway, good luck." Izuku said and they enjoyed the trip in blissful silence.

They were herded into the middle of a to scale slightly destroyed city "You have ten minutes to immobilise as many Villains…" Mic began. Izuku had positioned himself to the side in the middle of the group. "Welsh Dragon, Eight Steps of Liberation! Step One!" A miniature gauntlet appeared, **'Boost, boost! Second Liberation!' **Rumble the gauntlet as the Gear fully materialised, then Ddraig began to mentally call **Boost **in his head. "Third and Fourth Liberation!" An identical red gauntlet appeared on his left arm.

People began to look as they could feel the pressure building, when the buildings shook as Robots headed towards them "Villains aren't going to wait! GO! GO! GO! THE EXAM HAS BEGUN, YEEAHH!"

"Welsh Dragon! LIBERATION LEVELS 4 THROUGH 8! **BOOST! EXPLOSION!" **Shouted Izuku and Ddraig as Izuku's trousers and trainers became armoured and dragonlike. With a leap, Izuku was in front of one. _'Take the legs, take the head. Minimise collateral.' _Izuku thought "DRAGON STRAIGHT!" Izuku rushed the robot, taking the left leg, then the right leg and finished with a boot to the head. Ddraig chuckled, 'Eight Step Liberation was an incredibly useful technique. He was definitely going to implement this on his next wielder. He settled in to count his foes and boost.

Izuku then found a set of four worth eleven points. However there was a girl using acid and two others. One appeared to have tape being secreted from his body and Uraraka. "Domination!" The rustic green cowl erupted into existence **"Transfer!" **Ddraig rumbled. Izuku vanished **"Izuku, the power you're giving off his going to destroy your body…Unless you wish to upgrade."**

"_What do you mean?"_

"**Your body parts will become made from my flesh…It'll not feel any different. I would suggest both legs and your right arm."**

"_Do it!"_

"DOMINATION **BULLET!" **Izuku launched himself through the air, rotating into a ball and spinning out legs first. There were sensors throughout the city, giving heart rates, oxygen levels and speed capabilities all of which were slowly compounding a rough outline of potential.

(Observation room)

"Midoriya…he's interesting." Nezu, the Tanuki looking Principle said.

"I'm not understanding his Quirk…He's just put down a group of letters, but nothing else…Is it a Transformation? Mutation? Emitting?" Asked Bloodking.

Aizawa snorted as he watched "It's a fusion quirk. Those letters are a name, the name is Ddraig. It's a powerful quirk, it boosts and transfers power."

"An enhancing and transfer quirk, separately rather common but together. What's the catch?"

Aizawa grinned beneath his scarf "We'll have to see." Midnight and Mic who had remained quiet throughout the exchange, examined Midoriya and considered their friends earlier statement about his quirk.

"Aizawa, is Midoriya's thing…" Asked Mic.

"It is. Principle Nezu, I want Ojiro Mashirao and Midoriya Izuku in my class, providing they pass my test."

(Battleground)

Two zero pointers had arrived and unfortunately for Uraraka, she had a twisted ankle and was trapped. Fortunately for her, Izuku and Mashirao were closing in on them. **"That's the Red Dragon Emperor." **Kiba said as he calmly floated next to the Tailed-Hero Applicant.

"Midoriya? My mate is the Unstoppable Force of Nature?"

"**Yup."**

"_He's the Sword Birth wielder…Ojiro? My mate and sparring partner."_

"**Yup. I'd recognise that blonde knight Kiba anywhere. Speaking of you're going to need to learn more about chess to use some of my more interesting aspects. Anyway, let's overclock this."**

'**Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!'  
'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!' 'Boost!'**

"DOMINATION EXPLOSION STOMP!" Shouted Izuku as he channelled both One For All and the stored power of Ddraig along his left leg and going into a kick, that if used on a human was designed to either crack skulls or shatter collarbones

"SWORD BIRTH: SWORD OF ENDING!" Called Ojiro, as he jumped for the Zero pointer Izuku hadn't gone for. The hand and a half, obsidian black blade bit into the Zero Pointer, and Ojiro used ever ounce of his being to drive and manipulate the blade into the robot and effectively begin to part the reinforced metal plates, shred the electronics and sensors.

Izuku on the other hand slammed his leg into the Robots head area. The head dented, buckled and warped before the facial part exploded with a gout of flame. **'ABSORBTION' **The flame was absorbed into the gauntlet, thankfully the dragonification of his leg would take time to happen, Izuku somewhat managed to break his fall, and at the cost of mangling his other arm, he managed to pull Uraraka out of harm's way.

The armour dissolved and Izuku was met by a blinding wall of pain "Midoriya…we're going to need to chat." Were the last words Izuku heard as he passed out as the other students rushed onto the scene.

(Ojiro)

He shook his head and smirked "You know Deku?"

Ojiro chuckled at that "His name is Midoriya Izuku and yes I do. You are?"

"Uraraka Ochaco."

Soon enough the pair were brought out of there uncomfortable conversation by an elderly lady and the bell ringing.


	4. Chapter 4

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts"  
_**"Sacred Gears"**

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

**Chapter IV: Talks and Tests**

"Midoriya!" Izuku spun to find Ojiro and the girl they had saved jogging after him.

"Ojiro! I'm sorry, I didn't see you earlier on in the exam."

Ojiro grinned at that "It's fine, it's good to see you. Anyway; the pair of us need to have a chat Y Ddraig Goch." Izuku gulped, but nodded.

"Where? When?"

"Dojo and as soon as possible." The two friends shook hands on it before another voice called out.

"Deku! Wait up!"

It was the girl they had stopped from being crushed by the two huge zero pointer robots. "Uraraka-san." Ojiro commented.

Izuku looked her over "Uraraka-san, word to the wise…The name is Midoriya Izuku, not Deku." Uraraka had the decency to look meeker than usual.

However, as the trio set off for the train station Izuku heard the distinctive sound of explosions, chucked himself to one side as a particularly livid Bakugo Katsuki came crashing down onto the path in front of them.

"Deku! I thought I told…"

"Save it Bakugo…I don't listen to you. I will never listen to you, not especially when my own quirk developed." Thankfully Ddraig chose not to speak up, he was already prepping Izuku's boosts just in case it came to a punch up.

Bakugo's eyes glittered with fury and the explosions began to increase in their intensity "You…You, filthy lying lump of shit. You've been hiding this from all this time! Looking down on me!"

Izuku sighed, Bakugo was beyond the point of coherence the best thing would be to face this head on "Yes…Yes I have, because I could not bare to damage your delicate sensibilities of being the top-dog of school. Now is this contest over?"

As incensed as Bakugo was, he knew his childhood friend was playing him. They weren't directly on UA Grounds but everyone tended to treat this path and park as part of UA. "I'll kill you, Deku…The moment classes start I'll prove that I'm the best and all of you are pebbles and extras." With that he stormed off.

"Before you ask, yes I was childhood friends with him…Now train station?"

The three of them boarded the train and after three stops and small talk, something that both Ojiro and Izuku blushed, mumbled and stuttered there way through much to Uraraka's delight and embarrassment. The round-faced mistress of levitation, would definitely become a looker and a distraction when she got older.

Two stops later the Sacred Gear users hopped off the train and headed to the dojo. It amazed Izuku at just how close Ojiro lived to him and he never realised and the same was returned. They entered a side-door into the apartment areas located above it and headed up onto the flat rooftop.

Once they reached the top; the boys put their shoes to one side and assumed standard stances for free-sparring "No quirks, no gears." Ojiro stated before bowing.

Izuku followed suited and bowed and the two engaged in a flurry of blows, blocks, strikes, counter-strikes, kicks and stomps. "How long? How long have you been manifesting the Boosted Gear?"

"**I started to manifest when Izuku was six. But it wasn't until he turned 11; during the grading spar you had when Izuku managed handstand flip out of your tail assisted leg sweep." **Ddraig rumbled as Izuku capitalised on an over extended round-house kick; which resulted in the Tailed Hero being thrown across the rooftop.

Ojiro nodded "What about you? When did you start summoning swords?" With that the sparring resumed.

"Same time as you. Oji-san; explained to me what Ddraig did and showed me some ancient records…Older than the Sangyo Gisho." The Sangyo Gisho was an annotated commentary on important Buddhist sutras. It wasn't the oldest text in the world but it was one of the oldest texts in Japan.

"Considering that was written in 615…Yeah pretty old." Izuku nodded "I thought you were going to say something like the Tanakh Manuscript."

Ojiro chuckled at that "Uncle did show me some of the fragments he's managed to find. He's also mentioned that someone he trained, has become a retained valet to a wealthy family and tutor to the heiress of said family…Anyway, apparently they have a very extensive collection of unique, antique and priceless artefacts…supposedly including a volume of the aforementioned manuscript and a copy of the Ars Goetia."

That caused Izuku to fumble and jack-knife over Ojiro's leg. "Damn…I'm actually more concerned with the other Longinus's; Sacred Gears and every other idiot who might be, might have and will be waking up."

"As am I…Anyone you're hoping to be on our side?"

"Considering the last Red Dragon was buddy-buddy with your last Sword Birth wielder; I'd probably say the Forbidden Baelor View."

Ojiro snorted "Wielded by a transvestite, total shut in Dhampir by the name of Gasper…Kiba; last sword birth wielder is rather…chatty."

The two finished their sparring and were now sitting on the rooftop overlooking Musutafu "To think, Izuku we could be defending this…All of this in Three Years."

"Potentially…We need to get in first. We can't slack now, we need to improve our training." Izuku stated manifesting the Sacred Gear.

Ojiro nodded and summoned a sword "To us! To Sacred Gears; and a brighter future."

"Brighter future and to Sacred Gears!" With that the sword and gauntlet connected.

(UA)

Aizawa and Kan were sitting on two rather comfortable sofas in the Teachers Lounge. Or rather Aizawa was in his sleeping bag on the sofa. On the table between them were close to two hundred applicants for the Hero course.

This part was the hardest part in their opinion. From the two hundred potential applicants only a fifth of them would be selected and out of those forty successful candidates, only thirty-five could be selected just then Nezu entered "Hello, my wonderful staff."

"A wonderful day to you Principal, doesn't your coat look shiny today." Came the response from the staff.

"Aizawa-kun, Kan-kun just to let you know Yoarashi Inasa has withdrawn his application, leaving you with thirty-six students to select."

The two homeroom teachers nodded; they grabbed the recommendation student files. Surprisingly enough only four of them were anyway applicable for the hero programme. It took a while debating with Kan about the recommendation students until Cementoss strode over, grabbed the files and shuffled them randomly and told the new homeroom teachers to pick two. "Aizawa, you're too pragmatic and unenthusiastic and Kan, you're bombastic. Both things are good for homeroom teachers but sorting them out well…"

The two teachers nodded at their colleague's words. Eventually the students had been selected, especially when Izuku and Ojiro appeared "I want them for my group providing they can pass my test…"

Meanwhile the Blood-Hero put file of a child with a sleepy-like expression and purple hair into the denied pile. Aizawa had a quick look, which wasn't untoward "Hitoshi Shinso…" A wry grin appeared beneath his capture weapon "…I'll be approaching you sooner than you think."

(Some bar or another)

A Gaseous suit-clad entity stood behind the bar, observing his current patrons. The power gathered in the room was rather unimpressive. "Another smoothie Tomura-kun."

"Thank you, Kurogiri. Has your contact been able to find more potential members for the party?" Tomura asked, as he sat at the bar. Tomura was a tall young man, with light blue hair, glimmering red eyes and his body adorned with hands.

"Giran-san, is doing his best Tomura-kun; my question to you is how are you coping with the…enhancements that your Teacher and the Doctor have given you?"

The positively demonic grin on Tomura's face almost disturbed Kurogiri. All-For-One was many things but a positive parent and teacher were not among his positives. However, quirk enhancer and genetic alterations were…although the procedures were due to the Doctors work. With the binding of the object known as the Divine Dividing to Tomura, the entity within the White Wings had been a fount of new ideas and approaches.

Despite the original incompatibilities between the White Dragon and the Hand-man, the pair had begun to meld rather well. Just then the door of the bar opened and a non-descript man in purple livery, smoking a cigarette entered. "Kurogiri-san; Shigaraki-san a pleasant day to you both."

"And to you as well Giran." Tomura responded, not looking at the man.

"I…have some good news. Considering your new upgrade Shigaraki-san, whilst effective was not exactly quiet…You could say that it was rather distinctive and easy to track. However, it has sparked some interest."

Tomura looked up with interest as the door opened and a girl; a definite looker walked in. Dressed in black skinny jeans, black boots, black fitting shirt entered, her skin was alabaster white and her eyes were like sapphires and positively glittered in the low light "You're, Shigaraka Tomura right?"

"That's the name I am currently going by…why?"

"I am Cao Jie, a descendant of the Bloodline of Cao Cao, my great-great-grandfather Cao Cao; not the Cao Cao of the Han Dynasty but the granddaughter of his reincarnation but I am of the Lineage of the Han Dynasty Cao Cao."

Tomura looked at her slightly "Your bloodline links back to Han Dynasty Cao Cao correct?" Jie nodded "And your great-great-grandfather was named Cao Cao." Jie nodded again.

"Good thing I cleared that up. Now why would I want you to join me?"

"I am a skilled tactician for one but also this…Oh heavenly spear, spear of light, spear of truth, bloom from this mortal vessel and appear again." Jie's arm began to glow and an ornate spear with a dark blue shaft with gold decorations in the shape of a double helix materialised.

"I wield the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun. I like you, White Dragon Emperor desire to fight and defeat the Red Dragon Emperor."

Tomura eyed her "Welcome."

The door opened and another teen entered, this one looked like he'd seen much better days "My names Anon…My party is trick is this…" With that he summoned a pair of burning swords and two arms appeared from his back and they to conjured a pair of blades "Twice Critical and Blade Blacksmith…My quirk if you're interested in Pyromancy."

Jie grinned "Mine is Intuitive Adaption…Like I said a strategist."

(Fighting Buddha Dojo)

It was getting on for half five when Izuku finally left Ojiro's flat. Ojiro's family situation was interesting. Izuku didn't know the details but ever since Ojiro had been young; his parents had lost a court case over Ojiro's place of residence and it had fallen to Goku Sun.

Goku Son, meditated realigning his harmonic energy. Son snorted; Ki, Chi, Spiritual and Physical energy well the artists Shiva had blessed, talked to had devised these concepts as both ways of life and superpowers that manga about the orange and blue ninja was amazing. He'd had a long-fulfilled life; courtesy of being a reincarnated God, how that happened he had no idea. However, something told him he was not a God, he was more a man with a god's capabilities. He was only a mortal with a monkey-quirk.

He watched his nephew and Red Dragon Emperor head up to the roof; through cameras watched the spar "This world has two acceptable defenders in the future."

(Izuku)

When he arrived home, he practically jumped out of his skin. His mother wasn't the only one home. In his home were three other people! One of them was All-Might; Izuku quickly deduced that the other two were heroes of some calibre.

One was a man who looked as if he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a while. Someone that Izuku would have been told to avoid. Then there was another woman, a bit shorter than the scruffy one who seemed content to relax on the sofa "Izuku, ah there you are. I was expecting you back almost immediately."

"Ojiro and I…needed to discuss somethings. Things that on their own are not exactly normal but put together…"

"Are symbols of greater portents, a logical reasoning for such illogical and irrational thoughts. That's why I'm here, Midoriya. My name is Aizawa Shouta; Aizawa-Sensei to you…"

"You're the Underground Hero: Eraserhead, Quirk Erasure, you cancel out the effects of quirks." Izuku replied.

The woman chuckled throatily "He's sharp Inko-chan. He got that from you."

Inko blushed slightly "Nemuri-chan! Yes fascination for quirks came from me, but his hyper-analysis that came from him."

Izuku cocked his head "My analytical skills came from my father? Who was he? You've not told me his name other than his surname is Midoriya."

"Inko, now is the time." All-Might said, he was in his skeletal form.

"Your father was the Flame Villain: Arson. His real name was Midoriya Hisashi and for all his faults…" Inko scoffed and tears welled up "…I'm not blind to them, he truly cared about you."

Izuku nodded "What brings two members of staff from UA here?"

"We are friends with your mother that's why Midnight is here. I'm here to inform you personally that you have been accepted into UA; with a combined score of 102 points between points for villain stopped and other contestants rescued…Although points were considered to be deducted for your causing of collateral damage but others did cause more. Furthermore, well done UA is your Hero Academia; on a more personal note, I know who you are Red Dragon Emperor."

Everyone in the apartment froze at the last three words. Midnight out of curiosity and All-Might and Inko out of fear; Izuku summoned Ddraig only to find his Gauntlet didn't manifest and Aizawa behind him his eyes yellow with red pupil. The yellow faded and the Gauntlet appeared **"Aeon Balor…An exceptionally powerful Longinus, one that in your future sensei's hands combined with his quirk…Tread carefully partner."**

"Aeon Balor?" Asked everyone in confusion, along with the question and statement of 'The Gauntlet is talking!'. Izuku sweat dropped "Yes, the Gauntlet is my quirk and yes it talks. It's also not a quirk; it predates quirks by millennia…Anyway there's more to this. Aizawa-sensei; Aeon Balor is another name for the Longinus you have."

The Eraser heroes' eyes widened "A Longinus? What is a Longinus? What's a Sacred Gear? How does your Gauntlet and my Eyes tie into all of this? I have my assumptions; you seem to know much more. Furthermore, how does Ojiro Mashirao equate into this? His quirk on file is registered as tail."

Izuku collapsed onto his bean chair "Sacred Gears is an overall term encompassing your eyes and my gauntlet. Longinus are a class of Sacred Gears; the top 13 originally but now there are 18 Longinus Class Sacred Gears. Longinus Class are Gears that either when used effectively or contain enough power to kill a God or in this case kill those with quirks that render them immune to traditional means of death. Aeon Balor or Forbidden Balor View according to Ddraig has the ability to stop time of anything in the wielders field of view…"

Aizawa shuddered slightly "I can temporarily stop time? Or stop the perception of time?"

Izuku shrugged "I have not a clue. I think perception of time potentially or it might be both."

Aizawa grunted "Combine this new upgrade with my quirk…the results are potentially disastrous or benefitting, where does it stand in relation to the Red Dragon Emperor?"

Izuku paled slightly "Original Thirteen; ranked Five…At least in the official records if there are such a thing."

"And Ojiro Mashirao?"

"He has a normal enough Sacred Gear Sword Birth or Blade Blacksmith or if worst comes to worst both of them."

"Difference between them?"

"One's demonic and the other is holy."

"Enough of this Shouta-kun; time to eat everyone." Inko stated. The three heroes who had been at UA with Inko; all in different years and walks of life knew that if Inko instructed you to eat, you ate.

The conversation was pleasant and as everyone tucked into pork cutlets, the three heroes had grins and smirks on their faces as they gleefully or reluctantly told Izuku, a few things and experiences that they experienced with Anko.

A few hours later the heroes left. Izuku went to be shortly afterwards; he couldn't wait.

(A week later)

Izuku stumbled off the train, this was it! This was his first year of UA**. **Ddraig appeared on his arm **"We're going to have some fun, partner."**

He manuevered the corridors, nearly running into a trio; two males and one female who to some loud muttering quickly informed him that they were the 'Biggu Suri' or 'Big Three'. "Sorry, you guys wouldn't know where 1-A is?"

(Moments before)

"**Two of them have reincarnations…Vault-Boy feels like one of Issei's in-laws by marriage…Oh wow, bluenette with the chest reminds of Rias Hyodou."**

"Isn't that Issei-san's wife?"

"**One of."**

"One of…Oh wait Issei was the one with the Harem…Just how many wives did he have?"

"**Eight."**

"Great, slightly lost. Sorry Ddraig. Sorry, you guys wouldn't know where 1-A is?"

(Normal)

The bluenette was in front of Izuku before he could comprehend what had happened "Hi, I'm Hado Nejire but you can call me Nejire-chan. What's your name? What's your quirk? What year are you in? Oh are you a new first year? Yes, come with me."

"Nejire-chan…You're going to give him a heart attack…" Said one of the other two.

"Aw, Amajiki-kun…You don't allow me to talk to the first years anymore."

'**You know Izuku…She reminds me of another person; a leader actually. You could do worse then ask her out.' **Ddraig suggested in a mental link. Izuku blushed at that.

"You're less talk to, more talk at and ramble Nejire-chan…Come on new guy, I'm Togata Mirio…Anyway call me Mirio or Togata. Anyway, down here new guy."

Soon enough Izuku arrived at the colossal door and opened it.

Inside his future peers were waiting. Izuku spied people from his testing group including Uraraka Ochaco and Ojiro Mashirao "Midoriya/Midoriya-kun how are you?"

Izuku grinned at them "Pretty good."

Then he took in the rest of the room, he didn't know anyone there aside from Bakugo as another voice erupted "Take your feet off the desk this instant."

Izuku sighed not even five minutes in and already someone had triggered his former friend. "This is going to be a long three years."

After a cold introduction from Aizawa-sensei; everyone changed and headed outside for a 'Quirk Test.' "Bakugo, what was the furthest you've thrown a soft ball in Middle School?"

"70metres or so."

"Use your quirk."

Katsuki's face became one of sheer mania, he cocked his arm back "DDDDIIIEEEE!" He screamed as he launched the ball high into the air.

"750.3 metres." Deadpanned Aizawa.

After a monologue of about how Heroic Life was not to be taken likely, the rest of the class began to use their quirks. Most of the scores so far hadn't beaten Bakugo's aside from one. Which had infuriated the blonde to no end. Now it was Izuku's turn.

**BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! **Yelled the Red Gauntlet as it materialised and lightning began to crackle "Domination Drive!" Izuku growled as he began to channel Ddraig's energy and One For All around his body only for it to cut out.

"Midoriya Izuku…"

Izuku looked at the man "Aizawa-sensei?"

"Were you planning to disobey my instructions?"

"About going beyond plus ultra? No, I was…"

Aizawa snorted "That never fooled me even when your mother and I were friends. If she couldn't pull a fast one on me, what makes you think you could? I've seen your practical, your Quirk doubles your power every ten seconds…However, I saw you disregard that…Show me what you can REALLY do."

Izuku nodded he felt his quirk and power reactivate "**Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost! TRANSFER! EXPLOSION! DOMINATION TOSS!" **Scarlet and emerald energy manifested, Izuku reached back and with a roar hurled the ball into the air, with sonic booms accompanying it. "That's the sound barrier…three times…"

Aizawa grinned, pulled out his phone "No…four. Oh and 7999.9 metres…AND you dented the barrier."

"That's a manly score!" Declared Kirishima.

The rest of the trials were pretty much the same. Izuku had after being taken to one side by Aizawa to essentially 'pull his finger out or bug out' with a similar stance being assumed by the Red Dragon had then proceeded to come a very respectable 2nd place. He would have made it to 1st but on the side-jumping he had broken his leg.

"Take him to Recovery Girl." Aizawa instructed before addressing the rest of the class "The rest of you that ends today. Make sure you pick up a semester syllabus and your time tables."

(Recovery Girl office)

"I trust this won't be happening again?" The elderly hero said tapping her cane on the floor.

"Hopefully not so soon…I overdid it…"

"One For All and Ddraig…I know. Who do you think Toshinori-kun got to do his surgeries? Who do you think he trusted enough? You're good to go."

Izuku nodded and headed out the door where Ojiro, Uraraka were waiting along with "Kendo-san, is it?"

The orange haired girl looked and her eyes widened "Midoriya-kun…well, this is surprising."

Uraraka looked at the two "You two know each other? Sorry three?"

"Yeah…She's the only competitor and woman to have single handily fought myself and Izuku in a tournament and thrash us competently."

(Somewhere)

"Doctor…I trust you to dispatch the appropriate resources to the establishment known as the Twin Sun Club."


	5. Chapter 5

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts"  
_**"Sacred Gears"**

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

**Chapter V: Beatings and Breakings**

(Twin Sun Club)

The Twin Sun Clun; also known as the Tattoo Inn; was a multi-faceted industry. On the surface and for the most part it operated as a very much generic Western Style Nightclub and Bar with a Japanese take. In other words, loud and proud but all so restrained. It was a relatively active establishment with a regular string of clients both legitimate and illegitimate. Aside from the staff being in the pocket of various unsavoury groups, it was quite pleasant.

This was where Ujiko Daruma, entered. After nodding to the Bouncer's on the early shift. Both of whom had minor transformation quirks, muscle adding quirks to be precise and quickly entered. "At Ujiko-san, your Matcha Hai is just coming, to the third room." A young girl said. Ujiko nodded in gratitude and placed the precise money down on the counter, guises were to be maintained.

He picked up his drink and headed up stairs and found himself in the allocated room. "Kurogiri-san, Giran-san."

"Ujiko-san." Came the voice of Kurogiri and the fog shaped villain took on the form of a bar-tender not unlike the people downstairs.

The Doctor took his seat "Kurogiri-san knows who I represent, and I know Giran-san through my own connections. Although what makes me curious is to why I need to see you two face-to-face."

Giran smiled thinly "A Shigaraki-kun, requested me to meet you. He asked me to provide you with this…He says 'Sensei knows about this request' with that Giran slid a lilac coloured envelope over. Ujiko opened it.

_Doctor-san  
Pleasant day to you,  
Has there been any developments in the All-Might Project? Furthermore, have you investigated my existential ally's train of ideas?"  
Shigaraki_

Ujiko snorted "One moment." Ujiko's quirk 'storage' allowed him to modify temperature around him, thankfully he was somewhat resistant to its effects. Inside of his jacket pocket which was at -196 Celsius "Kurogiri-san, are the preparations sorted?"

"Always Doctor, what do you have?"

"My theoretical thesis, as paid for by our mutual benefactor made manifest. Also, Kurogiri-san, tell our Benefactor his donations to my work have worked wonders. Project Seven is ago; I have stable samples prepared but finding an appropriate and willing participant is another thing." With that he placed a case on the table and it began to smoke and crack.

Kurogiri's smoke enveloped the case and arm, the dextrous ease Ujiko placed the box and it's contents in a vault and retracted them. "That's for the All-Might project, you just need to find an appropriate base quirk. Also, tell Shigaraki to look over these documents they're…marked to his specifications."

Shigaraki whilst exceptionally sharp intellectually, was rather pedantic about how information was given to him. All For One had told his subordinates that it would be best to go along with it. "As for the other thing, I've found a few. I'll send you, Giran and Shigaraki my findings, when I get home. Some of them should be quite…shocking."

With that the Doctor left.

(UA)

The days were long, the lectures were intense but all in all Izuku was enjoying it. He had become fast friends with Iida Tenya, Uraraka Ochaco and Tokoyomi Fumikage and by extension of Tokoyomi; Asui Tsuyu, a girl or rather young woman who had the quirk of 'Frog'.

"Izu, Kendo-san from one 1-B has been thrown a challenge." Said Ojiro.

"Hirao? Kendo-san? Kendo Itsuka! What's the challenge? And who issued the challenge?"

"Apparently Uraraka-san was talking to Iida about it and someone in Class 1-A, wanted to see if it was true." Ojiro replied.

Izuku's eyes flashed momentarily and red lightning coursed across his body momentarily "Ojiro, we have Combat Training today don't we? It seems Bakugo needs to learn his place."

"Izuku, your Rage Mode is creeping."

"Rage mode, Kero?"

Izuku stopped, took a deep breath "Tsuyu, my quirk is influenced by my emotions. My Quirk has a few…alternate modes and Rage Mode is one of the more self-destructive elements."

Tsuyu nodded "Kero, I see…" She placed a finger on her mouth "Your quirk Boosted Gear wasn't it? I saw it boost your physical strength multiple times a bit like All Might's Quirk."

Izuku chuckled at that "Something like that, but due to the nature of my Quirk…I get backlash and broken limbs."

Mina who had been listening, eyes widened "Seriously…Dude what the…"

Izuku sighed "I had to work hard for my body to be able to withstand my quirk. Right now, I've only mastered a small amount of it…But it's growing. My Teacher and Kaa-chan; well they're going to try and pull a few favours."

The small group nodded as Izuku jumped to his feet "If you'll excuse me, Hirao and I have a date with Kendo Itsuka and padded flooring."

"What?"

Ojiro looked at Mina "Someone overheard you gossiping…" Mina blushed with embarrassment.

(Training Gym Beta)

Kendo Itsuka wasn't kept waiting long. She had done her warmups and stretches as she waited for Ojiro Mashirao and Midoriya Izuku. Her heart fluttered slightly as her thoughts moved to Izuku. When they had fought in the tournaments, she had felt untapped potential. This was going to be fun.

"Kendo-san, do your best." Rumbled a voice and above her on the balcony were her Classmates and Vlad-sensei!

"We'll keep this clean, no Quirks." Droned Aizawa-sensei as he turned up with Class 1-A; Bakugo was grinning dementedly. He was about to see Deku get put in his place!

"Kendo-san, this will be a two vs one match…" Aizawa drawled.

Kendo nodded "Yes, sensei…This should be fun."

Aizawa turned to his two pupils who were limbering up "It's you two against Kendo…I will not accept 1A on 1B beatings."

Ojiro looked confused "Less 2 on 1, more free for all."

The bell rang and the fight began. Izuku, launched a blistering salvo of kicks, with the first one aimed at Ojiro's mid-section. The tailed-hero in training, ducked out of the way only to realise that the kick had been a feint!

Izuku, over did the kick to spring-board off the second kick, an ax-kick, to connect solidly with Kendo's elbow. Itsuka grinned, grabbed the foot and responded with three text book jabs to the trapped limb. Izuku flipped away, landing in a roll underneath Ojiro's clothesline from his tail.

He jumped to his feet as Ojiro and Kendo began to fight. The boys remembering that the girl's punches were a lot worse than her kicks! Although her kicks were nothing to be sniffed at.

Ojiro groaned, it seemed Izuku was good for more than just being a good sparring partner. He, Ojiro, found that the Orange Haired martial art practitioner whilst hitting ever harder, the blows were not as painful as before. That didn't mean that they didn't hurt it just meant having the Red Dragon Emperor as a partner meant he was getting tougher.

Itsuka Kendo, grinned madly, as she leg-swept Izuku into a 180 leg drop. Izuku convulsed partially and felt blood leak into his mouth at the unorthodox but effective technique. "Mid…" Began Aizawa only to see Izuku, fold his opponent with a Kip-up. Aizawa watched as Izuku drew his legs into his chest and then used his shoulders and hands to launch himself into the air. The fact he managed to use it as a kick was impressive.

Itsuka reeled backwards "That…hurt."

"Not as much as our pride does…Ojiro and I, unable to…" Izuku began only to grab Ojiro's kick with both hands only to find himself airborne from an ankle-sweep and a heel kick to the temple. Izuku reeled backwards; the heel of his left foot landing on the paint of the fighting arena.

"_Ddraig what am I looking at here?"  
__**"A concussion and a Long Kiss Goodnight."  
**__"Uh?"_

Izuku found Kendo's foot in his gut. As he doubled over, Kendo had him by the hair, arched his back, kissed him on the lips, let him go and as he stumbled, the unmistakable sound of the heel connecting solidly into his temple dropped him like a stone.

"Midoriya is out."

Ojiro chuckled "Midoriya, you lucky bastard." Ojiro launched himself forwards and went to execute what would later become one of his Signiture Moves 'Tail Whirlwind Heaven'. The first kick was meant to stagger, his opponent the second kick to take them off guard with the third kick to put them on the floor so they could be arrested.

However due to the fact no quirks were to be allowed, the attack faltered, Kendo slid backwards, then with a kick to Ojiro's back just above the tail was all it took for her to cinch the win. "The pair of you are even better than the last time…I think, if we were allowed our Quirks, I'd have lost."

Ojiro cocked his head as he tapped Izuku back to consciousness. They both saw Kendo's hands expand "My Quirk, Big Hands…"

Ojiro shrugged "Maybe, but with mine…it'd be interesting. The three of us need to spar again some time."

"First win to 1-B, eh Aizawa?" Vlad asked rather jovially, only to receive a deadpan gaze back.

"If you wish. Although I suspect there was more to this to contribute it to a contest of one upmanship between our classes. Ojiro, Midoriya I want a fifteen-hundred-word summary of your skill sets to work out how you lost despite having a numerical advantage. Midoriya, I'd get that concussion sorted out before your Heroics 101 Class."

Midoriya nodded "Come on Midoriya-kun, let's go." Kendo said as she helped steer the concussed Sacred Gear wielder to Recovery Girls office.

As they made their way to the office, Midoriya was brought back to a conversation with Son-sensei about women.

"_Be straight with them Midoriya. Don't push it onto them."_

"Kendo-san…are you…doing anything this Friday?" He asked in what he thought was a composed and articulate manner.

Itsuka stopped momentarily, this had to be the concussion, but had Midoriya; a fellow hero in training whom she had just given a concussion asked her out? Yes, he sounded perfectly coherent if a little slow "Ask me in a bit, Midoriya-kun as you're concussed."

They entered the office "Midoriya, I trust this won't be a reoccurring thing? What did you break?"

"Didn't break anything Recovery-Girl…I gave him a concussion. Sparring accident."

"Well, I suppose that's better than breaking something. Repeated breaking of limbs can cause irreparable damage later on." The elderly hero murmured and with a kiss to the temple the concussion rapidly faded.

"My quirk might make you light headed momentarily, so if you're the first one in Heroics 101 be careful."

Midoriya nodded "Will do." He grabbed the bottle of water and promptly glugged some of it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better…Kendo-san, ouch. That sucked."

The orange haired girl giggled at that "Sorry for Long Kissing you."

"That was kinda cool. But that does reveal s-several questions…" Izuku trailed off whilst slowly turning red. It didn't help that his companion was also looking red at the cheeks.

"Midoriya-san, no…I'm doing nothing on Friday after School if that's what your asking."

"I have no idea what I'm doing but fancy getting food together?"

Kendo stopped momentarily "You're serious?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry, just I've never actually…" Izuku retorted blushing and stammering madly only to see Kendo beginning to giggle.

"I'm just messing with you. Yeah, why not. I mean I already know you somewhat due to our meetings at martial arts tournaments…Anyway I've got Cementoss now."

Izuku nodded "I've got Heroics 101…wait…Your num…ber."

Kendo blushed, pulled her phone out placed it on Izuku's, there was a beeping and Kendo's phone flickered "I'll send you a text."

Izuku stared after her **"She's a keeper kid…Anyway, we're going to be late!"**

With that Izuku set off for his classroom. He arrived just before All Might burst in "I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

The class erupted into cheers and gasps "ALL MIGHT! TEACHING HERE!"

"THAT IS SO MANLY!"

"SILVER AGE COSTUME! RETRO! BUT AWESOME!"

All Might was many things as Izuku quickly came to realised that is good a Hero, his mentor was…a good teacher he was not. "…In battle simulations."

Izuku jerked back to reality, "We need to get changed. Don't expect me to hold back because you're a friend Midoriya." Said Ojiro as he passed Izuku his outfit case.

"You, Ojiro hold back on me? I'd be offended if we were told we had to." Izuku replied with a grin on his face.

"Everyone will find themselves trapped in the black abyss of Dark Shadow." Tokoyomi rumbled as the aforementioned Quirk, stuck a spectral thumb up.

"Kero."

Bakugo merely growled rabidly and let of flurry of explosions. "I'll grind everyone under my feet as the pebbles you all are." With that he stalked off.

Asui looked at Izuku "Midoriya-kun, kero, didn't you say you were friends with him? Kero?" She croaked.

Izuku sighed "As…" Tsuyu extended her tongue slightly "Tsuyu-chan…" The tongue retracted "A long time ago, before our quirks manifested…Parents are still friends, we're not…Or never were."

The Heroes found the changing rooms and swiftly changed, Izuku was one of the first into observation room "Looking good, Midoriya-kun." Izuku spun to see Uraraka already changed with Jiro and Yaoyorozu shortly joining them.

Izuku was thankfully distracted from Yaoyorozus' exceptionally revealing outfit. Soon enough with Katsuki with bladed grenade gauntlets and an overly dramatic entrance meant he was the last one to arrive.

All Might then placed in Iida's hand "Young Iida, hand a ball to each of your fellow peers. Once you have received a ball which have been given a letter please found your partner with the same letter. The letters go from A to J."

Team A: Midoriya and Uraraka  
Team B: Todoroki and Shoji  
Team C: Yaoyorozu and Mineta  
Team D: Bakugo and Iida  
Team E: Aoyama and Ashido  
Team F: Sato and Koda  
Team G: Kaminari and Jiro  
Team H:Tokoyami and Asui  
Team I: Ojiro and Hagakure  
Team J: Kirishima and Sero

"Now that the teams have been arranged, this randomiser will allocate the teams that will be fighting." Declared All Might.

Team A (Heroes) vs Team D (Villains)  
Team B (Heroes) vs Team I (Villains)  
Team H (Heroes) vs Team J (Villains)  
Team G (Heroes) vs Team C (Villains)  
Team E (Heroes) vs Team F (Villains)

"Deku, it's me and you…Isn't this awesome." Uraraka stated with glee.

"**We do not share your sentiment Uraraka-san, because this fight will less be about Heroes and Villains and more of the dealing with an inferiority/superiority complex explosive angsty teen and his rigid sidekick." **Ddraig rumbled from Izuku's hand.

"Ddraig…be nice or rather at least bash Bakugo where he CANNOT hear us."

"Bakugo, please wait until we start the simulation before you unleash your villainous tendencies." Iida stated, thankfully in the midst of the near-permanent red gaze of his volatile partner they headed into the battlefield.

"Deku, you have a plan right?"

"Bakugo is coming at me, I'll deal with him. You get the bomb."

"MATCH START!"

"Guard the objective, I'll take out the trash, I'll deal with Deku and then Round-Face, unless she's made a break for here." With that the Grenade Bracer blasters firing, he tore through the corridor on the fifth floor, to the bannister and jumped down to the first floor "DEKU! TIME TO DIE!"

Izuku and Uraraka had made it into the building when Izuku stopped _"Ddraig, did you replace my limbs?"_

"**One of the things I'd forgotten that I'd taken back into myself from Issei; the need for consent…"**

"_CONSENT! I NEED TO AGREE TO YOUR TRANSFORMATION OF LIMBS!"_

"**I'm an Ancient Dragon; a Dragon EMPEROR…I don't regenerate often…actually more than I'd like but…It's complicated. In essence I regenerate more, but the remembered ones are less. Besides it's been a century or three. I need YOUR consent to it, plus in combat IS NOT the time." **Replied Ddraig telepathically.

Izuku nodded "Uraraka, hide…Baukgo's here; as thought. I'll contain him and you get the device."

Uravity nodded "Understood Deku-kun…Good luck."

"**He won't need it…hopefully."  
**"I won't need it…hopefully."

Both wielder and Dragon murmured as one as they headed further into the building.** "He's coming." **True to the Sacred Gear's senses as Izuku made it to the stairs, Bakugo landed with bombardment of explosions. Bakugo smirked and launched a powerful swing at the Hero, causing Deku to jump backwards as Ddraig began to **Boost.**

"Come Deku, don't dodge." Growled Bakugo as he smirked delirously at his favourite punching bag.

"I figured you'd come for me first…Kaachan." Deku retorted, his ear still ringing from the explosion. With that Izuku slid prepared himself as his former childhood friend rushed towards him.

"I'm not going to so much that this reunion will be stopped but it's gonna be close." Bakugo declared launching himself forwards with a right-hook, only to find his punch stopped.

"Eight Liberations." Izuku murmured and his costumed shifted into his battle armour as he lifted Bakugo and slammed him bodily into the ground. Bakugo grunted and saliva erupted from his mouth as his body jarred from the impact.

"You usually start with a right swing. My 'Deku' isn't going to mean 'useless'! Mine means 'You can do this'." Bakugo stopped, his eyes widened momentarily as his punching bag cut a relatively intimidating figure in the battle armour. _**"Kid, you're at your limit. Your power is on fifteenfold…Anymore and well you risk exploding into a mess."**_

Bakugo braced himself "Deku…" His hands lit off with a barrage of explosions "…That's what I hate about you!"

"Bakugo, what happened!" Came Iida from where he was defending the bomb.

"Just shut up and defend. I'm exceptionally pissed off right now." Bakugo growled.

"I'm not asking how you felt." Iida retorted.

Bakugo launched himself forward, elevating himself with an explosion to propel his head-height roundhouse kick. Izuku got his hands up, managed to deflect it into the wall next to his head. "Ddraig 1-2." With the Boosted Gear, Izuku responded with a powerful right hand into Bakugo's ribs, the foot came away and an impressive left hand jab caught Bakugo in the ribs.

The Ashen haired blonde launched himself away like a scalded cat "Looking away! Such arrogance needs to be stomped on, like you, like a bug. I'll fucking teach you." Bakugo snarled, his eyes widened as he saw the capture tape around his boot, not yet sealed.

"_If it's Kacchan, he'll be impatient." _Izuku calculated, so far he had been right. As of now, Izuku was heeding Ddraig's suggestion of facing his childhood bully head on. Bakugo's right arm erupted and Izuku had to dive out the way. His opponent was crazy strong!

"_**Always worth retreating…You've got his measure; he's going to be focused on you."**_

"_Ddraig, any ideas?"_

"_**Outside…that way you don't have to worry about collateral."**_

"DEKU! WAS IT FUN TRICKING ME ALL THIS TIME?!" Bakugo howled as he lost sight of his objective.

"HUH! YOU'VE GOT A FLASHY QUIRK THERE, DON'T YOU?!" This heralded by even more explosions.

"_**He's completely ignored your cute partner, took take a shot at you…Izuku, when you pass on…may I take your eidetic memory?"**_

"_Why?"_

"_**It seems exceptionally useful, especially in that fact that you only need to watch something for a few minutes and you're able to hyper analyse everything."**_

"_I guess."_

Izuku panted slightly as he took cover around a corner. _"Notice anything else, Ddraig?"_

"_**Yes, they should have sent Bang-teens partner as an advance. He has much better mobility, although the corners would hamper him most severely. Which Bang-teen knew. Now if you and the Girl, can flank him and get to the Hideout, Bang-teen would flank and timer runs out. If the three of us fought him, we'd be in danger of time running out…This is the most logical choice of action."**_

"_That's assuming I can beat…"_

"**NO! No assumptions…You, That Monkey, Monkey's Nephew and the Knight have invested much in you. You CAN and WILL beat Bakugo." **Ddraig thundered, nearly giving away their position as Bakugo stalked the halls like a barely lucid creature.

"He's just a pebble. He's just a pebble." Bakugo growled to himself as he stalked the hallways.

(Uraraka)

She peered around a corner, so far Bakugo hadn't found Deku yet. That was…good and bad. She honestly didn't know what to think of Bakugo yet. Powerful quirk definitely, but the rest of the heroic qualities…she was waiting.

"_Found it." _She thought to herself as she listened in on Iida's monologue '…Then I must also devote myself to being a villain.' His back was turned to her, a plan formed. All she had to do was tag Iida and she'd restrained him!

Suddenly Iida turned 'I AM EXTREMELY EVIL!' This was heralded by choking and rasping when it was trying to be a 'manic laugh'. Uraraka had to do a spit take "Iida-san, you're taking this so seriously…it's hilarious." As she said this, Iida recited what he knew of her quirk.

"Deku, I'm on the middle of the fifth floor."

(Izuku)

'Deku, I'm on the middle of the fifth floor.' Izuku smirked and he activated One For All and the scarlet and emerald lightning flooded his body "Domination: 5%" He murmured. Ddraig and OFA had harmonised throughout his body, he could theoretically OFA as a whole to nearly 30% but the blowback would definitely break his limbs but throughout his limbs his limit was 8% for his arms and 15% in his legs. He'd stick with an overall 5% for now. He really hoped he didn't have to go higher.

The tape was between his hands. He was as ready as he could be. "Why won't you use your Quirk? Are you saying you can beat me without it? Are you underestimating me, Deku?" Bakugo asked in a psychopathically almost lucid tone.

Izuku never believed in trash talking, but knew would need to, now was the time to start "Not scared of you anymore. As for my Quirk, you won't be in one piece if I have to use it."

Bakugo's barely kept lucidity vanished with a bloodcurdling scream, the explosions firing in overdrive, his bracers flashing madly he almost blurred out of existence as he hurled himself at Izuku. "YOU…ARE DEAD DEKU! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MOCK ME!"

Bakugo drove his bracer into Izuku's gut and place the small cannon at Izuku's head and grabbed the pin. "YOUNG BAKUGO STOP! YOU'RE REACHING UNSAFE LEVELS OF POWER! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?" Shouted All Might.

"If I don't hit him, he won't die." With that Bakugo pulled the pin. Smoke, heat and flame discharged down the corridor. "The more that's stored in the gauntlets, the stronger the blast…I'll force you to surrender even if your at full…URGH!" Bakugo reeled backwards as wind pressure slammed into him.

"Cardiff Shove." Izuku declared, his armour blackened and glowing slightly red. The armour began to glow and flames erupted around the Green Haired Dragon Emperor.

"Chwyth Coch!" (Red Blast) Izuku yelled as he punched the air, Bakugo had no chance to laugh as the flames coursed down the length of the punch and launched themselves shifting into a flame version of that silver dragon with blue eyes from one of the old Pre-Quirk era shows that Izuku liked so much.

(Iida vs Uraraka)  
'Bakugo! Bakugo! What in the world did you do?' It was Iida. As Iida was distracted Uraraka rushed forwards, her fingertips connected and she launched herself into the air. Iida's eyes widened, he grabbed the bomb and charged underneath, causing Uraraka to land heavily and head over heels slammed into the wall.

(Deku vs Bakugo)

Izuku looked, the building had a massive hole in it! "He had his costume made for long distances as well!"

"**Indeed…He is an extremely capable foe. My nemesis would have bound to him quite willingly."**

"Tell me later, right now we need to deal with this."

Bakugo didn't look to bad either, he had a few burns on his bracers and there were some cracks in them but overall he seemed okay. More animalistic but that was a given.

"Young Bakugo, if you do that again your team loses." All Might cut in to the momentary tranquil.

"_**Nice name…Horrible pronunciation, but as someone once said don't speak Welsh unless you can or you have a terrible head-cold." **_

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at that, as he tuned out Bakugo's petulant temper tantrum _"He really let Middle School get to his head…" _Izuku was taking off guard as Katsuki went airborne and was in Izuku's face. Izuku waited, for the counter attack, however an explosion blasted into his face, followed by two more with the last one sending him forwards.

A blow to the arm momentarily disabled it for Izuku and Katuski slammed him to the floor. However, Izuku managed to roll backwards "Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch!" (Red Heaven Launch), Katuski snarled as the armoured feet slammed into his face busting his nose.

The blade landed, shattering the armour on Izuku's leg, followed by a not entirely controlled explosion. "Give up DEKU. Or better use YOUR FUCKING QUIRK."

Izuku, shimmered "Milford Haven Shoot!" The round house kick caused Bakugo to move away, but Izuku used the motion to flip his entire body and bring down an ax-kick "MANCHESTER SMASH!" A bracer broke and Bakugo growled as his arm shuddered under the technique.

"Is this all your Quirk can do? Lights and armour? Pathetic just like you…Oh well, time to die."

"No. Time for you to lose." With that Izuku rushed forwards, Boosted Gear arm cocked backwards _"Ddraig…"_

"_**Already on it…1400% Exploding Detroit Smash?"**_

"_No. 1400% Red Deliverance."_

The booming laughter reverberated around him _**"See…You have an imagination…Where'd you pick up the Welsh?"**_

"_You're the Red Dragon Emperor, you're on a Flag. Might as well try and speak the language."_

"_**You fucking nerd…but you know what, you're mine! That's pretty cool."**_

"BOTH OF YOU ST…" Began All Might.

"URARAKA! GO! RED DELIVERANCE!" The two fists connected, the One For All: Domination: 1400% effortlessly dispursed the second 100% grenade bracer in an updraft that shattered flooring of the floor above launching debris and smoke into the air.

Uraraka gripped a pillar, she had knocked over in her fight with Iida, as the floor detonated in front of her "COMET HOME RUN!" With that like a baseball batter; she sent the debris at Iida forcing him to block, and she jumped launching herself into the air to tag the "weapon".

Katsuki looked up in horror; he had lost! That wasn't all, he'd lost to DEKU! "He…predicted me! He predicted me." He murmured.

"**The exhaustions gonna hit…now."**

Izuku grinned and collapsed "HEROES WIN!"


	6. Chapter 6

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts"  
_**"Sacred Gears"**

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique  
**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter VI: The Dragon's Out the Bag Pt1**

"Morning." Aizawa called to his class.

"Morning, Aizawa-sensei." Chime the class almost dutifully, although Bakugo only mouthed the words, something that Aizawa caught and would need to deal with soon.

"Your first task as a class…" He began, this was going to be fun. They needed to know when someone was psychology messing with them; a technique that if done right by a villain could be utterly devastating to a Hero. He watched them all stiffen and some begin to shake "…Is to select a Class President and Vice-President."

The two roles were rational decisions and ideas, both of which were implemented by that infernally smart marsupial that called itself the Principle. However, to decide it by the class was completely illogical; however this was UA and these things could be done however the Adults decided. "You have until the end of the period." With that Aizawa, downed a juice packet, got in his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

The class descended into frantic, raucous mess. **"Kid, do something…Maybe grab a pen, some paper and get everyone's name up on the board." **Izuku, jolted backwards as Bakugo slammed a rapidly popping hand in front of him.

"OKAY, YOU SHITSTAIN…DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE THINK ABOUT NOMINATING YOURSELF. I AM THE ONE WHO WILL BE THE NUMBER ONE! GOT IT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT DEKU!" Katuski growled as he tried to come across as intimidating.

"_**He definitely didn't get to rub one out earlier…that or he's in the closet for you." **_Izuku, turned red and looked at his arm and the more-or-less permanently formed green gem _"Seriously, Ddraig? Seriously…you know how that still sets me off."_

"_**I know. You're my funniest reincarnation yet…Now, TO THE BOARD!" **_Izuku looked at his bully "Please, move Bakugo…I have a plan."

Meanwhile as this conversation was happening, Iida was yelling for a democracy; the less studious students were thinking how they could use it to gain popularity. Then finally there was Mineta and from Ojiro and Izuku's opinion didn't deserve to be on the course; however he was there and who were they to judge.

Izuku had reached the board and after pulling a board marker out of his blazer had gotten everyone's names written. This had gone unnoticed _"Ddraig…If you could."_

"_**Pleasure…**_**SILENCE!" **Thundered the Red Gauntlet before being cut out by an angry red glare from the Homeroom Teacher. Everyone stopped and stared at Izuku, who suddenly flushed red.

"Ev…Everyone…is going to get a sheet of paper and you're going to put one person's name down. Then you're going to hand it in. Then…Yaoyorozu-san will tally up the results. The one with the most will be Class Representative and the second Vice-Representative…Any questions?" Izuku thankfully didn't stumble and mutter his small speech but for every moment he was under the scrutiny of the entirety.

"That is an exceptional idea, Midoriya…You are clearly a better person than I, for not thinking that through. I'll deal with the paper." Announced Iida, causing Midoriya to yelp.

Bakugo growled at Izuku, Izuku thankfully decided to ignore him. However, Yaoyorozu observed the two and had promptly decided to talk to Midoriya later that day. There was something about him; something that she'd read…she'd need to talk to mother and father about releasing her from her ban from the secret library.

Yaoyorozu, looked him up and down, snorted slightly. Midoriya was definitely on the shorter side of her class-mates, but there was something about him that intrigued her. She wasn't the only one, the rest of the Girls were watching him discreetly were in agreement. The future Creationist Hero needed to get to the bottom of this, Midoriya Izuku already from what she could tell; had the heart of a hero.

Everyone quickly put a name down and folded the pieces of paper, before Yaoyorozu, created a bowl and put the names in. She headed up to the front, and as she passed by Mineta; she distinctively heard the sound of tongue on a face. She shook her head and began to count the votes.

With each name, she tallied a mark against each name. Soon enough her eyes widened there were three names in total. Hers with hers as deputy and Midoriya Izuku as representative. Meanwhile, Izuku momentarily found himself paralysed **"Kid, you'll take the damn position. It'll be fine…We're going to need to talk tonight. It's relatively important."**

"_Okay." _Izuku looked at the board, his jaw dropped and his gaze snapped to Katsuki, who was looking more and more like a rabid animal with every tally. Ddraig, who Izuku hadn't dismissed remained but the subconscious, but constant boosting of energy through him stopped. Aizawa-sensei had stood up "Stop making me use my quirk."

Katsuki eventually settled, although still looking like a caged tiger. "Deku…"

Izuku looked at his former bully "No…Bakugo. Whatever, you have to say to me…is no."

"All of you, go for lunch and then change…We are going on a little field trip." The moment their Homeroom Teacher announced that, Ashido grabbed Izuku and proceeded to more or less drag him out of the classroom, blabbering about 'ideas to put forth to the Student Council'.

"Tails…Tell that…" Bakugo began as he rounded on Ojiro, only for the Tailed Hero to bat him away. Ojiro snorted, Bakugo had a powerful, true but the Sword User was confident in holding his own against the more primal and vocal student.

Lunch was made and served by the Cooking Hero: Lunch Rush and as everyone sat in groups, Izuku quickly found himself near the centre of attention. "Battle Training yesterday with All-Might was amazing…But, Midoriya…dude that was awesome, facing down Bakugo like you did." Gushed Denki.

"It…It was nothing. Hon…Honestly…" Izuku mumbled.

"Midoriya-chan, I tend to state what's on my mind but your Quirk is odd…I mean it's like All Might's but it seems like it doesn't quite work. Kero." Tsuyu croaked, from next to Ojiro.

"My quirk was a late bloomer…It…didn't properly sync with my body…It's only just about synced with my body." Izuku explained. Tsuyu's expression with her finger on her chin unnerved Izuku slightly.

She nodded "I suppose, kero, we're here if you…" Just then whatever Tsuyu was about to say was disrupted as alarms began to blare.

"Code Three Alert! Code Three Alert!" Blared the mechanised voices.

Across the lunch room, students began to panic. Izuku, turned to Ochako "Make me float." Soon enough, Izuku was looking at a horde of Reporters, the Sacred Gear flashed into existence and Ddraig thundered '**SILENCE', **this time Izuku focused on everyone "It's…the press. They've got through the barrier. They're here about All Might and the staff. The question is, who let them through."

It took the security-measures set up by Power Loader and Eraserheads Quirk nullifying gaze to deter and shove the reporters out. Lunch eventually ended and class 1-A headed to their classroom and were instructed to change into their costumes.

Soon enough the 20 Teens of Class 1-A Heroics set off. Izuku found himself sitting with Yaoyorozou, Tsuyu, Ochaco and a red-headed teen who introduced himself as Kirishima Eijiro. Nearby sat Kyoka Jirou, looking more like a walking rock star than a hero, Izuku's hand twitched as he reached for his pocket notepad.

He flinched slightly as someone antagonised Bakugo who responded with a flurry of explosions. "See, Midoriya-kun with all that hate and animalistic personality no-ones going to like him as a Hero." Mina stated with glee from her seat.

"Only babies and weaklings will like you Raccoon Eyes. Same goes for you Sparky. Out of all of you, I'm the one who'll be number one."

"Yaoyorozu, you got anything that'll calm him down or knock him out?"

"Unfortunately, not enough to calm him down and/or wake up in time to make him effective in rescue training…Speaking of, Midoriya-kun I need to talk with you and Ojiro-san at some point."

Izuku nodded, eventually the bus stopped and everyone disembarked "It's unlikely you'll get to practise Heroic Intervention Drills, HID for short or even Rescue Missions for the plain." Aizawa drawled "However, that does not mean you should not, cannot and will not be able to tour the facilities. As I explained at the beginning of the School Year, earlier on this week, UA teaches its own way…The better your records and scores the more likely you are to gain access to restricted or at least supervised areas without continuous observation."

"Class 1-A, welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint." Announced a short figure, clad in a white puffy jacket suit almost onesie sort of thing that went down to nearly their feet and a pair of yellow boots. "Here at the USJ, you will hone your quirks and rescue skills. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you here today with the understanding that you're meant to HELP people."

Meanwhile Class 1-A were surprised at the initial wealth of the High School however; Uraraka was amazed at the thought of being trained by one of the best Rescue Heroes! "Deku, this is amazing…we're getting taught by Thirteen!"

Izuku nodded, soon enough Thirteen was showing them the USJ in great detail. Thirteen pointed out every single zone and allowed the students to climb onto the zones and specifically the Landslide and Mountain Zone, as they were two of the closest zones. Thirteen evaluated the quirks and the types of rescue zones that they'd be most effective at.

Everyone had a laugh at Kaminari Denki, being told to avoid the Flood Zone at all costs. The tour around the zones didn't take that long and they had ended up in the plaza; which could be used as a hostage situation in the middle of a public area if needed. Just as Thirteen was about to dismiss the class, they would have done longer but they'd received a message that All Might had been held up by minor villain work.

"_In other words, He's at his limit…How long did we prolong it for?"_

"_**If he was smart about it possibly four maybe four and a half hours daily…potentially a week…Under the assumption that he wasn't smart…maybe…two to three days." **_

"Midoriya, you okay?" Asked Yaoyorozu the Class Representative.

"Uh yeah, yeah…everything's fine. Everything is fine."

Yaoyorozu nodded, however something at the back of her mind told her he wasn't. Last night had been an interesting conversation with her parents.

_(Flashback)  
Upon asking her father and mother to peruse her ancestry in the wing, they called the 'Legendarium' as if it was a private joke. Surprisingly, her father had acquiesced "What is it you wish to know?"_

"_Papa, there are people in my class that feel…odd. Like something old and ancient resides in them…I want to bring it up with them; but I need to confirm it."_

"_What do you feel, my little genius?"_

"_One of power, power that almost screams 'dominate, drive and destruction or dedication' and the other 'metal and elegance'."_

_Mr. Yaoyorozou nodded "I know you inherited a combination of your mother's family Quirk of creation and my Full Body Control and it appeared as Fat converter into any inorganic material or object providing you know the composition of it…But the thing I'm most proud of; it's your mind and intellect…Before I show you, I must ask you if you're ready, because once you know this, it cannot be unlearnt."_

"_I must. I intend to carry on the family business as both a Hero; like you and mother and my grandparents and also as business woman. I must strive forwards."_

"_I believe you…now let me illuminate you."_

_The answers had been literal and proverbial bombshells. The Origin of Her Quirk had in fact been a blessing from Jibril, Gabriel, her family ancestor Xenovia Quarta, was said to be able to create or summon a legendary blade of unstoppable force. Yaoyorozu was unconcerned about the blade; as she found it resting against a marble bust of her ancestor, with a plaque saying it had been forged by one Hyodou Issei._

_The Creationist Hero had then gone into a full-on search trying to find something about Hyodou Issei and Red Gauntlets when she stumbled upon a fragment of a book 'Ye Treatise of Y Ddraig Goch'. Creating a set of gloves, she opened it and there on the first page was a name "Midoriya Izuku…"_

_(End Flashback)_

Yaoyorozu along with the rest of the class noticed a purple and black vortex slowly spiral into existence. As it did so, the lighting cut out; as the lighting faded the portal began to expand and the first one out was a lanky young man, garbed in black with what looked like hands adorning his body.

Almost rushing past him were various people of all descriptions with a variety of quirks on display 'What is that.' Asked Kirishima curiously however, Yaoyorozu wasn't paying attention. Her eyes however were widening as their appeared to be no ending of the invaders.

Izuku, summoned the Boosted Gear "Iida-san, as Class Representative, I'm telling you to run for the School and tell them what's happening."

"But, Midoriya as a Hero in training I cannot…"

"Iida, you're the fastest of us. Furthermore, out of the people who are as quick as you…they will not lose the chance to fight." Bakugo's name was unspoken. Iida gulped "Y-y-you can count on me, Midoriya."

"Ddraig…do it…" The Red Dragon chuckled **"As you wish partner…six of them are like us…He's here…No, they're here…Partner, we're in some tremendously deep shit."**

"How deep?"

"**At the risk of sounding like someone from doing a parody of anime…We're going to need an anti-tank rifle to help us out of this one."**

Izuku gulped, he knew the abridged series. He was a young-boy, of course he liked that anime…Seras was amazing! "Thirteen-sensei, Aizawa-sensei..."

"All of you are to evacuate; if in the event you are unable to, you are authorised to use your quirks." Aizawa stated, with that 1-A, some under physical manipulation began to make their way towards the doors.

"Eraserhead and Thirteen, huh." Came a distorted voice as a gigantic blue monster appeared from the portal.

"_The barrier breaking from earlier today, must have been the work of these scumbags." _Aizawa thought as he pulled his googles up.

1-A began to murmur as the now titled Villains stormed the USJ "They must have a Quirk to jam the sensors and signal…" Stated Todoroki with disdain. "Furthermore, this attack must have been carefully planned for someone else in mind."

(Aizawa)

"Kaminari, try contacting outside…Thirteen I'm leaving the evacuation to you." Announced Aizawa, as he jumped the stairs. A villain with gun barrels for fingertips smirked.

"Shooting Squad!" Shouted the Villain, the ranged Villains aimed. Aizawa's eyes turned red and yellow.

"Huh? My Quirk…" Came the confused response only to find a knee buried in his gut. The green skinned, minotaur masked villain and one that Aizawa thought looked like a Medusa knock-off, were wrapped in his cloth and sent sprawling.

Aizawa, encountered a quirk user that had four limbs and scaled stony skin. "I can't erase mutant quirks, but you make good objects…to throw." Said villain, was then sent reeling into two more Villains.

Meanwhile, Tomura observed Aizawa with disdain "I hate pro-heroes. The masses don't stand a chance, similarly I dislike mid-level bosses…" He muttered as he scratched his neck.He muttered

Aizawa, noticed that the purple mist Villain had disappeared _"Shit…the one who looked the most annoying, I blinked…"_

"_**He's by the Red Dragon Emperor…Ddraig and Kiba can handle him. From what I've seen even the Non-Passover students won't go quietly. Have faith…Furthermore, thought about my other offer?" **_Gasper asked.

"_The Evil Piece thing…I don't like the idea of being anyone's minion. What does the Bishop piece do?"_

"_**Ranged attack and spell casting…In your case, more stamina to incorporate Aeon Balor and your Erasure…In essence it'll help you fight longer and possibly give you some of my…as Issei put it…racial feats, Umbrakinesis for one." **_

Aizawa grunted in acknowledgement. _"Umbrakinesis is shadow control…Correct."_

"_**Yup…Before you ask, I'm not the best at teaching under pressure. LOOK OUT!" **_Aizawa had unknowingly when combining his Quirk and Longinus in a new finisher known as 'Aeon Baelor Erasure', Aizawa had found some setbacks when combining the two abilities. Firstly; when combining them his dry-eye built up even quicker. At most the Erasure Hero estimated that he had 15 Seconds of usage. Secondly it caused ever so slight delusions and similar symptoms of drunkenness. Thirdly, there was a slight paralysis of about a quarter of a second due to being temporarily blind as Aeon Balor View increased perception of time when active, combined with Erasure. However, Aizawa did find an unexpected bonus, his quirk became physical when Aeon Balor was active.

Tomura began to run forwards "17 Seconds, 23 Seconds." He murmured as he charged forwards. Aizawa turned, his capture scarf unfurled and with grace and skill expertly wrapped his opponent and launched himself forwards. Aizawa hit his opponent in the gut with his knee, he also tried to land a powerful elbow strike but it was intercepted. Then the pain hit, Aizawa watched as his elbow began to break down "Don't push yourself Eraserhead."

Aizawa activated Erasure momentarily, and used the time to kick himself free. A lone villain tried his luck but the nocturnal villain dodged away again. "Isn't this too different to your usual job?" Handman asked, Aizawa looked around and found himself surrounded, Aeon Balor shone and the three were bound and incapacitated. _"That's new. Cao-Pei was right…Time to call for Doctor's acquaintances." _Tomura thought to himself "By the way hero…I'm not the last boss as you thought. Nomu is. Kurogiri! Get the Others, the Hero Force has a Sacred Gear!"

"_Oh Shit."_

(Class 1-A)

The class headed towards the door, however the more melee orientated students were beginning to break formation and form a barrier. "Deku…I'm going to kill these…" Growled Bakugo.

"No, Bakugo…You will listen to me, if they get closer yes. Then you can fight you fucking lunatic. Right as of now, you have no permission to Search and Destroy. I, really dislike you Bakugo…But I don't want to have to tell your parents that you died being a fucking idiot." Izuku retorted, his late-night discussions with Ddraig had been helping him get over some of his social awkwardness and inability to really speak his mind.

Bakugo growled and turned on him "The fuck did you say, you useless Quirkless Shit!"

"Midoriya's right, Bakugo…" Surprisingly it was Kyoka who spoke up "You're sounding like a little girl on a permanent time of the month." Bakugo's temper flared even more, but the Explosion User, knew that his former punchbag and the Bass Bitch were right.

"Midoriya, please for all our sakes put him in his place."

"I…will…in public…"

"You're playing with fire, Izuku-kun." Tsuyu pointed out.

"Tsuyu, you've seen my Quirk right…" Izuku replied "Why aren't we out yet?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Came a soft silky voice. The students turned to see the same vortex appear in front of them, only this time joined by six more Villains, these appeared to be on a different level. Izuku, powered up Domination and launched himself at the door, the door buckled and cracked, one of the villains moved to intercept only to find Dark Shadow grabbing him and throwing him to one side. Izuku dived as Shoji slammed into the door, opened it enough."

"IIDA! GO!" Izuku yelled and the Engine Hero charged out.

Kurogiri's gaseous form convulsed slightly at the minor inconvenience of the student escaping "Anon, Cao-Pei, Bikou, Morgan, Artoria…Master Shigaraki's elites, time to do your job."

Bakugo and Todoroki shot forwards, only to be blocked by Thirteen "I'm a Rescue Hero, but I will lay down my life for my students. I, Space Hero: Thirteen declare Villain Threat approved and Combat level of Quirk Usage."

Izuku smirked "Domination Drive: Eight Step Liberation!" The next thing Morgan realised one of the students had crossed the ten-metre distance and delivered a devastating quick to his gut. Spit and blood erupted from Morgan's mouth, "BROTHER! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed the Golden-Haired girl as she pulled a golden cross-guarded two-handed longsword out of a sheathe on her back.

Ojiro, moved summoning two swords and locked blades with the girl. The other students moved to combat the six immediate threats; Kurogiri grinned if he could and with magnificent control sent the Elites and the Students across USJ.

(Mountain Zone: Combatants: Kyoka Jiro; Momo Yaoyorozu; Denki Kaminari and Toru Hagakure vs Cao-Pei and Villains)

Yaoyorozu, looked at her team and her opponents. They had been scattered like petals on the wind, but these minor villains didn't seem to know their quirks. Yaoyorozu, quickly noticed the seemingly unconcerned villain, clad in black skinny jeans, trainers and jacket; for some reason she seemed to be the most dangerous out of all their opponents.

"Huh, must be fate. Cao-Pei, descendent of Cao-Cao, at your service." Cao-Pei announced bowing towards her opponents.

"Yaoyorozu Momo. These are my classmates Kyoka Jiro, Kaminari Denki and Hagakure Toru. Cao-Pei? Cao-Cao, wasn't she the formers daughter and he was ruler of the Han Dynasty?"

"You're smart as you are beautiful Yaoyorozu Momo. You are correct; surely you've noticed weird things are happening, I mean weirder than normal considering that normal is almost out of comic books?"

"Yeah…So who are you really, Cao-Pei? If that is your real name."

"It is…Look Reincarnation is a thing, I'm here not for your colleagues or friends or even…you…Get them. If they live or die it doesn't concern me." With that the Villains rushed forwards.

Jiro was the first to move, her jacks connected with her Stereo Boots and the constant stream of them. The sound was instantaneous and exceptionally effective. Cao-Pei, was momentarily staggered but eventually managed to focus again, being a female reincarnation of one the Han Dynasty's famous leaders' daughters and possessing said leader's intellect had its advantages.

"_The purple haired girl with speakers manipulates her heartbeat. One is invisible…The other girl Yaoyorozu she seems to be the sharp one, her quirk is unknown and the boy…Kaminari? Electricty of some sort if his costume is to do with anything. A simple decapitation strike is most efficient." _Cao-Pei, flexed her hands and she headed towards her target.

Hagakure, was having the time of her life. Due to only being detectable via her gloves and boots, she was able to confuse villains into friendly-firing and cause some of them to get away from her, leading to incapacitation via a blow to the head. Villainy was one thing, paedophilia and groping underage girls was something only the most depraved would do.

Yaoyorozu grunted, Cao-Pei hit hard! It didn't help for the Creationist Hero to know that she had let her skills go rusty. Yaoyorozu was sporting several cuts, grazes and a pair of cracked ribs from one of the Leaders. Her opponent, looked unharmed aside from a beautiful black-eye.

The four heroes in training were slowly losing ground. Yes they had taken out some of the villains but apparently it appeared that Cao-Pei; had managed to rope in some of her own rent-a-thugs. "Rent-a-thugs, so useful…Literally a Yen a Thug."

"Isn't quantity a quality a quality of its own?" Toru asked "Anyone got a plan for getting rid of these guys?"

"I do, I can use my quirk…But when I do, I don't exactly have control of it." Screamed Kaminari, as he frantically pushed himself away from the opposing electric-quirk user. Yaoyorozu nodded, pulled her book off its ridge flipped it open, closed it and the back of her red leotard swole and burst open as a insulated blanket erupt from her back. "Hagakure! Kyoka!" The three girls covered themselves in the blanket, Kyoka protecting the taller girls modesty.

Denki gulped and his body began to crackle and sparkle with visible, crackling and curling currents of electrical energy "INDISCRIMINATE DISCHARGE: 1,300,000 VOLTS!" He screamed as the electricity rushed off him.

"_A good strategy. A rushed one, but no doubt effective. Time for me to depart." _"Kuro…" Cao-Pei barely called out for assistance before she vanished. She had to test one of her ancestor's former foes and later allies. _"She'll do, pity she's not a sword or spear user…not seen does not mean unskilled. Another fight at a much more appropriate time."_

"Yayayayay." Was the last thing she heard as she vanished.

(Fire Zone: Mashirao Ojiro vs Artoria and Villains)

"…and that makes fourteen." The Tailed Hero said as he effectively tail-whipped his last opponent in the head. The villain landed with a sickening thud, as his head and neck struck the base of one of the fire projectors. That body wouldn't be the last. In fact of the twenty odd villains in the Fire Zone with both Ojiro and Artoria, the two sword wielders had effortlessly took them down.

"Ready, Sword Birth? Ready to test your mettle against Artoria Pendragon?" With that the sword scraped free and whistled towards the Tailed-Hero. The Tailed-Hero pulled a sword out of the ground, the two blades crossed as the fight began.

Blades crashed and sparked and occasionally Ojiro's broke, it wasn't until the fifth pair of swords broke that Artoria closed the distance, kick to the gut; four deep but superficial cuts two to each arm. Finally five light cuts to the sides and chest.

"You…fought well. Shigiraki expects us to kill those who could stop him. If you hadn't performed as admirably, I would have acquiesced. Get stronger, train better for our blades shall cross again. Fair thee well Ojiro Mashirao; Practitioner of Sword Birth; Future Hero. Kurogiri, let's go."

(Shipwreck Zone: Tsuyu Asui; Minoru Mineta; Shoto Todoroki vs Anon and Villains)

Todoroki, was lowered over the side by Tsuyu's tongue. The girl then held out her arm so Todoroki hovered just above the water. Todoroki then froze the entirety of the Shipwreck Zone, cemementing the surroundings villains. "The ice is four feet thick; you're not going to get through. However, tell me why you're here and I'll ensure you don't get hypothermia."

"Kero, thanks Todoroki, kero." Croaked Tsuyu; as she bounced a bit more.

"I want to be a hero…my apologies, Asui-san. I did not account for your Quirk."

(Landslide Zone: Izuku Midoriya vs Morgan and Villains)

"Chwyth Coch Explosion 150%" Izuku shouted. Fire billowed, Villains shrieked as the flames singed clothing and the shockwave ripped through the training zone.

Morgan's eyes widened as his assigned minions were casually battered to one side. "You! You can't be! W…w…we…we…were told that you hadn't come back!"

"Me, not come back? I was destined to. The moment the White Dragon was reincarnated; I was to be as well." Izuku responded casually dodging spikes of rubble created by Morgan's Quirk: Mutation; in essence Morgan to mutate and manipulate most objects in the generic classification of 'solids' and project them at terrifying speeds. His training with it meant he could manipulate certain liquids; but the warping only worked if he could remember the composition of the material he was warping and what he had intended to manipulate it into. (Think a slightly watered-down Overhaul)

Izuku, saw an earth projectile erupt beneath him. "Bangor Stomp!" An armoured foot slammed down; a shockwave erupted from the centre point of his sabaton shattering the forming lance of earth. The shockwave rushed out a short distance disrupting Morgan's attempt to skewer him. Morgan gulped; he concentrated and a string of circles erupted in a spiralling pattern all of which ended on Izuku.

"Oh Heavenly Earth: Mutual Explosive Embrace!" Chanted Morgan, the spirals began to glow a molten red.

"Oh Fuck."  
**"Oh Fuck."**  
The next thing they knew was scolding heat and temporary loss of hearing as the world around them exploded.

(Ruin Zone: Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima vs Bikou and Villains)

The catastrophic explosions could be seen blatantly from the Ruin Zone, where Bikou had promptly joined Bakugo and Kirishima in taking out the villains. Bikou was a tall, slender but muscled man. He seemed the type to be quick with a joke and moved with a grace akin to a dancer; everything in moderation with poise and grace.

There was a thud as the last villain hit the floor "Now that we've dealt with the trash, let's see how you heroes fair against me!"

With that Bikou spun into an old fighting stance. Bakugo snorted "Like that's going to stop you shit-eating villain from me!" With that he launched himself forwards, explosions propelling him through the air. "HOWITZER IMPACT!" Yelled Bakugo, only for Bikou to sway out of the way. Bakugo landed in a 'hero landing' in an explosion more akin to a suicide vest.

"Monkey Arse Scratch." Bikou responded before muttering "Bo extend!" With that the rustic red bo-staff extended hitting Bakugo, right in the ass. Bakugo screamed with rage, reached for the pole and found it retreating. Bikou; smirked like a Red-Shanked Douc and nonchalantly cocked his head as he peeled a banana. He stepped out of the way of another animalistic strike and responded with a light kick to the ass and a wet-finger in Bakugos' ear. _"This is so much fun…our insider was right! Provoking Bakugo is hilarious…"_

"Get away from Baku-bro and fight me!" Shouted Kirishima, Bikou dodged at the last second, before bending around a punch. Kirishima and Bikou locked eyes, before like a snake Bikou kissed Kirishima on the lips before swinging his bo-staff into the redheads stomach. Surprisingly, it bounced off, Bikou looked at Kirishima's hardened abs, they were fantastic in his view, only to be caught off guard as Kirishima closed the distance and landed two solid punches; which cracked the armour!

"Damn, red…not only are you exceptionally hot…you're also pretty manly…What's the secret?"

Kirishima blushed "Uuhh, training and juice…"

"Sorry about that earlier…That's probably going to bite me in the ass. Look, this is going to be stalemate…" Bikou was distracted by a roar, "…I'm so sorry about this." With that he dropped to the floor as Bakugo roared overhead and ploughed into Kirishima taking him into a building.

"And like that, I kinda need to leave. Toodles." Kurogiri appeared and as Bakugo launched himself out the building, Bikou winked before he was gone. _"That…was too easy. Cao-Pei…she needs to be briefed. Bakugo, could be useful."_

"Baku-bro, the plan? Should we help our friends?"

"If you want to shitty hair, we're heroes. They're not much of a hero if they can't get themselves out of this…I'm going to kill a few people." Bakugo cackled;

(Squall Zone: Fumikage Tokoyomi and Koji Koda vs Villains)

Fumikage quickly utilised his large partner as bait and let Dark Shadow deal with their villains. I.e. Play hide and slam, with the buildings and floors as barriers. "You okay in this revelry of darkness and madness?"

The Ani-voice hero responded with a thumbs up.

(Central Plaza: Mezo Shoji; Ashido Mina; Ochaco Uraraka; Hanta Sero; Rikido Sato; Yuga Aoyama and Thirteen vs Villains)

The villains in the plaza were like in the other zones having an exceptionally rough time of it. Among the heroes in training there were some interesting combinations of finishers. One would later be known as 'Gravity Slam', Sero would wrap the Villain up, Ochaco would remove their gravity and drop them.

Another one was more aptly known as 'Distraction Acid/Distraction Laser', rather simply Mina and Aoyama would target the villains nearest to Shoji with aforementioned acid or laser and the multi-armed student knocked them out.

Thirteen had ultimately squared off against Kurogiri; halting the Villain from transporting the remaining six children across the terrains. They, had no idea if the others were alive; but considering the sounds of conflict reverberating around the arena, Thirteen had confidence that they were alive.

Unfortunately, They were taken off guard and Kurogiri, the warping villain, was evidently the intended extraction person; revealed himself as a vicious combatant. As Thirteen, tried to suck their opponent into their finger; Kurogiri had warped the attack behind Them. Thirteen had little chance to scream or make any sound as their attack ripped open their suit. As Thirteen went catatonic from the shock, they found some of the scattered students making their way to them.

Suddenly, a grunt of exertion and a scream of pain attracted everyone's attention; however as nineteen of the twenty Heroes-in-Training clustered; one defiant voice thundered across the USJ **"BALANCE BREAKER: BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL!"**

A streak of crimson rushed across the sky and landed just in front of the students "ALBION! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!" A reverberating double toned Izuku called.

Tomura looked at his current toy and Nomu "Nomu…kill the Red thing."


	7. Chapter 7

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts"  
_**"Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo  
**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter VII: The Dragon's Out the Bag Pt2**

_Tomura looked at his current toy and Nomu "Nomu…kill the Red thing."_

Class 1-A's eyes widened, as the ground in front of them had some impact craters in as a red-mech slammed into the ground. The helmet retracted in a faint shimmer of light revealing an equally surprised looking Izuku "Is everyone okay?"

"We're okay, Midoriya. However, Professor Thirteen's been ripped apart and LOOK OUT!" Shouted Mina as Izuku turned into a massive blue fist of the brain exposed creature.

Izuku's body rocked and turned as the fist slammed into his side. There was the distinctive sound of flesh on metal and the metal groaning and contorting, only for it to repair itself. **"Ddraig 1-2!" **Izuku called as his helmet reappeared as he launched two solid punches, only slightly moving the Nomu.

"It's no use Red, my Nomu has Shock Absorption." Hands called out.

"Master Shigaraki…they're Heroes…it is unbefitting to tell them the secrets of our Secret Weapon." Mist said, forming the closest thing to a physical and corporeal form, around a metal brace; which upon close assumption the basis of its corporeal form.

"Kurogiri, I believe I'm the one in charge of this party…Not you. It's not like this Hero is going to stop Nomu." Shigaraki, formerly Hands, rasped as he looked Aizawa.

As he did so Aizawa's eyes flashed red stopping the decay "Eraserhead, Aeon Balor…Wrong quirk…Divide!" Aizawa grunted as the effect took hold. The effect ended and Aizawa had a look of surprise on his face.

"Surprised? Most are. I have a dual quirk; one divides my enemies' power and the other…well you've figured it out." With that Shigaraki grabbed Aizawa, intent on decaying him from existence.

"**RED DRAGON DISCHARGE!" **Izuku yelled, Ddraig obliged and flood the Sacred Gear with blue dragon fire; Arson may have been Izuku's father and had a decent Quirk, it had nothing on this. If Izuku and Ddraig had not been partners; the Greenette would either have been Quirkless or had a weak amalgamation or something completely different, there are countless realities where such a thing has occurred but here and now Ddraig had made Izuku fireproof, resistant and retardant to an unknown point in time. Anyway, the flames erupted into existence, were swallowed by the Gauntlet and a cone of fire around a thousand degrees Celsius slammed into the Nomu.

Shigaraki turned, Aizawa vanished as the searing white heat slammed into "NOMU!" Shigaraki howled in rage at the site of his pet disappearing from view, into the heat of the fire. **"Shigaraki CALM YOURSELF! This is the work of Ddraig! He called you out…You cannot let this control you. I must not let it rankle me either; we are stronger than he…Your upgrade will allow us to triumph…Just calm partner, you are going to be the Greatest White Dragon Emperor this world will ever see. You are reborn! You were reborn of the Great Red Dragon's Flesh as the Ddraig was." **

With that White Wings erupted from his back. "Vanishing Dragon: Balance Break: Scale Mail!"

1-A watched in horror as a White Version of their Classmates Red Mech appeared. "Ojiro, you're not losing your mind right now…Mind telling us why? You seem to be on the level with this. Kero." Tsuyu asked, finger on her chin.

"Asu…Tsuyu, I wasn't expecting this too be so soon…And like last time." Ojiro replied absentmindedly.

"Last time?"

Ojiro winced "Tsuyu, I'll explain when I fully get the details of what is about to happen."

"You lot alive?" Rasped Aizawa, he was looking extremely bedraggled, his arm was a mess.

"Aizawa-sensei…your arm!" Fussed Yaoyorozu as she began creating a first-aid kit to tend to his arm.

"The school's been notified; the staff are on their way." Jirou commented. Iida had sent a mass message to everyone's phones. Smiles and cheers almost reached the battered, beleaguered and bruised but triumphant young-heroes in question. However, a deafening crash was heard as the White Armoured villain, slammed its Red Armoured counterpart into the ground.

Izuku, spat blood into his attacker's face as he pulled himself to his feet. "Shigaraki, Giran has managed to assemble some more like-minded individuals."

"Bring them in. I'm beginning to like the RNG now that I've got the Red Dragon Emperor in front of me. Now, then…shall we Red Dragon?" With that Shigaraki launched himself at Izuku with blinding speed and the gauntlets taking on a dark greenish blue tint. Izuku managed to avoid the first swipe but Shigaraki brought his left hand underneath and grabbed Izuku's side.

The doors to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint and part of the wall came crashing down as All Might arrived clad in a white work-shirt, bright yellow pants and brown loafers "FEAR NOT 1-A STUDENTS! BECAUSE I AM HERE!" All Might yelled.

"Kurogiri NOW!" Shrieked the distorted voice of Shigaraki as he press even more pressure into Izuku. The armour by now had been peeled away and now Izuku himself was being exposed to the decaying power of Shigaraki.

"**Pathetic, Ddraig…Absolutely pathetic. This was your chosen vessel? Shigaraki, this one reeks of All Might's Power. Your Teacher wants All Might dead, All Might himself doesn't seem as power…" **Albion rumbled from the wings.

Shigaraki went to respond only to find a fist in his gut. Shigariki bent double, but now before kicking Izuku in the chest with a decay-active foot. That had been a painful training session, activating his quirk from all of his limbs. "MIDORIYA!" Shouted Yaoyorozu in horror and even All Might faltered as he saw his protégé, decomposing and slide into the water of the Shipwreck Zone.

"_I'm sorry Young Midoriya…I'm sorry for not being able to train you effectively. But I can avenge you." _All Might thought. Izuku and All Might hadn't been able to meet often but when they did it was mainly for Izuku to transfer additional power into the dying flames of One For All. All Might had found that his time limit had been extended, Ddraig had told him to use it sparingly, to keep within his standard limits and only use the transferred power sparingly.

"ONE FOR ALL DRAGONAR!" All Might thundered as he launched himself towards Shigaraki, as the White Dragon Emperor of Decay turned to acknowledge the threat only to find his ribs breaking as All Might's crimson covered fist slam into him.

"PHASE LARIAT!" Shigaraki's back screamed as a hero slammed into him, sending him into the floor. Speaking of the floor, massive gauges and craters had been ripped out of the earth due to the sheer power of the blows. 1-A couldn't believe the sheer power that the Vault Boy lookalike and All-Might were delivering between them.

"Lemillion, leave this one to me! DRAGONAR CAROLINA SMASH!"

(Izuku)

The world around him was grey "Am I dead?"

"**Not quite partner, although we're in very bad shape." **Ddraig explained looking as impressive as ever **"However, a few interested entities want to meet you."**

Suddenly the greyness erupted into a bright white light and surrounding him were three people; one of whom Izuku managed to pick out immediately "Issei Hyodou, The Strongest Red Dragon Emperor! The Harem Devil!"

Issei turned "Ah…well met Midoriya Izuku, Ninth One For All Wielder…and the reason in here's relatively packed."

Izuku's eyes widened and jaw dropped "Eh…That can't be…" Issei tapped the Greenette on the shoulder.

"Mutter later, impressive feat. By the way. Anyway, we're in your subconscious and we, I mean you, are dying…Yeah being hit with a decomposition spell isn't pleasant and I thought Xenovia was bad."

"Xenovia…"

"My wife…one of eight. My third wife actually, our descendent is in your class by the name of Yaoyorozu!"

Issei's eyes widened "The Vice-President is your descendent!"

"One of several actually. Anyway, not now. I'm here because of well Ddraig."

"Greetings, Nine…I'm number Seven, in life I was known as Nana Shimura and I'm Yagi Toshinori aka All-Might's successor with One For All…I'm well going to be helping you try to train OFA." Stated the Woman in a black sleeveless bodysuit with a cape.

"**I'm Ophis…The Ouroboros Dragon or Infinite Dragon God. If Mini-Red here has told you of me, I'm more powerful than him and the one making this moment. Anyway, you're dying due to fighting the White Dragon Emperor who has been remade in the Great Dummies flesh. Being made into a dragon means all our powers and benefits such as life force and none of the consequences; allowing you to use the more dangerous abilities of us without consequence. I also know that your One For All Power usage will increase. The choice is dying and lose Ddraig and One For All forever and doom the world or be remade in my flesh to carry on fighting."**

Izuku nodded and turned to Issei and Nana "Then why are you two here?"

"Call us the advocators because their some consequences to this. You'll escalate this stalemate between Good and Bad provoking all out war at some point, have a massive target on your back from All For One, the villain that injured Toshinori and killed every singe One For All wielder before him; his experiments both successful and unsuccessful but on the other hand you'll be able to scout Sacred Gears, Reincarnations and become a Hero." Nana explained "Oh and that Yaoyorozu girl will be an asset in your corner."

Issei smirked "More enemies from me, I've got a lot of them. Another flustercuck of a situation is inbound, but Ddraig and able to meet the other bearers for help…"

Ophis smirked **"Then there's the Diabolos Dragon mode, Diabolos Juggernaut Drive, Ouroboros Scale Mail, Boosted Ouroboros Scale Mail, Cardinal Promotion…all of these are powerups and very effective tools if your willing to take the risk."**

Izuku looked at them "I still have to show Kaachan that I'll be the number one hero…Although, can we hold this until we get to Class 1-A..."

The grins from Issei, Nana, Ophis and Ddraig almost ripped their heads off.

(Tsuyu)

Tsuyu was soaking wet, tears streaming down her face as she hopped across the battlefield, bouncing of Suneater; one of the advance guard. She looked down at the remains of the boy that had once been her classmate.

He was a mess! One and a half legs were one, his intestine and stomach bag were knotted and twisted. The flesh around that area was either gone or grey. His lungs were grey and slowing in movement, his heart was just about beating but with every beat, more blood coated the Frog-themed girl. The arm with his gauntlet was at the bottom of the stairs and the other was only holding on with a few strands of muscle and a few ligaments.

"Tsuyu…so…rry…'o…'ak…uld…" Izuku mumbled.

"Izuku, hold on…kero. Hold on."

Tsuyu landed awkwardly behind the students with Yaoyorozu. The White Dragon Emperor was being soundly beaten before ""That is it...Time to evolve."

"_**Shigaraki, you wish to utilise the Juggernaut Drive! We have yet to find a stable source of Sage Jutsu or Sage Chakra to replace the lost life-force." **_Albion rumbled in protest.

"Albion, we have no choice. All Might is running on a stockpile of Red Dragon Power. For us to win, we need to outlast that supply of power!"

"_**Very well."**_

Shigaraki! Took flight and absentmindedly divided the spiralling wave blasts from Nejire-Chan before screaming "I, who is about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the Principles of Supremacy from God. I envy the "Infinite", and I pursue the "Dream". I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy, and I shall take you to the limits of White Paradise."

"**That's the Juggernaut Drive of the White Dragon Emperor, we're going to need Izuku."** Kiba explained, as a response Ojiro summoned two different swords. From what Kiba had told him, the Dragon Emperor's were best left to it.

"But, Izuku's kind of in pieces…"

"**Is he?"**

Izuku's corpse was carefully extracted from Tsuyu's arms "Tsuyu, where's his Gauntlet?"

"Kero, one moment." With that Tsuyu hopped away, a villain who had joined the fight had grabbed the Gauntlet "Boss! I'VE GOT IT!" He spoke to soon as a pink-tongue wrapped around his waist and he found himself being dragged into the air. Unfortunately for the Villain, Tsuyu wasn't considering her actions as a hero and as she slammed the villain down, combat stopped temporarily as a sickening crack reverberated as Tsuyu broke the villains' neck.

Tsuyu grabbed the Gauntlet and hopped back to Izuku. As she placed it where Izuku's arm was missing the dull and fading red and green gauntlet began to glow. Then across the USJ as the Teachers arrived, Snipe was the first one in his revolver already in motion as he pulled the trigger and his twelve years of being a hero in the Texas Department of the League of American Heroes (TDLAH) came to the floor. Texas was known as a State; with a lot of Heroes, Villians' and Vigilante known for using firearms and or possessed Quirks that aided in the stereotype of 'Cowboy State', the only one worse was Wyoming and even the LAH (League of American Heroics) let Wyoming deal with Wyoming. Something about only the mad, bad and desperate try to bring Hero Law to Wyoming.

As he made his way to the downed form of Izuku Midoriya, he faltered as the famed Gauntlet erupted into a blazing aura of crimson and green, the wave of energy washed over the body; as out of his other arm a green and black gauntlet emerged. Snipe, pulled a lasso from beneath his serape and reeled in the Vice Representative as Izuku sat up.

His UA tracksuit was in ruins, revealing his muscled physique. Oh yes, to the female heroes present Izuku was definitely someone to keep an eye on. "Eight Liberations: Boosted Ouroboros!" A half-black-and-red armour somewhat resembling the Boosted Gear only more human sized appeared around their small built but cut classmate, who confused them drastically.

(All Might)

He was going strong, but he could feel the corrosive effects of the draconic energy; it had weirdly felt like One For All and hotter than normal, that was because as Toshinori remembered Dragons were typically associated with fire.

He had to bite back a scream when he felt and saw Izuku died. The power whilst still being One For All wasn't adapted to him, it was more like his remaining One For All had acted as sun cream, from the raging flames of a Draconic One For All. Whilst All Might and Izuku had the same Quirk, Midoriya's had altered on the account of the bond with Ddraig. All Might's defence from the transferred power were his fumes from his duration with One For All. _"I'm…sorry, Young Midoriya…" _All Might thought, he summoned a chunk of his remaining time and at least three days-worth of boosted power **"100% DRAGONAR ALBUQUERQUE SMASH!"**

The pressure was immense, the raging Shigaraki in his Juggernaut Form in the air was not spared. However, Albion had a counter for that **"JUGGERNAUT COMPRESSION BREAKDOWN!" **This technique whilst dividing objects size and living beings around them, when combined with decay it was able to breakdown the movement of the air pressure and reduced the damage of the attack.

"This guy is relentless Lemillion, we need to fall back." Called Suneater and unfortunately attracting Shigaraki's attention. "Starting with him, he's faltering and unfortunately that fighter is dead."

Shigaraki went for him only for a black and red blur to slam into him **"INFINITY STRAIGHT!" **Shigaraki felt his armour give way as the Red Dragon Emperor had returned.

"**CHEAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" **Shrieked Shigaraki and Albion roared.

"**WE! REFUSE TO DIE! NOT UNTIL WE HAVE STOPPED YOU TOMURA SHIGARAKI! FOR…" **Boomed Ddraig as Izuku began to chant. The words were identical for the most part to the 'evolution' Shigaraki had screamed about when All Might and his escort? Began to fight him. But they were different.**  
"I, who am about to awaken…  
Am the Heavenly Dragon who has…  
Stolen the principles of domination from God…  
I laugh at the "INFINITE!"…  
And I grieve at the "DREAM!"  
I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination,  
And I shall sink you to the depths of Crimson Purgatory!" **Izuku called, his voice sounding more and more like the Boosted Gear.

Shigaraki and Albion paused **"Shigaraki…I suggest we withdraw. Fail the level and try again…I do not like the look of this. Ophis has taken an interest."**

"The Ouroboros Dragon? You said…Never mind, Kurogiri! Get us out of here!" Yelled Shigaraki as several bullets' cam his way. One hit each leg above the knee, punching through the protective body armour of Albion, with four more hitting his arms. One above each elbow and one through each hand.

"RED DRAGON EMPEROR! ALL-MIGHT! I WILL GET YOU!" With that Shigaraki and Kurogiri vanished.

Izuku, powered down from his Juggernaut Drive. Izuku's eyes rolled into his head, his legs buckled and went limp as exhaustion overcame him "Take it easy Greenhorn, take it easy. I've got you. We'll be in touch." Lemillion murmured as he caught the falling teen and covered him in his cape.

"Mirio…"

"Kid's practically naked Tamaki, give him sort modesty." Mirio aka Lemillion retorted as he effortlessly picked up the Greenette and carried him back to his classmates.

The Police eventually arrived to arrest the incapacitated villains. Izuku had by now woken up. The Class had decided as one to not bring up Izuku Midoriya's death and resurrection. School had been cancelled the next ensuring the students had a three-day weekend. Something that Mashirao, Izuku and Kendo had taken full advantage of.

They were on Dagobah Beach; which was now cleared of garbage. The three of them had arrived early Friday morning, and had begun sparring. "Heard from Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu…yes that is his legitimate name that you lot were attacked by Villains, and you Midoriya were supposedly driven to a near-death state only for you to miraculously heal;, cover yourself in armour and fight the guy who nearly killed you to a stand-still and you pyroclasted something designed to kill ALL-MIGHT! I want some proof that this is either legitimate or Tetsu enhancing a story."

Izuku moved out of the way of the ax-kick. "It's all true, Kendo."

Kendo stopped "Okay, time out. Midoriya, Ojiro…please…explain…make it kissable. Keeping It Simple Stupid."

"Boosted Gear!" **BOOSTED GEAR! **Kendo cocked an eyebrow "Your Gauntlet Quirk…"

"**Not exactly a Quirk. Something completely different but classed as a Quirk to stop my partner from being investigated further." **Ddraig explained, causing Kendo to look like she'd sprouted a second head.

"Okay, that's new…What's this going to prove?"

"What is it you want to know, Kendo?" Ojiro asked. He was utterly calm about talking about the Sacred Gears and Reincarnation with the President of Class 1-B but was freaking out about 1-A. 1-A were…hyperactive to say the least.

"Everything."

Izuku and Mashirao began explaining at just after 9am and by the time, they had finished briefing Kendo on the bare basics, it was nearly 1 in the afternoon. Kendo looked dumbstruck and kind of lost "In essence Angels, Devils, Demons, Gods and various other Pantheons existed; they went away and are now coming back. You two; have Sacred Gears which are artefacts or abilities that make reality or people defy their limits. You, Midoriya, are the bearer of the Boosted Gear one that can destroy almost everything in its path due to it being a bloody dragon! Furthermore, you're known as the Red Dragon Emperor as you are the host to the Red Dragon. Your nemesis is the White Dragon Emperor who wields the Divine Dividing which looks like a pair of wings. Those two are destined to fight for the sake of it; as they forgot what originally started it. You, Ojiro sprout swords. Furthermore, Ojiro you have a hangover i.e. a previous wielder with your Sacred Gear whose kind of like a helper and overbearing critique. Also; several Villains have other Sacred Gears which you're not telling us about and there may be some in our school." Kendo reiterated.

"You're forgetting the White Dragon bearer was killed and remodelled with another Dragon's Flesh allowing him to kill Midoriya; who came back remade in a different dragon and both of them probably have extra-abilities we don't know about." Ojiro chimed in causing Izuku to blush and vanish the Boosted Gear.

As a result of his death, resurrection and reformation Izuku's control over OFA had increased dramatically. Whereas before he had 8-15% comfortably, he could use up 15% minimum with a top end of 21%. Yes it may have only been a small increase but with a fifth of the Quirks immense power controlled to perfection was no mean feat. Izuku's mixing of OFA with his Boosted Gears was working out pretty well.

His subconscious these days was rather crowded these days. Each and every night, he was being greeted by someone: Ddraig, someone who had been partner to Ddraig or associated with OFA.

As the three teens headed back to Ojiro's for showers in order to enjoy the rest of their day, they ran into Ashido and the majority of Class 1-A. The reason for this was simple "Midori and Ojiro! Just the people we want to talk to." Gabbled Hagakure, who chucked herself around Ojiro in a hug; before leaping off him.

"Eew, you stink."

"Training does that…You two you know what they're wanting to know?" Kendo asked, she was only familiar with the other 18 members of 1-A by association.

"The same as you. In fact Kendo; you're the first one to know most of this."

"Well that's slightly annoying and illogical, running your mouths off to the Blood King's class. How can you know that you can trust them?" Asked Aizawa who appeared on a building above them; with Present Mic and Midnight with him.

"Hagakure is right. We need to talk. Especially you problem child, you seem to be the most…aware of what is going on."


	8. Chapter 8

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts"  
_**"Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

I want to say thank you to darkfire1220 for usage of one of his ideas: All-Flare. I recommend people read his fic **Viridescent. **

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo  
**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter VIII: Of Questions and Festivals**

All Izuku could say was, he was grateful that Bakugo wasn't present. He was pretty sure he'd not get a word in due to the prickly nature of his former friend. "Any questions?"

Several hands rose "Sensei?"

"How are the pair of you coping with this?" Aizawa asked bluntly. Seeing those particular students as ones that could and would go far, he still needed to get their responses about what happened when he'd been taken out.

"Day by day. 'Rao has is a lot easier than I do. Considering he's only got the one."

Aizawa was tempted to groan "How many have you got, Midoriya?"

"Eight or Nine, depending on if you count the Boosted Gear itself as one. So he's one and then there are the notable wielders."

Ddraig grinned _**"I'll leave the fact that I have a child and subsequently a descendent running about in this day and age." **_He thought to himself.

"Nine voices! How are you sane?" Called Toru, bouncing up and down.

"I only have contact with one, permanently. Have no idea how to contact the others, nor do I wish to really." Izuku replied.

Yaoyorozu remained quiet. The pressure she was feeling was definitely due to the Boosted Gear; Dragons were powerful creatures and who didn't want to be on a Dragons good side? Everyone.

"How are you gonna deal with Bakubro?" Kirishima burst out.

"One bit at a time. He thinks I'm looking down on him…well, I haven't. He expects me to roll over for him, I'm not his punching bag. I fully expect this to turn physical, I'll finish this."

Aizawa nodded "I will keep an eye on him. Anyway, I need reports from all of you about the USJ incident. Some of the Villains turned up with…interesting causes of death…This includes a multitude of bludgeoning and slash marks, burns and what looks like hypothermia and frostbite."

The students froze "Now I understand how this is coming across as. I, We, at UA need to know in order to provide counselling…We will defend your reasoning with our lives…But in order for us to do that; we need to know."

Ojiro spoke "I was fighting a blonde-girl, with a sword. I believe I was in the Conflagration Zone. Her name was Artoria. I might have hit used my tail to defend myself and might have killed them, Artoria was cutting them down with a sword as she tried to engage us."

"I froze the Flood Zone." Todoroki explained.

"I kinda trashed the Landslide Zone, fucking brat by the name of Morgan." Izuku growled his tone going slightly draconic.

Eventually the rest of the students began to divulge what happened "I'll talk to Hound-Dog and arrange counselling for all of you. Midoriya, Ojiro…I'll be level with you, I've got a Dhampir with me."

Aizawa watched as both his students winced "Damn…that's actually a perfect Sacred Gear for you, sensei."

"Dhampir?" Asked Denki.

"Half-human, half-vampire…All powers of the Nightmare Villain: Dracula and none of his weaknesses." Jiro commented half-tempted to stab the electric teen.

"What does that mean? Kero. The Dhampir with you sensei? Is it something to do with your vanishing tricks, we saw during the USJ? kero." Tsuyu asked with her finger on her cheek.

Aizawa nodded "It allows me to go Dio Brando…Mic, make that part of their homework, on people…In essence I move exceptionally fast." With that the Teachers got up and slowly headed out of the Dojo where everyone had been resting for the past few hours.

"We going to do something?" Mina asked.

"Like?" Izuku asked, he wasn't the exactly the outgoing type. In fact it was normally Mashirao, who coaxed him out. The only places Izuku went willingly were: the Dojo and School; although the latter was not exactly true. However, since joining UA and his subsequent death and dragonification he was tempted to try more things.

"Karaoke?"

"We're going to need to co-ordinate with last trains home…" Izuku stated, biting his tongue as he fought back the urge to start mumbling.

"My parents would gladly allow you to reside at my residence until Monday." Yaoyorozu suggested.

The class agreed and dispersed heading to various locations to pick up there school uniforms, homework before making their way to the Cantine Karaoke Bar.

Inko was certainly surprised when Izuku clattered into the apartment. "Izuku, what's the rush?" She asked curiously as she saw her son dart in like a bat-out-of-hell.

"I'm meeting up with a few members of my class. We're going Karaoke and then staying at Yaoyorozus house until Monday." Izuku called as he hastily packed his uniform and change of clothing.

Inko yanked Izuku's bag towards her. Her son was terribly socially awkward, it took Mashirao Ojiro a while for her son to take the tailed-child into his confidence. "Slow down, what's happening?"

"Yaoyorozu someone from my class…a friend. Yes mom, I've made a friend…quite a few really. Although…"

"Izuku, breathe…I understand…Let me get this straight. You, young man, are going to a friend's house until Monday when you will go to school together. How many of you are going?"

"More or less the entire class."

Inko grinned at her son.

(Nocturne, Prisoner Facility)

Deep in a cell, a pale skinned, green haired man sat perfectly still. He seemed almost at ease with himself. He appeared so calm, he didn't even flinch when his exceptionally fire-retardant door began to crack and peel. Hard blue almost black eyes opened as Tomura Shigaraki looked in the cell.

"Inferno Villain: Arson?"

"Who is asking?" Hisashi replied seemingly looking past.

"The Heir Apparent to Darkness, someone offering you freedom."

"No…thanks."

Tomura bit back a curse, this was supposed to be the easiest of All For Ones; Legendary Seven warriors. Fighters wielding conglomerations of loosely aligned quirks that allowed them to match most combinations of heroes. Midoriya Hisashi, All Flare, had been able to match and flatten the Fiery Hero: Endeavour. "A chance…a chance for a rematch against Endeavour and All-Might."

"You have interest. You can give me the chance to fight Endeavour and All-Might? What's in it for you?"

Tomura nodded "I want you to help me destroy the Red Dragon Emperor."

There was a nod "Lead on young Heir to Darkness. You have my interest, prove your being to me. Make me BELIEVE, you're the next champion of Evil."

Tomura nodded, he thought he hid a gulp but it was clear to see from Kurogiri and Arson. "Arson, good to see you again."

"You too, Kurogiri…Your suggestion to spring me?"

"That was young Shigaraki's. We must hurry, for I believe Shigaraki has recorded this a 'timed mission quest'…I am…"

"This mission was designed to see if he could break into a facility containing some powerful villains and get out with his specified targets before any alarms are tripped."

Kurogiri nodded, contorted his gaseous form and Hisashi stepped through. Hisashi, looked around the dingy bar. Where he spotted a man in a grey and black jumpsuit "Who are you? Piss off!" The man called out.

"Easy, able to get me a drink? Where are the facilities?"

The man pointed and hopped off the stool and Hisashi walked, swaying slightly towards the bathroom. The room convulsed as Shigaraki, Cao-Pei, Anon, Artoria and Morgan appeared back in the bar as a man in purple entered, with two more newcomers "Giran…"

"Shigaraki, Kurogiri…I have two new potential members for you and information. Information on Thunderer and Tsuichi." Shigaraki smirked.

"Excellent. Twice, where is our illustrious guest?"

"Facilities! None of your concern." Came the twinned response.

"Shigaraki, I might have a lead on the Sephiroth Graal and Annihilation Maker." Artoria commented. "Two more sacred gears both are Original Thirteen. The Annihilation Maker is Top Five Most powerful with Pei's True Longinus, and the Sephiroth Graal and the True Longinus make up two of the three Holy Relics."

Shigaraki cackled "Artoria, do whatever you need to offer. I am promoting you to the position of Voice of Evil…"

Artoria nodded "Do everything within reason to get them onside. I understand Shigaraki."

Cao-Pei stood up from her position on the couch "Shigaraki, shall we have another strategy lesson?" Shigaraki had potential, but his mentality was impeding him, once he learnt there were other ways to plan…she believed Shigaraki would be able to achieve his and her own goals.

(Hoth, Prefecture)

A man, deep in meditation inclined his head. He opened an eye and, in the mirror, a black iris and green pupil gleamed back. His, half an arm glowed in a rustic light and a rustic gauntlet appeared "Cel, we have work to do."

"**That we do…That we do." **Rumbled the reply, before the arm vanished again.

"Grandpa…I could do with some guidance." The young man said, only darkness permeated the room and no voice responded.

(Karaoke Bar: Cantina)

Eighteen teens from course 1-A, piled into an empty Karaoke bar. Yaoyorozu blushed slightly "My father apparently handled this…"

Everyone looked at the busty, dark-haired creation hero "Eh."

"I said to my father, I wished to organise a meetup. He booked out the entire-bar it appears." The whole class sweat-dropped.

"Yaoyorozu…What is it that your parents do?"

"Run and own a successful, hero support company…" With that Yaoyorozu inadvertently revealed a lot of information about herself.

She was absolutely rich; she had the childhood of a socialite and as a result was quite sheltered and, in an effort, to be helpful had caused embarrassment amongst the class. "Yaomomo, you've not done anything wrong!" Garbled Mina pulling the taller girl into a hug, which was easily reciprocated.

"Then what's wrong?"

Mashirao cleared his throat "You did nothing wrong. This is nothing to do with what you did, which was booking this place."

Yaoyorozu nodded "If it's not to do with booking the karaoke bar, then what?"

"It is the fact that you booked the entire bar. You booked the bar, when we were expecting you to book a table with a booth."

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened "I see. This was a horrendous misunderstanding."

Izuku nodded "Seems so. I don't do this sort of thing, but even I know you book a table."

"What is it that your parents do, Midori?" Asked Mina curiously.

"Father, never met him. In fact, I'd rather not talk about him. Mum works with heroes, its either as a solicitor or a lawyer. She's…pretty good at her job. Her career took a hit for just over a decade…I was thought Quirkless…Mom's career took a hit due to me being a quirkless kid, absentee father…yeah. Things are looking up now, slightly. It's comfortable, slightly tight from time-to-time but overall, rather comfortable."

"Let's skip this uncomfortable line of thought, someone grab a mic and start singing." Mina stated, before grabbing the mic and began to sing. Soon enough, everyone had begun to join in. It was unfortunate that Todoroki and Bakugo had not attended but then again, no-one was willing to put up with the blonde-haired animalistic student.

Monday dawned and the classmates, filed into the class. Aizawa met them, he looked for the lack of a better collection of words 'fucking horrid'. He'd looked pale when they had seen him on Saturday, but he seemed to have deteriorated. He now resembled a mummy. "All of you get changed, we've got four days until the Sports Festival." Aizawa further went on to explain that they only had three chances of success and to impress the pro-heroes.

As Homeroom ended, the door opened all of Class 1-A saw the corridor was rammed with students. Yaoyorozu looked at Izuku, she saw him momentarily stiffen and then relax slightly. He got up with everyone, as soon as he made it to the door the resident dynamite exploded. "DEKU! EXTRAS! GET BEHIND ME!" With a cascade of explosions Katsuki launched himself out of the room.

"Midoriya." Izuku looked up to see Jiro looking at him.

"Yeah, Jiro?"

"In the festival…make sure you flatten him. I overheard you at USJ before everything got on the Highway to Hell."

Izuku nodded and the red and black gauntlets manifested **"He will, young Jiro. Oh, he will." **

"Will the pair of you shut up! It's awfully crowded up there with Ddraig and Issei…Ophis, you and the rest are not helping matters."

With that the gauntlets vanished "That was odd…crowded you say?" Jiro retorted a grin on her face.

Meanwhile outside a purple haired teen with major bags under his eyes looked at Bakugo "This is a declaration of war, during the Sports Festival it is not unheard of for promising General Education, Hero Support or even Business Students to get into one of the prized forty slots of the Hero Course."

Katsuki's face turned purple with rage "You…" He went before Kirishima sighed, grabbed the explosion teen and began hauling him away.

"Is he always like that?" Shinso asked to a passing Midoriya.

"Like you would not believe. Unfortunately for you, his seat is unavailable. Plenty of other seats available, don't just aim for 1-A, aim for 1-B as well. Widens your choices."

Shinso nodded. However, for 1-A and Bakugo's temper, as they made their way for food, they met their sister-class. "What's up you worthless 1-A loser. Not liking the massive bullseye on your backs?" Cackled a blonde.

"Monoma! Calm it." This was accompanied by a hand slammed into the back of the blonde's head.

"Hello, I'm Ituska Kendo, Class 1-B. Although, crudely and bluntly put how does it feel?" Kendo asked. She wasn't looking for a fight with her sibling class, she knew Ojiro and Midoriya well enough to know that between the pair of them; Class 1-A's rabid dog, Kendo preferred Monoma, and Todoroki her class would have their hands occupied.

With that an uneasy peace was brought between the two classes. Lunch passed by rather uninterestingly aside from a few snide comments about 1-A and their disastrous visit to the USJ. Before both classes knew it, after a week of intense physical training in which their missed lessons from the teachers slowly had 1-A back on track with 1-B.

(Day of the Festival)

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL! WELCOME TO UA'S SPORTS FESTIVAL! PPPPLLUUUSSS UULLLTRRAAA!" Yelled Present Mic to an audience in the rapidly filling stadium and to a myriad of listeners across Japan. On the Three Days of UA's Sports Festival, it had become a near weekend, but that didn't mean people didn't work. Work and Education in Japan took precedence over play.

Across Japan all buildings and schools turned on the radio, tv's and phones from the standard civilian workers all the way to the offices of the Hero Industry.

Even, amongst the unified but divided fractions of villains eager ears listened in. For each faction, UA Festival meant a multitude of things. To the ears of one Shigaraki Tomura; this festival was a breeding ground for potential recruits for his army to cripple the All-Might worshipping cult of civilians and by circumstance the Symbol of Heroes.

(Somewhere Underground)

Deep underground a young man dressed in black aside from his green-furred jacket, pure white trainers and white surgical gloves watched the screen. He eyed the screen with distaste, out of his mouth came a muffled almost gravelly sound set of instructions "A breeding ground that needs to be cleansed. Mimic, see to it that our eyes and ears notify us of potentially significant pustules of wannabe heroes."

"Yes, Young Master."

Overhaul, Chisaki Kai, snorted into his plague mask. It was only a matter of time. The age of the Yakuza would come again. "Young Master, some bitch is here to see you." Came the voice of Hojo Yu, a muscular man with a powerful quirk but a blunt attitude.

"Send her in Hojo. Remember, manners…We are Yakuza, yes we might be considered Villains…but even Heroes, notice our code of chivalry." Hojo nodded and with a whispered 'yes boss', left.

"Chisaki Kai? The name is Hyodou Rin." Chisaki looked up to see a young busty woman with porcelain white skin, clad in blue with long red and brown hair with heterochromatic eyes: one brown and the other green/blue standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?"

She giggled and pulled out a crucifix like talisman "I'm the Blessed Vigilante: Rapture and this…is the Rapture. I believe I could be of some use to you."

(Deika City)

"Re-Destro, it's time."

"Very good Comrade Curious, it is time to observe the foundation of oppression and who will stand with us, or against us." A tall odd looking, man in a pinstriped suit and dark green shirt said over an intercom as he finished a report.

Detnerat, his inheritance and legacy, a customised support company pre-dominantly for lifestyle but recently breaking into the Hero Industry, was taxing work. But he liked it, a military army designed to break the current status quo took significant funds to train and feed.

Thankfully, said army doubled as his workers. "The revolution is near." Re-Destro said as he laid back in his chair and began to watch.

(UA)

"Now here they are. The Business Courses of UA, Classes 1 I-J, after them are the Department of Support, Classes F-H, now it's the General Education, Classes C-E…Now none of these kids have quirks to overlooked lets give them a warm welcome." Mic called as applause echoed throughout the stadium, but everyone knew it was a lukewarm one.

"Now, here are the COURSE OF HEROICS! CLASSES 1A and 1B!" All the students marched out, in perfect unison and all in identical tracksuit bottoms and tops. It didn't matter your Course, right now it was all about Unity and UA as a whole.

"Now, our lovely participants all of you get prepared for our first event. Please give it up for the Rated-R Hero: Midnight!" Midnight, appeared on a concrete stadium and cracked her flogger-style whip in the air as an electronic board appeared.

"Now, the hot and talented youths of today must compete in the…Obstacle course. It's a four-kilometer-long-obstacle course around the Festival Stadium. Simple right? Anyway, it's not just an obstacle course without challenges, which you'll find out about." Mic declared "Now Mummy-Man! Eraserhead! Care to start us off? And what do we need to know about right now."

(In the tunnel)

The students took their places "Midoriya, objectively, I think I'm stronger than you and because of that I'm not going to hold back on you." Todoroki stated.

Midoriya nodded "I'd be disappointed if you were going to hold back."

Katsuki snarled and they waited.

The lights were red.  
They turned amber; students began prepping their Quirks _"Ddraig, remind me…promotion and your original position."_Izuku asked nervously. Ddraig chuckled _**"Partner, Promotion is a term used in chess, to turn a Pawn to a higher piece: Rook, Knight, Bishop and Queen…Issei, he went on to become 'The Strongest Pawn of Gremory'…and one to become strongest not on intellect but on sheer power and stupidity…Anyway, since your reincarnation the others have imparted their knowledge and skills into you. No, this will not 'break the universe' as you're about to think. You've gotta practise and train them…but it might have messed with One For All."**_

"Liberation Fourth Step…" Izuku called as the light turned green. His legs armoured up "…Knight Promotion!" Smoke erupted from Izuku's armoured legs as he soared forwards, tripping over his feet.

In that moment, Iida had over taken him, leaving him quickly in tenth. "Eight Step…Knight Promotion, THRUST!" Izuku called as he rolled over his feet, rolling forwards to keep his momentum as All-Might had shown, his body armoured he took off.

The race was on.


	9. Chapter 9

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts and OFA"  
_**"Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

"_**Sacred Gear thoughts and conversation!"**_

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

I want to say thank you to darkfire1220 for usage of one of his ideas: All-Flare. I recommend people read his fic **Viridescent. **

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo  
**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter IX: Misery and Pain for the Viewers**

Izuku rebalanced himself as he shot towards his peers who were jostling at the front. **"DDRAIG SHOOT!" **He roared as Katsuki yelled 'Die' and the twin strikes sent Mineta flying backwards. His attempt to perve, once again, thwarted. Katsuki turned to scowl at Midoriya "You're dead Deku! You are fucking dead."

Izuku looked back, returning the same animalistic look "No…You're the one going down at the end of this." Izuku growled as he saw the blonde prickle as he, challenged the boys very sensitive ego.

"AND HERE WE ARE VIEWERS! THE RRRROOOBBBBOOO INFERNOOO! These delights from the Support Course are incredibly dangerous but not fatal."

"If the heroes-in-training want to demonstrate their superiority, then they're going to have to show a lack of hesitation." Aizawa explained as the Robots activated. Izuku chuckled and began to channel more energy from the remnants of the Evil Rating Pieces within Ddraig and Issei. The first robot appeared intent on driving Izuku off the road.___"Hello Nine, who I am is not important as of yet. Let the Power of Eight Flow, let it cover your body. Let if flow to all of your nerve endings like bolts of lightning, surrender to it and your…modifications."___Izuku nodded and let One-For-All flood his body, he could feel it meld perfectly with the power of the Ouroboros Dragon and the Heavenly Red.

"_**One-For-All: Overdrive: 20%..."**_Intoned the three internal voices. The voice grinned _"Now, imagine your hand reaching and grabbing that thing, then focus on you being pulled to it."_Izuku focused, Overdrive pulsed to his right arm and as Izuku went throw it as a punch Ddraig thundered **"Gafael Goch!" **Ddraig rumbled and the arm turned into a whip, which wrapped itself around the robot and yanked Izuku off his feet.

"_Pretty impressive Nine…Call me Five. Well…Black Whip is now Red Whip…we'll chat later."_The now named Five called out before receding from Izuku's mind. "Class 1-A have learnt how to not to hesitate, hence why they're leading the rest of the pack." Aizawa called.

Izuku was now in a well-positioned fifth. The other students had faltered but soon enough everyone was heading towards the second obstacle. Pit of Doom: A set of pillars guard are ahead, clear it without touching the bottom.

Izuku ran, and jumped. As he jumped a meld of Ddraig and Ophis's wings materialised they were identical in Izuku's mind of what Issei would call his Cardinal Crimson Promotion or alternatively True Crimson Dragon Emperor. However, instead of them being purely crimson, the wings were black with what became the membranes shimmered in crimson light.

"WHAT STYLE! MUMMY-MAN, WHOSE THAT KID! THAT'S AWESOME!" Screamed Mic.

"Midoriya, Izuku…Class 1-A, ranked Fourth. Quirk: Ddraig, a Quirk like nothing else." Aizawa explained tonelessly.

Izuku took to the air and his wings carried him safely across. However as he landed, in the ground it sank. "Nice strategy…Unfortunately this is where 1-B comes in the first." It was the kid with no evident cheeks and all teeth.

"**Boost! Explode!" **Izuku rumbled, his feet were met with heat and power as he launched himself out of the softened ground, taking the ground with him. _**"Issei and you seem to have the same ability for collateral damage." **_Ddraig called.

"_**Not right now…Now where were we? Ah yes…PROMOTION EIGHT PAWNS TO EIGHT KNIGHTS!" **_The unison grunts of approval from both dragons caused Izuku to smirk as the inherent speed of being a Knight flowed through Izuku. The Greenette Dragonoid had felt the speed of a singular Knight Piece; eight was far too much. He increased the outage of OFA. His body seemed to take to the Stockpiled Quirk better than before. **"Initiate Domination: 26%" **Izuku's body creaked under the strain but it remained stable "Must be my threshold…for now. Let's win this."

Izuku concentrated and he rushed forwards effortlessly breezing past everyone. He had eventually caught up with the battling Todoroki and Bakugo. Izuku, tapped them on the shoulders **"Split Transfer: Fifty Boost." **

The boys stopped as the energy rushed through their limbs. Izuku smirked "Balance Break! INFINITE DOMINATION: SCALE MAIL!" Izuku transformed into his armoured form that the 1-A students remembered from the USJ Incident. Izuku found himself in front and at the 3rd and final course, stepped forwards and launched himself forwards using the hidden landmines.

"IT SEEMS VIEWERS AND LISTENERS THAT THE COMPETITORS HAVE FOUND THE LANDMINES!"

"LANDMINES!" A student yelled getting calls of the same response.

"HOLY SHIT THEY PLANTED LANDMINES." Tokage Setsuna Class 1-B Vice Representative yelped as one of her course mates and three members of General Studies and two Business Students stepped on them.

"LANGUAGE TOKAGE! What by the Grace of God did we do to deserve landmines?" Another Green haired student called.

Izuku cleared the mine-field as Katsuki and Todoroki continued launching Red Dragon enhanced explosions and shards of ice. Which set off even more landmines "Thankfully, our landlord doesn't allow pets on the upper levels."

(Midoriya Apartment)

Inko sat on the sofa with bottles of water, and a bit of take out. She was working from home today and most of her cases were pretty light and it was pretty much all done and dusted.

However, there was something odd about the victims. No-one had found the victims, plus all of them were known to be exceedingly violent and dangerous. Plus these reports were to be sent to Endeavour and Might Agencies.

Then her phone rang "Midoriya Inko…"  
"Inko, the Sports Festival is on…Knowing you, you're buried in work."

Inko's eyes widened "Thanks, Mitsuki." She hung up and turned on the TV to see, truly enough that her son in his armour; she'd ask about that later. He was tearing around the obstacle course and tore down the tunnel to achieve first place.

"IZUKU!" Shouted Inko as her aqua-duct tears erupted from her eyes. She stopped, and decided to have one last look through the case files. However, something did click the doctor and the mortician who worked on the victims had the same name 'Ujiko'…although not totally out of the blue as the Tensei Hero Family all had the same name and had the same occupation. Inko paused and created a file.

The files were done.

IM: E and AM, files all clean and clearly notified (I know you E). However, something odd. See highlights in orange.  
E: Thanks, will look into it.  
AM: Thanks.

Inko copied the files and placed them in some old boxes. Due to her working at home and doing contract law and analysis work; she only dealt with Heroes directly and their main sidekicks. Inko, very much wanted to keep her relationship with some of the Top 10 a secret and thusly worked very closely with Burnin'.

As for All Might. Very few people knew the link between Toshinori and All Might and even fewer knew the truth, so Toshinori tended to come in person. Burnin' was an "intense and intelligent but terribly shortfused" young-woman. She happened to be a very good pro-hero but tended to be very much to the point and tended to explode and most errors.

Despite her faults and short-comings she suspected Endeavour and this Lawyer, she was retrieval and delivery for, went back a long way. She shook her head, as she made her way through the traffic to Midoriya Inko. Burnin' investigated the woman and found her to something akin to mewling house-wife on hard times, at least according to information. It also mentioned that she was an analyst or something.

What she did not expect was not a mewling housewife; but a calm, methodical and nearly half distracted woman. Someone who appeared to be deep-in-thought. "Burnin'."

"Mrs. Midoriya." Burnin' grabbed the boxes, and left. As she got into her car, she found a thermos flask 'You might fancy this…E, recommends my chicken noodle soup.' The smell was delicious and it burnt! Burnin smiled to herself. "Mrs. Midoriya, you win. Now let's get this back to Endeavour."

Toshinori came by and picked his up without worry. Instead of heading to his office, he went back to UA.

(UA)

Izuku gulped, he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Ojiro looked at Izuku "Midoriya, in this bout…"

Midoriya looked at Ojiro "I want to spar against you. Our skillsets overlap but enough for us to be a decent horse team."

Izuku ended up with Tokoyomi, Uravity with Hatsune from the Support Course. "Everyone, the moment this begins…We need to get airborne, one second. **Sacred Gear Ouroboros: Emerge! Boosted Gear: Overcharge! Sub-balance break: Infinity Charge!" **Izuku then re-adjusted himself as the Infinity Gear began to multiply the power of the already boosting Boosted Gear.

"BEGIN!" Called Midnight and the match began.

"Ochako, get us out of here!" Yelled Izuku. Ochako tagged the others of the horse, as she did so she found Izuku's red gauntleted arm **"Crimson Graviton Dickery! Self-Disperse!" **The Gauntlet said and soon enough the four students began to float.

"Sorry for the hi-jacking Uraraka…Now you're in control. Tokoyomi, this is going to feel a little bit strange." Tokoyomi stiffened slightly as Darkshadow peeled to look at their rider.

"Define strange…is it harmful?"

"Yes and No…**TRANSFER MAXIMUM: DARK SHADOW EXPLOSION!" **The Gauntlet thundered. Tokoyami, stiffened and then went limp as the energy popped and released subconsciously made stress and Darkshadow positively grew.

"Such an infernal power, Super Move: Infernal Crimson Blessing**!" **Called Tokoyomi. Darkshadow then almost casually swatted away a high-flying Bakugo, who was aiming right for Midoriya's head band.

"YOU'RE DEAD DEKU! I'M GUNNING FOR THAT HEADBAND!" Bakugo growled, the majority of his transferred energy had been used in his run to the to finish. However, the amount left had allowed for him to zoom up to his childhood beating bag with no problem.

Izuku leant backwards, causing Bakugo to overstretch. Then all Bakugo saw was a solid mass of darkness as gargantuan Darkshadow slammed into him. "DARK SOLID IMPACT!"Yelled the sentient quirk as it promptly slammed its shadow head into Bakugo.

"DAMN IT! YOU INSOLENT DARK SHIT! THAT'S IT! POINT BLANK: AP SHOT!"

(On the Ground)  
Midnight gulped, as did a few others. Aizawa reached for a pair of Binoculars.

Other students looked up momentarily distracted as they heard the battle cry.

(Team Midoriya)

"Deku? Muscles?" Called Uraraka and Hatsume.

"Uraraka, get everyone down safely. Darkshadow, I'm hoping you can catch me before I hit the floor. I…I have a temper tantrum turkey to flatten. **Infinity Scale Mail!" **With that Izuku launched himself off the horse, slamming his left arm into a recovering Bakugo.

As Izuku slammed his fist into his nemesis. Katuski turned his hand going for the head-band only to see it had vanished. Katsuki snarled in frustration, he went to right himself only to his punching bag and thrown him away. The pair self-righted "Darkshadow, Arms of Darkness." The arms of the armour sprouted barrels, Katsuki gulped **"Infinity Bishop Blaster!" **There was a definitive hum as energy increased and with a colossal explosion, although to Tokoyomi the unmistakable sound of a bone cracking and Bakugo was sent flying backwards.

Izuku grunted as his Scale Mail fell away, revealing that part of his Uniform had been burnt away and revealed a cracked shoulder. It turned out his left shoulder was not as tough as it could be. "Are you alright Midoriya?"

"Better than USJ. This one was my own doing!" Izuku had to concentrate to activate his full-cowling. Due to his energy drainage from the first event, the Infinity Gear vanished.

"What! How…"

"Later…Call it a Death Power Up. Anyway, I'm drained I can't make use of my entire body due to a cracked shoulder. We still have ten minutes left." Izuku grunted.

"We best use your remaining time with Infernal Crimson wisely and unkindly. For the Dark is full of Terror."Tokoyomi and his Quirk chimed together.

"_**Izuku, your bird-headed friend would be a most interesting vessel…"**_Ophis commented blandly.

"_**You want to switch?"**_

"_**No…It is impossible for me to switch now that I've accidentally bound myself to you. I…have not transferred a portion of my power into a Sacred Gear before…For that is not my true form." **_

Izuku nodded, Darkshadow managed to steal a few headbands. It was rather easy when you're a dark spirit and your user has a raven-head. "Midoriya…I am COMING FOR YOUR POINTS!" Todoroki declared.

Izuku grunted, brought the Sacred Gear out **"Domination: 20%: Ddraig Snort!" **Izuku grunted as a column of pressurised hot air erupted out of the gauntlet. Todoroki detonated his ice and the hot and cold pressures of air slammed together causing a tremendous shockwave. **"BBBOOOOSSTTT TEN TIMES!" **Ddraig thundered. "BLACK ANCHORAGE! YEEHAW!" Shouted Darkshadow accumulating more of that wonderful red energy that his partners friend was emitting. Size went from Large to Enormous and the winged like claws slammed into the concrete.

"Highflying Homerun!"Uraraka yelled making the horse weightless. Allowing Darkshadow to easily anchor themselves to the floor.

"_**Izuku, are you alright?" **_Called Ddraig curiously.

"_**Should be…is my hand…" **_Izuku replied.

"_Good news, nothing broke that time…Save your knows Nine. Word to the wise, please calm down with your power. We experience your bones breaking when it happens." _It was Five!

"_Got it."_

"_You're doing good kid. Not long left."_

(Katsuki)

Meanwhile Horse Katuski: Ashido, Kirishima, Sero and Bakugo were rocketing around the arena, losing out to Deku had infuriated the explosive user. However, he quickly realised he had other ways to show his skills.

So Bakugo would launch himself off Kirishima and fly to his foes, stun grenade them, grab the headband and Sero would reel him in…Like a large mutated very angry fish.

He looked at the notice board, saw his team was in a very respectable second place. He'd give Deku this…the little quirk hiding coward was a very good planner.

Bakugo didn't know when he hated the green-haired kid…He knew no-one grew up hating someone. It was when Izuku hadn't manifested a quirk back when they were four. That was when it began, when his own manifested he had people hanging off him, Bakugo knew he liked the attention. Since Deku hadn't manifested his quirk, Bakugo had decided to be the best hero for the pair of them only he never told Deku that. After shunning him after the time, he had treated him like dirt. Now, the shitty useless waste of breath that was Midoriya Izuku, grudgingly the closest thing to a best friend now had a QUIRK! AND HE HADN'T TOLD HIM! NOW THEY WERE BOTH HERE!

Bakugo saw red, his team had already suffered a penalty, now it was personal. He was going to humiliate Deku and punt him from UA personally. Maybe into Hospital…not too bad, enough to be played off as over-enthusiasm in training.

(Normal)

Monoma Neito was having the ride of his life. His team were in the fourth! They were going to win this tournament! They'd taken great satisfaction in Monoma's copy-cat quirk. Now they were going to flank the ten million points and prove.

Unfortunately, they had been spotted. Todoroki, Bakugo and the Ten Million points had seen them. The Red gauntlet morphed into a gun similar to Gunhead when Monoma heard it **"Crimson Bishop Blast!" **Horse Monoma felt their headbands be removed.

Just then Midnight brought her whip down as Mic screamed 'TIME!'

(Everyone)

People collapsed to their knees. Riders fell off their horses and those who had made the top four teams hugged. "Well done everyone. There will be break to repair the field and allowing the contestants to get some food…I'm off for some sushi."

"I'm having a nap." Aizawa stated.

Meanwhile, Midoriya headed down to Recovery Girl. The Youthful Heroine, tutted and repaired his shoulder "You should be able to use it in the final round. I will not be repairing any self-inflicted wounds."

"So getting them broken by others is fine?"

"Do you anticipate any to be broken?"

Midoriya and the Healing Hero didn't need to answer as the name and visage of the animalistic Bakugo and the stoic unfeeling Todoroki entered their minds.

(Somewhere)

Potter-Himejima Mark, sat watching the Sports Festival. He was one of the old school heroes who operated less for money but more as a vigilante. His Base of Operations masqueraded as a PI firm. He was one of the best Underground Heroes. "Boss."

Mark twitched, his gaze not focused on the person "Ghost?"

The Intangible Hero: Ghost, was a 3rd Year student by the name of Yanagi Yui. Her younger sister was attending UA. "Seen anyone?"

"Come in Yanagi, please have a seat and tell me of your sister." Yui nodded. This was her boss's normal routine, he recruited people based on their skills. Not based on Quirks, when people came in his first words were during the face-to-face interview included 'Are you Quirkless? Cool. Have you got a Quirk? Cool. I don't care. I only care about providing the best applicants with a job here. You will be working alongside the Quirked and Quirkless; I don't ask you to like each other or be best friends with them but I do expect co-operation, civility and professionalism.'

"My quirk allows me to turn intangible and when stationary become 'invisible', with your training I can now take two to three people over various distances with 30' being my maximum with three people. Reiko's quirk is less invisible and stealth more…telekinetic. She can pick objects up to her own size. Very smart, scarily smart and likes Horror Stories and Films."

"What's she like when making friends?"

"Pretty hard. Her intellect and her hobbies have made making friends hard."

"And this one?" With that he showed her an image of Midoriya Izuku.

"Izuku Midoriya…Quirk: Ddraig. Augmentation and Emitter Quirk…Present at the USJ…currently top of the Festival."

Just then the door opened "Don't mind me punks. Here for your microwave, Toshinori's been an idiot."

"Mr. Torino, what exactly do you mean?"

Gran Torino turned to the two heroes "Yagi Toshinori has an influence on Midoriya Izuku…Accelerant, you'd be wise to send the Yanagi girl and the Midoriya boy a requisition letter. Although to the boy tell him 'A friend of Seven and Teacher of Eight needs to correct Eight's colossal shortcomings.'

Mark snorted "You mean One-For-All. Ghost, you're about to hear a secret that's been kept hidden since before Quirks became common knowledge. This secret…more story doesn't start on a Stormy Night on Halloween, but rather on an innocuous unsuspecting day about three hundred years ago. Just before my father got locked away."

Yui cocked her head as did Torino and they listened as the hand-and-a-half hero tell his tale.

(Battleground)

"He's the winner of the first two events and seems absolutely unstoppable its Midoriya Izuku!"

As Izuku was about to step out, he was met by All-Might, in his skinny form "Young Midoriya, you've done so well. I apologise for not being able to train you as much as I would like…But for now go out there and declare I AM HERE!"

Midoriya nodded "I will do my best. But Wukong-sensei said to never let ego." All Might watched as his protégé entered the ring.

"Now our resident dark-horse, no-one knows how he got here but all that matters is that he has, give it up for 1-C's Hitoshi Shinso!"


	10. Chapter 10

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts and OFA"  
_**"Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

"_**Sacred Gear thoughts and conversation!"**_

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

I want to say thank you to darkfire1220 for usage of one of his ideas: All-Flare. I recommend people read his fic **Viridescent. **

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo  
**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter X: A Tournament…not to end all Tournaments (this time)**

"The Top Four Teams will go through to the tournament stage. Give it up for teams: Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki and Shinso! Wait, where did they come from?" Mic called.

As the last sixteen stood assembled Ninrengeki Shoda and Ojiro Mashirao voiced their decisions to withdraw. Izuku snapped his head to his friend, Ojiro saw this and shook his head and pointed towards the waiting room. "The first match will be in an hour and a half. Everyone go to the loo, get some grub for the first round is Midoriya Izuku and the Dark Horse Shinso Hitoshi…from General Education."

True to his word the two Sacred Gear users quickly grabbed food "Shino has some sort of mind control quirk…Not sure how it works."

Izuku nodded "It's unfortunate you decided to withdraw…Thanks for the alert."

Shinso made his way over as they waited for the competitors "You, the 1-A Hero Course, you think you're…" Shinso began. Annoy them, besmirch them; make them angry. Once the retort activate your quirk and victory was assured.

"Leave it…"

Soon enough the voice of Present Mic rumbled through the speakers "AND NOW! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! MATCH 1: THE HERO COURSE'S UNREMARKABLE WARRIOR MIDORIYA IZUKU! HIS OPPONENT FROM THE GENERAL EDUCATION COURSE, THE DARK HORSE SHINSO HITOSHI!"

As the two teens took the stage "You win by making your opponent say 'I give up', knocked out or removed from the ring."

"The monkey was going on about his pride; such arrogance. I suppose that's what you get for being on the Hero Course." Shinso mocked.

"HAJIME!" Shouted Midnight.

Izuku exploded with rage, One For All flared with the combined essence of Ophis and Ddraig. Shinso's eyes widened at the dramatic release of power, he took a few steps backwards as Izuku stalked forwards "What…did…you…say?" Izuku growled as he went to step forwards before he found himself stopping.

"Oh my god! Midoriya's just stopped!" Meanwhile up in the stands Ojiro slapped his head into his hands 'I even warned him! Dumbass…His mumbling and over protective nature of him will be his undoing.'

"Kero, kero. Midoriya is strong, Ojiro-kun." Tsuyu croaked as she patted the martial artist on the knee.

"I know Tsuyu-chan, doesn't stop him from actling like a Malamute. Adorable but really thick sometimes."

Tsuyu croaked at that. Just as Midoriya turned around and started to walk out of the arena.

'If he can overcome, the brainwashing then Midoriya has won the match'. Aizawa calmly explained to the audience.

"_**What is it with my partners being extraordinarily smart whilst being absolutely dumb." **_Ddraig rumbled, causing Izuku to look at him.

"_Pardon?" _Izuku replied, watching as his body began to move closer and closer towards the boundary.

"_**You idiot…For all of our power, we're not immune to cerebral manipulation…Anyway this is easy to break out of."**_

"_You're not are you? Seriously Big Guy? That's seriously uncool yo!" _Stated the aforementioned Five. Manifesting for the first time. Izuku looked at him. He was muscular man, with an impressively wide build; his jaw was square shaped, his eyes looked really small in comparison to his head and he was also bald with a short beard that should really be described as stubble.

His hero outfit was a reinforced leather jacket, a set of bandoliers with reinforced leather-like pants. It didn't help that he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath his jacket.

"_Stay calm, punk…The Fifth's here to rock this block like a hurricane. Shift over Dragons, for I am here! Right then, looks like I need to get to work. Us OFA Wielders need to work together. We'll clear your mind of his influence but you're going to need to rock this arena like rocking the casbah."_

Izuku looked at him _"Yes…I can do that. Not sure what you mean by rocking the casbah."_

"_You, Nine, have the greatest collection of Pre-Quirk paraphernalia including some of the greatest punk records of all time! So go! Show them the power of One For All and your Dragons!" _

With that there was a vortex of colour and Izukus' eyes cleared. Domination surged through his fingers unobstructed and with a thunderous roar of pressure, Izuku was back in control. As Izuku rapidly took control of his body, he felt a dull throbbing in his hand. He had broken three fingers, but that would be his price for utter foolery.

Shinso stopped, his opponent had broken free! Then, the next thing he knew, his opponent was in his face and a knee was in his gut! **"Croeso Coch!" **Izuku rumbled. Shinso, broke away to come back in with a weak punch…compared to Ojiro…It appeared this General Education appeared to be keen in getting into the Hero Course as the blow broke Izuku's nose.

Izuku nodded, infuriating Shinso. The purple haired boy lunged forwards, going to try and push Izuku out of bounds, but Izuku winced as he used his broken fingered hand to pull Shinso off his feat; then with another foot to the stomach, with a cross grab to Shinso's waist the Purple Haired Hypnotist was lifted over the Green Infinity Dragon Emperor of Domination and came crashing down half on the platform. "Shinso, out of bounds!" Declared Midnight cracking her whip.

There were cheers and clapping from the audience. Izuku looked and inadvertently made eye contact with a concealed Kamihara. Kamihara Shinya, Ninja Hero: Edgeshot, looked at the first winner of the tournament and nodded. He hid a chuckle as the boy flushed red of excitement.

"HE'S GOOD! HE'S GOOD, BUT WHAT'S WITH THAT PLAINNESS HE JUST CAN'T GET RID OF? FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S SERO HANTA!" Mic called out, he was definitely getting too enthusiastic for his own good.

"That's mean!" Sero muttered to himself, thankfully no cameras or recording equipment was near the stage so his comment went unnotices.

"TAKING SECOND, THEN FIRST IN THE PRELIMS! YOU'RE WAY TOO STRONG, KID! HE WASN'T RECOMMENDED FOR ADMISSION FOR NOTHING! ALSO, FROM THE HERO COUSE, IT'S TODOROKI SHOTO!" Todoroki exited the tunnel to an unprecedented level of noise. His normally calm and stoic demeanour, had been shortened by an unannounced and definitely unwelcomed confrontation with his father.

"I don't think I can win…but I don't feel like losing!" Declared Sero, before launching out his tape from his elbows and wrapping Todoroki up. Then after binding his opponents legs, bound his upper body and began to throw the merged quirk user out of the arena!

"An unprecedented sneak attack! Definitely the best choice of action for this situation!" Mic yelled. Everyone in Class 1-A watched with amazement at the fact, their Tape-quriked classmate, might just win this.

As Todoroki spun, his eyes filled with apathy and fury. Nothing against his opponent and classmate but rather the circumstances before it "My apologies." With that, Todoroki activated his quirk.

Sero's eyes widened as the ice began to trickle from Todoroki's right leg before erupting point black in a colossal explosion.

(Medical Bay)

All-Might and Recovery Girl looked around wildly for the source of the vibration! The attack had rattled the entire building!

(Announcement Booth)

Both Mic and Eraserhead were flabberghasted. Beneath his bandages the Homeroom Teacher of Class 1-A's eyes were wide at the pure power and amount of ice released from his student.

As for Mic, his jaw would have hit the floor and his glasses had nearly fallen off.

(Elsewhere)

Everyone closest to the ice, immediately felt the drop in temperature. There were calls of 'What the hell' and 'Who could have done that!', although with Kamui Woods and Death Arms, the latter dropped his cigarette as he looked to observe a vast jagged monolith of ice shooting out of the stadium. Thankfully the stadium was not injured in anyway shape or form.

(Meanwhile, back in the arena)

Todoroki was breathing harshly. This hadn't been his smartest move. The frostbite was definitely going to hamper him, especially if he didn't use the other side of his quirk.

With a gesture, the tape shattered. Having very quickly being frozen in the sudden glacial explosion. "Don't…you think that's a bit much?" Rasped Sero, from the ground zero of the explosion; clearly immobilised from the attack.

Meanwhile, Midnight was half-frozen herself "Sero, can you move?"

"O-of course not…Ow!" Shivered the tape-wielder.

"Sero Hanta, is immobilised! Todoroki advances to the second round!"

Endeavour snorted derisively, his son was going to quickly reach his limit with only half his quirk. It was a shame, since his son couldn't or wouldn't recognise this fact. His son WOULD BE the Number One hero.

(Detectorists)

"That Sero kid…If we can…" Accelerant began to say, with Ghost pulling out her phone.

"Get his records, we could make him an offer…You sure, Torino that you want that Green-haired kid?"

"The fact that the brat just broke two or three of his fingers, shows me that he needs my…teaching. Yagi, brilliant hero but a teacher he is not. Although he did well to find his own successor, not taking that Permeation-kid…Nothing against the boy; but he's too much like Toshinori. We don't need another All-Might, we need something else." The elderly former hero explained.

Ghost nodded "Request sent. Accelerant, Torino…I did some digging…" This got her superiors attention.

"You did WHAT! On who!"

"Previous OFA, cases of Red Lightning, People vanishing and reappearing in an almost vegetative like state and the vanishing of Quirkless…I'm trying to learn more about my enemy and my hidden ally. Anyway, I've come across something."

Torino nodded "That is?"

"Zipline Hero: Lariat, Quirk: Blackwhip, Name: Banjo Daigoro, OFA: Five…Anyway, it turns out he had a kid. Banjo Kyotoku, who in turn married a talented musician by the name of Jiro Mika; they have a daughter Kyoka Jiro and she's in the same class as Midoriya Izuku."

"Does she know anything?"

Ghost shrugged "I don't think so. Unless OFA has some unforeseen side-effects like Quirk resuage of its former wielders then I don't think so."

Torino nodded "Leave them be, Ghost. Leave them be. Unless Blackwhip manifests then we'll intervene…Anyway, the next match is about to start."

(Festival Stadium)

Denki was against there sister class 1-B's Shiozaki Ibara; a girl with vines for hair and a religious belief that was borderline zealotry. The match was dissapointingly short, exceptionally so. Denki had tried to flirt and then flooded the arena with his 'Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 Volts'. As a result, Denki had shortcircuited his brain allowing for the Vine Girl to wrap him up in one of her finishers by the name of 'Crucifixtion'. The electricity had failed to penetrate her secondary defence, a wall of vines that would be known as 'Faith's Shield'.

"Bloody idiot, Yamming-Yay." Jiro muttered.

Similarly, a near identical of the match occurred afterwards. Tenya Iida had found himself facing the Crazy Support Course Student, Hatsume Mei. Who after about five minutes of displaying her gadgets, then walked out of bounds; infuriating the younger son of the Ingenium Legacy.

"Now, viewers we might get another extraordinary match. We're gonna keep right on going with the fifth match! Even though he's wearing a belt, he won't transform! From the Hero Course, Aoyama Yuga!"

"Versus- Is something going to come out of those horns? Well? From the hero course, it's Ashido Mina!"

Mina grinned "This is going to be a piece of cake!" She exclaimed making finger-guns at her opponent."

Meanwhile up in the Class 1-A section of the stands, Mineta was making a ruckus of the Navel Laser to 'Beat her like in those fighting games where clothes get ripped off'. Midoriya looked at the Pop-Off teen, eyed his position of being next to him and quickly moved away.

Of course this had been encouraged by Ddraig rumbling _**"You don't want to be pervert by association. Believe me, let's not go there. Been deemed a Perverted Dragon, not fun. Not fun at all…Go…sit near the Raven-haired one. She's familiar…distantly but anyway."**_

"Deku-kun?" Asked Ochacko curiously.

"Just vacating the splash zone." With that, he headed up and sat behind Ojiro.

"Ladies, room for an evacuee?"

Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Asui jumped, turned to find Midoriya next to them "Sure…Don't mind." Jiro said as she extended a jack and hit the diminuitive member of their class in the neck.

Midoriya winced "That's why…"

In the arena, Mina easily dodged the first shot by Aoyoma. This initial shot was missed by 1-A as they were watching Mineta get stabbed by Earphone jacks. "The early bird gets the worm…"

Mina easily avoided the attack, then using her modified sneakers, which secreted her acid she began to skate around the twinkling teen. 'I know about your quirk…All I have to do is outlast you!"

True to her words, Mina dodged every single burst. As Aoyama began to grab his stomach due to stomach ache from using his Navel Laster, a glob of acid hit the belt, causing his trousers to drop and Mina landed an uppercut that not only knocked out Aoyama but also cracked his jaw.

"Ashido, won that quickly and decisively, what more can be said. She knew her opponents limits. But now, the sixth round! OFFENCE AND DEFENCE IN ONE BODY! THE DARK SAMURAI ACCOMPANIED BY DARK SHADOW! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE!"

"VERSUS- ALL PURPOSE CREATION! SHE WAS ADMITTED THROUGH RECOMMENDATIONS, SO HER ABILITIES ARE CERTIFIED! FROM THE HERO COUSE, IT'S YAOYOROZU MOMO!"

"BEGIN!" Shouted Midnight.

"Go Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami called and with a cackling 'whooop' the ethereal mass of darkness rushed outwards. Yaoyorozu, created a shield as Dark Shadow rushed forwards 'SOLID IMPACT!' it yelled as it slammed into the shield.

Yaoyorozu's arm went wide and momentarily jarred her arm. Her arm was temporarily immobile! In came Dark Shadow for a second attack, this one slamming into her chest. The shield was torn away, she created another but Shadow had already slammed into her gut.

Yaoyorozu found herself giving ground, she flung her arm out and summoned a metal staff. Only for Midnight to declare her out of bounds, as she looked down she saw her foot on the outside of the boundary line.

"Yaoyorozu, is out! Tokoyami wins!"

Yaoyorozu was dumbstruck…her first of three attempts to wow Heroes and she'd choked. As she underestimated the start time of the match, she knew Tokoyami and Dark Shadow were quick; but this was something else.

"_I'm going to need to practise with that blade." _Yaoyorozu thought to herself. She had a reliquary of werd artefacts, some of which might well be useful for the times ahead.

The next match was the match of hardening, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu against Kirishima Eijiro. One turned their body into steel and the other densened the skin making him more resistant to physical damage. The end of the initial match had resulted in a double k-o. The match eventually ended in Kirishima's favour in an arm-wrestle and a handshake that had everyone cheering.

However, it was Uraraka Ochaco vs Bakugo Katsuki that swiftly engraved itself into many people's memory. For this match had not only triggered the displeasure of Endeavour, but also similar emotions in Todoroki. And Class 1-A all knew about the displeasure of Endeavour by Todoroki.

"The eight and last match of the final round!" Mic announced. "He was kind of famous in middle school! This isn't the face of a regular person! From the Hero course, it's Bakugo Katsuki."

"Verses- She's the one I'm rooting for! From the hero course, it's Uraraka Ochaco!" With that the crowd went wild wild.

In the arena Bakugo could hear the cheers. Steeling himself he glared at the useless extra in front of him "You're the one that makes things float, right, Round Face?"

Urarak's face whitened and her eyes widened at the casual disrespect, but she quickly schooled herself. "Round…" she began but Bakugo, carried on. His tone still dismissive and his slouch even more pronounced.

"If you're gonna withdraw, do it now. You won't get off with just an 'ouch' or even a 'save me Deku'. Because right now, that useless quirkless piece of shit ain't here. It's you, Round Face, against me. I'm tell you this now…HEROES NEVER LOSE! I'LL BE THE NUMBER ONE! YOU'LL SEE!"

Then with twin explosions as Midnight shouted "Begin!" Bakugo caterpaulted himself across the arena.

(Class 1-A)

"Midoriya, can Uraraka win this?" Iida asked, arms chopping.

"Honestly, her only strategy is to deactivate his gravitons, her quirk de-activates and re-activates them, causing him to float out of the arena. Unfortunately, Bakugo is very quick and exceptionally intelligent…So, she needs to move quickly." Izuku replied.

"_**Midoriya? Nice to meet you, the name is Freyr. I'm the Second Host of Ddraig…I'm also the one that managed to kill two Vanishing Dragon Hosts with my bare hands and maim a Third…Anyway, your fighting skills are bad, for your next fight I'm going to be helping you." **_

Izuku grunted, pulled out his notebook and began 'taking notes' or rather listening and viewing Freyrs fighting style and downloading it. He quickly noticed that his training with Sun WuKong was complimenting this fighting style nicely.

"_**Just because that old monkey taught you…doesn't mean the style works." **_


	11. Chapter 11

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts and OFA"  
_**"Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

"_**Sacred Gear thoughts and conversation!"**_

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

I want to say thank you to darkfire1220 for usage of one of his ideas: All-Flare. I recommend people read his fic **Viridescent. **

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo  
**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter XI: The Potential Will Out.**

To say this Sports Festival would go down in history would be…a slight understatement. The crowd had loved the first seven matches, especially the fight of the Underdogs; Midoriya's story of being seemingly Quirkless for most of his life, then coming into his Quirk at a point when he was meant to have control of it.

As powerful as this was galvanising the Quirkless to know that you could be a hero and they had been heroes would later see them fighting harder but also fighting a lot smarter. For example, a Team of Quirkless Highschool Juniors in America would be rushing around in an old Ford Transit. It turned out the only Quirked member was the Teams Mascot.

As for Hitoshi Shinso; there were plenty of children and adults who had been born with Quirks that could easily be described as villainous. One such teen was born in the UK with a Quirk that had a Bone manipulation quirk. He was operating under the pseudonym of 'Kimimaro' as a Vigilante and was studying to be an Orthopaedic Surgeon. It could be used for Villainy due to it being a hybrid of emitter and a transformation Quirk.

On the other hand, Bakugo Katsuki had nearly thrown the previous seven matches of goodwill and good showings under the bus. The reason for this would later be known as 'Bakugo being Bakugo'. Bakugos unrelenting, unrepentant and ruthless dismantling of Uraraka had certainly not won him any friends.

However, a reporter with the Quirk of Fluid; it allowed him to melt into liquid. He managed to get to Bakugo "Mr. Bakugo, was that display against a female hero in training…"

A few of Power Loader's security bots appeared out of no-where and Ectoplasm and Hound-dog arrived just after. Bakugo held up his hand "She's training to be a hero. Anyone holding back during this festival shouldn't be a Hero…Think about that." With that Bakugo stalked away, his good deed done for the month.

The curt response didn't change many opinions of the civilians but in their offices the Number Nine ranked Hero: Dragoon Hero Ryukyu; Number Five Hero Rabbit Hero: Mirko and in the grounds the Mineyama Hero: Mount Lady nodded at Bakugo's response. Ryukyu looked at her phone and sent a message to her former mentor but good friend Hakamata Tsunagu, Fiber Hero: Best Jeanist _'Looks like another Endeavour…Could we survive two of them?'_

The response was swift _'Heroes endure. He's right by the way, yes it was painful to watch the material is excellent but the stitches and the seams need refining in both of them.' _

"Even on the phone, he makes references to clothing…Well, I'll put an offer out for the girl…She did well."

With Endeavour, he watched the fight, despite the boy defeating his opponent thoroughly was what a Hero was supposed to do. No mercy, no fear even though his opponent was a female. Endeavour didn't care; man or woman, male, female or whatever people called themselves these days. It didn't matter to the Flame Hero. All that mattered was his finest creation become the Number One Hero.

He stood up, he had his creation to speak to.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Todoroki were in the corridors leading to the arena when the two toned hair coloured child spoke "Midoriya, as mentioned before, objectively I am much stronger than you."

Izuku snorted "Todoroki, there are many more ways to be powerful with out raw power…In raw power, yes you probably are. But how well can you use the full use of your Quirk?"

Todoroki stared at him, as a pair of heavy footfalls echoed from behind them, accompanied by a blast of heat. Midoriya's eyes widened as he saw the Number Two Hero "Shoto, I need a word with your classmate."

Todoroki's eyes hardened at the presence of his father. He watched as Endeavour and Midoriya moved into one of the side Classrooms.

Izuku leant on his back foot and began to boost himself as he stared down the Flame Hero. "I watched your fight. At the cost of your fingers you managed to create an impressive amount of wind pressure, your hand to hand skills and pain tolerance is impressive. From what I've seen with raw power of your Quirk, your strength is on a comparable level as All-Might's."

Not wanting to cause a fight, Midoriya mumbled that the Flame Hero just worked out as 'I must go'. _"Endeavour knows about One For All?"_

"_**Unlikely, with THIS power, particularly Quirks or Greater Powers often come with the phrases: 'Unlimited Power', 'Execute Order 66' and 'You were the Chosen One' and 'I have the high ground.' And perhaps the most important one 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility.'**_Rumbled Ddraig.

As the words reverberated around Midoriya's head; he started to verbally burble **"Breath." **Ophis instructed and Izuku's mental mumbling stopped.

"_I got those references, they're Pre-Quirk Era? And that last one, it feels…different; like a mantle. With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility."_

"**That's because it is the VERY source of Heroics, it also the VERY source of Villainy."**

Midoriya froze _"This…is big…Look can we not discuss this now…I have a friend to help."_

This internal dialogue should have taken Midoriya to the end of the Corridor, but in fact it had taken him six paces "It is my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might. His match with you will be a very instructive test bed."

Midoriya froze as he remembered Todoroki's debriefing back when he opened that Can of Worms. Thankfully, no-one knew about One-For-All. Yet. _"Why don't more people know? I mean: Myself, Mom, All-Might, All Might's Friend in the Police Force, the Principle and Bakugo…I get why it's necessary to conceal One-For-All but I'm less concerned about you."_

"_**Despite being a few hundred Years Old and accepted as Evolution; unlike the body and its intricacies where we understand pretty much all of the Human Body; we don't have that knowledge about Quirks. So, there's a lot of assumptions and guess work, and people fear what they don't understand. That's the best way, logically why you're protective of OFA. As for us…we're recorded and books and stories; plus we can be bullshitted off as really weird Quirks." **_Ophis chimed in.

"I'm not All Might. Todoroki isn't you. All of us in the Heroics Course, we all wish to surpass you, we will surpass you. But no-one can be groomed into being a Hero. No-one should be, if Todoroki wishes to surpass All Might, he'll do it by himself. If he uses his full Quirk, he'll do it by himself. Me; I just want to help people and make the feel safe, that's why I'm going to be a Hero. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to help."

With that Izuku began to speed away, leaving an incensed Endeavour. Deep in Endeavour's mind a thought seeped out _"He's right you know. When you found Rei, did you love her? Truthfully, or as another tool to beat All Might?"_

"Midoriya Izuku, good luck. Let us see if you can back your words with actions."

"_Without using my damn old man's Quirk…I'll reject him completely by winning first place without using it." _The cold words of Todoroki washed over him. _"All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?"_

"_It is my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might. Just remember this I will make that into a hero that will surpass you one day." _Toshinori thought, in his skeletal form, from his hidden position.

"THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND IS A BIG MATCH! From the hero course, it's Todoroki Shoto! From the hero course, it's Midoriya Izuku."

The two teens faced each other. Izuku steeled himself, Freyr's presence settled in **"Alrighty, my style tended towards feet. Some gravitate towards hands, some use feet and there're a few who use knees and elbows."**

"_Like Wukong-sensei."_

There was a chuckle **"Aye, the monkey can use that…chooses not to. Anyway, due to the damage you've done to your arms and hands; you're going to need to change your fighting style unless you go Rook form."**

"_Can't I as Queen."_

"**Queen's are Jack-Of-All and Master of None. You're gonna want to be a Rook to properly mimic All Might."**

"_No, I'll kick. Emulate is good, Mimic is dead."_

"**Good lad. Now, time to trash talk. Or plan."**

(Stands)

"Does Midoriya stand a chance?" Iida asked Tokoyami. The bird headed boy sat stiff backed and his arms folded.

"Depends on if Midoriya can close the distance without breaking himself."

With Bakugo, the ashen blonde temperamental member of the class watched "I'm not just shooting off my explosions. Don't underestimate them." _"There's a limit to how much power I can produce, too." _Bakugo thought, before beginning to compose his response "Quirks are physical abilities, too. They must also have some kind of limit."

"A bit of an endurance match."

(Various locations)

"Watch and learn, Shigaraki. These will be the Heroes you will be opposing."

(Arena)

"_He's going to come at me with his ice." _Midoriya thought, he readied himself. True to Todoroki's initial style, the boy unleashed an avalanche of ice; fully intended to capture or throw Midoriya out of the arena.

One For All bloomed to life, it encompassed Midoriya's leg **"Too much juice dude. Dial it back, that'll do. Let fly, rotated from the hip." **Freyr called, as Midoriya yelled "SMASH!"

The wind pressure from the kick shattered the oncoming blast of Ice. Midoriya, rode out the momentum of his kick, using it to rotate him into a flip and he rushed across the battlefield. Todoroki rushed to meet him, Midoriya hit the ground, unsteady and slightly off-kilter.

Todoroki smirked, he'd won! He set off his ice again, only to see Midoriya's fist wind back, deep scarlet power appeared on Midoriya's fingers. This wasn't like the bright-green aura that had appeared in the first and second tasks, this was red and angry. The finger and thumb moved, there was a sharp crack and the same blast of wind pressure and the ice shattered. **"Nice save, dingus…Jesus wept; you're worse than me when I trained. Then again I didn't have body ending powers."**

"_Just a Dragon boosting your strength."_

"…**Smart ass. Anyway, GET HIM!" **

Todoroki's eyes widened, Midoriya…easily the paradox peer of all of them had managed to destroy two of his attacks! The first one with no inherent difficulty as he was still walking; but this time he'd broken two fingers. _"Just what is going on Midoriya? I'll find out…However I'll find out without using my left side."_

"_It's okay you know, you can be a Hero." _A voice called out to him. Todoroki froze! That was the voice of his mother, the one person aside from his sister who looked out for him; he remembered Toya vanishing and that Natsuo had all but fled the house the moment he could. Fuyumi, she was the only one who had been there for him.

"_Remember, Shoto, my precious little boy; I'll always love you. No matter what, no matter what, remember. You're not all me and you're not all him."_

Todoroki faltered, Midoriya was in his face. Todoroki moved to block an incoming punch, only to find Midoriya's shin folding him in half. Ice formed in his hand and he pushed it forwards corralling his forming ice into a spinning orb of cryokinesis. Midoriya concentrated and there was a rush of warmth running through his body as flames appeared on his fists and feat **"Not bad kid, not bad at all. Channelling Ddraig's flames into your appendages; it seems you did get a Quirk of some sort, just a weak one. A minor ability to control, summon and manipulate fire and one so minor it wouldn't fuse your little toe. Those so-called Quirk Doctors are chatting shite, fused bones happen all the time. Now then, this is going to be turbulent."**

"_What! NOW I'M BEING TOLD I HAVE A QUIRK! WHAT THE HELL! ALSO TURBULENT?"_

"**Izuku, extreme heat against extreme cold two polar opposites clashing together, the energy from the collision will force the pair of you apart. Then, upon breaking, you can try to save your friend." Ddraig rumbled.**

"PRESSURE…BOMB!" Shouted Izuku as he brought his fist into Todoroki's.

Everyone watched, this was a fight that Mic had geared them for as a showdown between rivals. So far, the initial attacks had been show stopping but it was quickly becoming clear that Todoroki whilst, phenomenal, focused on an early finish. When the fire and ice clad fists met, the shockwaves drove the pair backwards.

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING BACK?" Shouted Midoriya as the aforementioned shockwave rocked him backwards. He landed and rolled to his feet activating liberation 2nd step to shield his broken hand.

"Why do you think I'm holding back?" Replied Todoroki.

"Because you're not taking this seriously! Why are you here?" Midoriya growled "Are you going to be a mediocre hero or are you wanting to be remembered?"

"No. I am fighting you with all my power. I refuse to use my left side; to spite my bastard of a father. Speaking of, what did he want with you."

This heralded more ice, but this was less accurate allowing Midoriya to avoid it better "Saying you were groomed to beat All Might. But if you're to beat All Might; then you had better not half-ass this fight. You're not worthy of being a Hero as you are right now." Todoroki didn't acknowledge the words, but they had hurt! Who was Midoriya to say such things; when he, continuously, broke his limbs to use his own formidable power!

As Midoriya shouted this, Todoroki responded by forming a barrier of ice behind him and simultaneously launching two thick branches of ice, one to run up and the other to grab his opponents' leg. Midoriya freaked out, he'd been caught! **"Relax…remember, you've got this. You're going to want to sacrifice a few fingers for this." **

Izuku nodded _"I'm prepared to break my body to achieve my goal."_

"**That's because your Idol, is not a good teacher, brilliant hero. Mentor…not so much. As a matter of fact; his sidekicks a bit of a dick."**

"_Sir Nighteye, is a dick! Surely, you're wrong, Freyr."_

Freyr chuckled **"Trust me. On the honour of the Mantle; created by one of the Greats; one whose Power trumps even that of Ddraig, Nighteye is a dick."**

Izuku stopped _"On the Honour of the Mantle? You're serious? Of course you are…"_

"**Nine, stop thinking about this and Rock the Casbah." Five shouted. **Izuku winced, dismissed the conglomerations of power rattling around his body as he broke two more fingers freeing himself from Todoroki's ice.

"With your arms like that, you can't fight any more, can you?" Todoroki called, as he discreetly felt his back. The wind pressure was immense! That fire punch! When could Midoriya use fire! There was something going on with his opponent; Todoroki knew he needed to reconsider his approach. _"For you, Midoriya, I might have to use my right side." _Todoroki thought.

Midoriya looked at his hand, he'd dismissed Liberation. His hands were a mess, six fingers broken; a radius and an ulna as well. He was panting, but he saw that Todoroki was suffering from frostbite as well. It was a question of, who was going to give out first. "Let's finish this."

'And, here comes Todoroki with a finishing Ice attack!' Announced Mic. The audience were no longer cheering; this was clearly a match, not of who was top-dog but one that ran much deeper. Here was the Son of Endeavour using only ice against a foe that was clearly breaking himself for some other reason. Everyone watched, those who'd broken fingers themselves knew that the Plain Green and Red teen must be in absolute agony! Yet he was still fighting! _"What's his angle, what is Midoriya trying to prove." _Were the common thoughts, because it was apparent that no matter who lost, one of these two would be eating a pie of some sort.

"Where are you looking?" Came the retort, Todoroki and everyone's breathing hitched as a pinky finger shattered as did the ice. The ice again shattered and the cold air pressure drove Todoroki backwards, only for the boys reflexes allowed him to erect another, barrier of ice to prevent him from moving out of the arena.

"Bastard, with your broken hand…? Why? Why, are you going so far?" Asked Todoroki, curiosity with a bit of fear in his voice.

"You're trembling Todoroki, you accepted my earlier taunt, about not being a Hero with a half-assed attempt with your Quirk. Quirks are physical abilities, you know, there's a limit to how much cold your body can take, isn't there?" Todoroki gulped. Midoriya knew! It wasn't much of a secret considering there bitchy classmate Bakugo and his Explosion Quirk. "Isn't that something you could solve by using the heat from your left side?"

In the stadium, it was easy to hear the verbal exchange now that everything was pitch quiet. Everyone's breathing had slowed; the words were sinking in. It was now evident why Midoriya was putting himself through so much pain! He wanted his opponent to use his full power! All Might and Eraserhead were quiet; the pair of them mulling over Midoriya's points.

Midoriya's point was valid, but if he had to break his body was it worth it? To Midoriya evidently; Eraserhead and the current Number One Hero had similar views.

"Everyone's fighting with everything they've got…To win and get closer to their dream…To become number one…You want to win with just half your strength?! You haven't put a single scratch on me yet, you know! COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Izuku roared, as his fingers repaired themselves "BOOSTED **GEAR! BALANCE BREAK!" **The red armour exploded into existance, shrouding Izuku in that red armour that allowed him to fight Shigaraki one-to-one.

As fast as it appeared it vanished, Izuku reappeared, his fingers repaired but still looking hideous but no longer broken. "You're fingers are…"

"The bones reset, the swelling's not gone down. So, Todoroki, think you can put a scratch on me? With half your strength? You want to win with just half your strength?!"

"_Young Midoriya/That boy…" _Thoughts of admiration and grudging respect flickered in the minds of the Number One and Two heroes. "Midoriya, what are you planning?" Hissed Todoroki, the frostbite getting to him.

"Everything I've got? Did my damn old man buy you off or something? Now I'm angry!" With that Todoroki rushed forwards, intent on finishing the fight.

"_His movements are slow! It's because of the frostbite on his body…" _These were the thoughts of all the Heroes watching. _"Unlike the physical tearing of my muscles due to my power. His is more like the Magic Power, in Deku's old games!" _Bakugo realised. _"Deku's own power…where did that Quirk come from! I'll beat his useless ass later in the tournament regardless."_

Todoroki closed the gap, his right foot lifted and Midoriya rushed forwards. _"Imagine the microwave, without Ddraig my power's shaky. __**Probably still all or nothing, Izuku. It's only 10% when you're using my power as a base. You've not used my power that much this tournament. The fact you're doing this is reckless." **_Ddraig and Freyr murmured.

"_I need to do this."_

"_**That's why you're the best reincarnation since Issei."**_

Power began to glow in the arm of Izuku, Todoroki realised this. His arm extended wrapping the other arm in ice as Izuku buried his arm in Todoroki's stomach launching him backwards. Izuku gasped in pain and spat blood on the arena as the crowd gasped. Surely this was it.

"I can't believe he got a physical hit! He's way more banged up! He went on the offensive? What was up with that armour?" These murmurs were magnified, at the change of pace. The pace picked up and the teens rushed each other.

"Cementoss to Midnight."  
"Send your message."  
"Should we stop the fight? Midoriya's running on fumes and adrenaline, he's thinking Recovery Girl is going to heal me anyway. He's just being reckless right now…Those injuries can't be healed in one go. Even if he wins, he might not be able to fight his next match."

Meanwhile similar thoughts were being had by various staff. _"You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk." _Aizawa remembered saying.

"_Unless…Midoriya's power is much greater than All-Might's…" _The Erasure Hero thought. _"He's not just fighting recklessly. This is the best can do to win at this point in time." _Aizawa thought, as Midoriya dodged Todoroki's ice blasts. _"What is stirring him up?" _This was an honest thought.

"Why are you going so far?" Todoroki rasped.

"Because…I want…to…live up to everyone's expectations." Midoriya panted. Yes he was in bad shape, but Todoroki was worse; this was it. The point where Todoroki either forfeited or used his fire. This had to be! The agony, Midoriya knew he was in was excruciating. He needed Todoroki to do this.

Todoroki looked at Midoriya with confusion, before clarity hit him. "I want to be able to smile…and respond to them…To be a cool hero…That's what I want to be! I want to be a Hero, who everyone knows that doesn't hold back with his Quirk to save people."

"_Shoto…" _Todoroki's memories of his mother whispered. "That's why everyone's giving it their all! There's no way I can know all of your circumstances, or your resolve. But for you to become Number One, without giving it your all, to completely reject your father…STOP SCREWING AROUND!"

Todoroki looked at Midoriya and the sheer power in his eyes as a set of memories flooded to the surface. He remembered his father, brutally training him the moment his Quirk manifested, the vomiting up water due to the relentless, brutal kicks and strikes that his father called 'Training'. He remembered his mother protesting that he was 'five'. He remembered the beatings the bastard gave his mom.

He winced, his body was evidently freezing over "Shut up." He growled as Midoriya headed towards him.

"_I…I…I don't want to be like Dad…" _Damn the voices, damn Midoriya. Why did he have to be facing Midoriya. _"I don't want to become someone who bullies you, Mom!"_

"_But you want to be a hero, don't you?"_

"_It's okay for YOU to be one. As long as you have a future you feel strongly about." _Todoroki vaguely recognised Midoriya coming back at him for another swing.

"That's why I'll win! I'll surpass you!" The punch slammed yet again into him, launching him backwards. As the punch launched him backwards more memories hit him. The separation from his siblings, them having so much fun. Him heading towards the dojo. He remembered, after one gruelling session, he heard his mother talking to his grandmother; someone he'd never met. Then the agony of the boiling water over his face. He remembered the nonchalant reply of the bastard of hospitalising her, for injuring him. Never before had he wanted be like his eldest brother, Toya.

He remembered himself snapping at his father, saying he would 'reject his power'. Oh that sparring session was even more brutal than the others; and that was saying something. "I will reject…my old man's power…" Shit those words had been said aloud.

"It's YOUR power, isn't it?" Midoriya spat.

"_Yes, Children inherit Quirks from their parents. But the really important thing is not that connection, but recognising your own flesh and blood, recognising yourself. That's what I mean when I say: I AM HERE." _Why did he have to remember that interview, the one All Might gave.

"I…had…forgotten. How could I forget that!" Todoroki responded, fixing Midoriya with a stare "That interview about recognising and accepting yourself regardless of your genetics."

Midoriya stopped, he grinned. Todoroki snorted; he realised now. He realised what Midoriya was driving at from him, tears were welling in his eyes. "I don't want to be a prisoner of my blood. It's okay for me to be, who I want to be."

Midoriya grinned, Todorokis eyes glazed over and from his right side, a tear fell "Midoriya, thanks. Don't blame me for what happens next." Just then their was almighty blast of heat and hot air as Todoroki vanished in a blazing inferno.

"_In battle, I will never use my left side." _These were words that Todoroki had said so many times before to Class 1-A. Their jaws dropped, sweat gathered on their brows as Todoroki, erupted in a supernova.

"_Midoriya/Deku, good luck." _


	12. Chapter 12

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts and OFA"  
_**"Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

"_**Sacred Gear thoughts and conversation!"**_

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

I want to say thank you to darkfire1220 for usage of one of his ideas: All-Flare. I recommend people read his fic **Viridescent. **

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo  
**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter XII: He Who Dares Wins**

The immense air pressure generated from Todoroki Shoto and the blast from Midoriya Izuku mixed with the rapidly forming barriers of Cementoss and the purple mist of Midnight's Somnabulist; which poured out of the gaping holes in the arms of her suit.

But the Somnabulist wasn't going to reach them and the two conflicting pressures ripped through the formed barriers without so much of a subtlety of a Juggernaut Drive. Todoroki, found himself being pushed backwards, ice erupted from his foot to cement himself from being pushed out.

"_**KID…SCALE MAIL!" **_Roared Ddraig, Freyr and Lariat as one. "INFINITE DOMINATION: SCALE MAIL!" Midoriya called out and the black and red armour erupted into existence. The sheer pressure combined with the weight of the armour gauged great big tracts in the arena as Izuku slammed a gauntlet down.

"**INFINITE ANCHOR SMASH!" **The concrete gave way and the three embedded limbs just about slowed Midoriya down millimetres from the edge.

"Midoriya is…" Began Midnight.

"Not out. Millimetres from being out, but millimetres in still counts." Midoriya called, he was delirious and fighting the urge to pass out but right now; the desire to win, to dominate was stimulating his adrenal gland overtime. He had faded out from feeling pain, all he was feeling was the need to win. Such a primal and primitive desire, something he attributed to Bakugo and his desire to win.

"Sorry…Todoroki, I win." Midoriya growled as he stomped and dragged himself towards to the panting and temporarily paralysed heterochromatic haired teen.

Todoroki looked at Midoriya and chuckled "Proctor…I…give."

This statement reverberated in silence around the two teens. This had been a proper match! A match of clear determined favourite: Todoroki Shoto, the Youngest Son of Endeavour who'd demonstrated his pedigree with such ease. And his opponent the textbook definition of The Underdog: Midoriya Izuku, a timid boy who hadn't demonstrated anything apart from exceptional wits, smarts and strategy to get him through the first two rounds of the tournament and into either fourth of third place. But this! This was something else, something that even Endeavour, Edgeshot and Ryuku three of the Top Ten Heroes stopped to take note of, it was genetics on its own could not triumph over sheer determination and stubbornness; there was also the fact Midoriya had displayed an exceptionally powerful Quirk, that only seemed to grow.

To the people in the audience; the civilians definitely found themselves observing two future heroes and two that would definitely make the Top 10, or even Top 2. Midoriya headed over to Todoroki and offered him a hand up "Midoriya, make sure you win."

Midoriya nodded as Todoroki headed towards the medical room. Freyr, had used the distraction and subsequent power-down from the armour to magically heal his broken body. Midoriya collapsed, his body was on fire! The adrenaline had worn off the moment he watched Todoroki head into the medical bay, Midoriya joined him.

Thankfully, Recovery Girl only hit him three times with her cane lightly before jumpstarting his healing. With the remains of One For All and Ddraig still pulsing throughout his body, Izuku needed to plan and calculate his next opponent. In the tournament were still Iida, Shiozaki; the girl who beat Denki, Tokoyami, Ashido, Kaachan and Kirishima with himself.

Iida would beat Shiozaki, she was too static and Iida was too damn quick. So that was a given win.

Tokoyami would fight Ashido, from what Midoriya remembered about those two classmates, the Raven-headed teen was quite likely to win…unless Ashido could get him off balance; early on and quickly.

Then Iida would face him…Iida had height and power on him. _"Unless I armour up, or force Iida to use his full engine power from the go ahead…I'm not going to win."_

"_You could tempt him with a chicken match…You give ground, tempt him to go towards you, full burst and then you Red Whip out…Oh and call me Blackwhip."_Number Five murmured; sounding like a double bass rumbling out of an amp.

"_So, play chicken with Iida…That could work."_

"**That still leaves Tokoyami, the Red-head and Explode-a-thon." **Ophis drawled.

"**Explode-a-thon, as you call him, might only be stopped by Kirishima, red-head, whose hardening quirk can withstand the explosions. So, depending on how 'unmanly' Kirishima is going to be then Bakugo, Explode-a-thon, wins. Tokoyami, unfortunately, will lose to Bakugo. Leaving me to fight Bakugo."**

Midoriya found himself face-to-face with a stern looking Aizawa "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't about to have Todoroki besmirch himself and potentially this school with him using only half of his power."

Aizawa smirked beneath "Problem child…you really are. You've surprised me today so far. You've come further than I thought you would."

Izuku grinned "I'm going for the top."

(Detectorists PI)

"That boy…is a moron, Boss." Yui deadpanned.

"Not necessarily. Did he have to spend that fight, mangling himself to make his opponent take him seriously, no. Was it the right thing to do? When I was his age…what do I know when I was his age, I'd have done it. My father would most certainly have risked his match and future." Mark chuckled as he, printed out the portfolios of Class 1-A and 1-B.

"Found any?" Torino asked from his position on the sofa, watching the UA Festival.

"Too many eggs…Cellophane; hand him off to Bind and Trap and they'd…turn him into Spiderman. Hagakure, reconnaissance I'd probably hand her over to Zer0."

"Isn't Zer0, an utter moron and obsessed with cutting things with that sword of his." Ghost deadpanned.

"He's one of the best stealth and reconnaissance heroes on the staff."

"I'm not denying his quirk skillset, just his disturbingly low amount of IQ and braincells…Hagakure is without a doubt a gift to our agency but even you Accelerant aren't influential or rich enough to protect the agency and the staff from any incidents that could occur should Zer0 be untoward."

"We did alright with the marijuana accident."

"That was because everyone involved was more interested in the morons doing the deal rather than the product. Besides, Gran Torino's cop friends second had it go 'missing' and we 'appropriated it'…Boss, you always think about who could be good for the agency. But you forget that not everyone is a good fit, theoretically and hypothetically everyone could fit but you don't know these kids…Most of them probably joined so they could try and be the next All Might or Hawks."

"Not Endeavour?" Torino asked.

"Endeavour is an asshole; unfortunately, a very effective one. Accelerant, if you put your back into it you could easily make Top 10."

As this debate occurred, the door opened "Sir, our saline bag stocks are more depleted than I'd like."

Accelerant turned to look at Akane Sasori, one of the many quirkless Emergency Medical Technicians who worked at the Accelerant Agency "Sasori, is there anything else the medical team needs?"

"Always. Hand sanitiser, gloves, masks; I've got everything recorded that we need…Also, I want to say something."

"Go ahead, you're one of my employees. You have a problem, I'm here to try and solve it."

Sasori grinned "You're a good hero, great employee but First Aid is not your strong point and that's regardless of being a hand short…In all honesty, you're the main employee of the diminishing quirkless population. In terms of popularity, sir from the quirkless YOU are All Might to us."

Mark looked like he'd been sucker punched. "All…all I've wanted to do is…"

"Be a good person, help those who need it. I ask this, not because you're my boss but as a request and favour. Stop hiding in the shadows and being a humble investigation, retrieval and emergency response agency and make us big. Your motto 'our actions make us heroes', it's something that the disenfranchised and forgotten could do with hearing."

"Sasori…you get the rest of the agency to agree to this and I'll do it."

Sasori grinned and pulled out a notebook, on the front it said 'petition'. "Open it, sir."

Mark looked and inside the notebook were eight pages of reasons why Accelerant Agency should be in the Top Ten and they should be known across Japan. The rest of the book was filled with simple requests and signatures. "We've been building this for a long time, sir."

Mark looked at them "If you're certain."

Sasori nodded, and left the office "You don't mind us taking newly qualified EMT's and Paramedics do you?"

"Send me the names and I'll request them…I interview and pass them on to their respective departments."

Yui looked at Mark "Then why do you interview them?"

"If they can impress me with their dedication then I take them. If you can make me believe you have the skills and the desire to work in this agency then you're guaranteed to work here."

Yui nodded "I remember the interview. I may have blogged about it and it got you in an article."

Mark chuckled "The Asshole Hero…Aye, I read it. It works though, it's completely justified, it works."

Yui nodded "You could be a bit less abrasive and tactless…Or I could."

Mark stilled, and for the first time in nearly two hundred and eighty-seven years; he thought of home. He thought of his parents, well rather the self-appointed aunts and uncles and how his father interacted them and his aunt 'Mione' and how much he saw of her in Yui's face. _"What can go wrong?"_

"Reiko Yui, 3rd Year at UA, been doing Work Placement for nearly four months and you spent your intern week here…and a small pile of completed cases. I want to officially employ you from graduation to work here as an official side-kick." Yui looked at her boss, slightly surprised but not wholly.

"You want to employ me?" Yui looked at him curiously.

"It's either employ you or blackmail you with various things to ensure you didn't leak a bomb-shell to the public; arrest you the whole off the books balls."

Yui nodded; she had seriously overreacted and nearly jepordised a lot of things. It was lucky that the room had been sound-proofed.

_(Flashback)_

"_Nearly three hundred years ago? Are you saying that you've got a life-extension quirk! That's like impossible or super-rare. An innocuous summer day! And what's this about One-For-All, All-For-One…" Yui burst out._

"_There's a lot to unpack."_

"_We know…But the most important question before we answer, do you want to know…Take your time." Growled Gran Torino._

_Yui got up and quickly left the room._

_(End Flashback)_

"I want in. Not because of this ulterior motive but because I think you're a decent hero. One that could do with renovation."

Mark nodded and looked at his new sidekick "We'll finish the paperwork after the Sports Festival. I want to see how far Midoriya gets."

(Sports Festival)

The matches progressed as Izuku had predicted. Which caused raised eyebrows and in some cases people to back away from Midoriya; he had shown that he was scarily smart but this was something else.

Eventually it was the final match. Class 1-A had parted and had managed to separate both Midoriya and Bakugo from one another, then forming a shield wall between them escorted them to the tunnels. Midoriya focused and Full Cowling crackled into existence, Midoriya increased the power to a flat15% before mentally organising Freyr and Ddraig. He wanted to fight Bakugo under his own power without the Boosting, but he was fully prepared to boost his power if he needed to.

"_You'll be fine. Just focus on fighting, I'll be in touch to help you manipulate my quirk into your fighting style." _Blackwhip murmured.

"_Thanks…I'll hit Bakugo like the pressure dropped on him."_

"_Make sure you do. The groovy times are here again."_

"Everyone! It's time for the final match! From Class 1-A it's the feral animal with a human form Bakugo Katuski!"

"His opponent! From Class 1-A, with a quirk that's so broken it's matched by his fingers it's Midoriya Izuku!"

"Fighters, ready…FIGHT!"


	13. Chapter 13

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts and OFA"  
_**"Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

"_**Sacred Gear thoughts and conversation!"**_

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

I want to say thank you to darkfire1220 for usage of one of his ideas: All-Flare. I recommend people read his fic **Viridescent. **

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo  
**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter XIII: Deku vs Kacchan bout 2**

"FIGHT!" Shouted Present Mic.

Bakugo and Midoriya needed no ques to begin. Bakugo's hand erupted with explosions as he launched himself through the air. Izuku waited, and Bakugo came hurtling towards him with his trademark big right hook. Izuku summoned a gauntlet to his hand, effortlessly brushing off the explosion, before grabbing the wrist and slamming Bakugo onto the hard-concrete floor. Bakugo's body bounced up and he exhaled spit as he grunted from the impact.

"You, USELESS FUCKING QUIRKLESS DEKU!" Bakugo screamed; fortunately, due to the distance of the ring from the cameras, hearing what was being said the sound was very muffled. Unfortunately, in this case, Bakugo was much louder than normal and as a result everything he said was reaching cameras and being broadcast live.

The crowd were stunned, they knew that the explosive teen was proud and loud…but this, this was something else. They were hooked. "Still using the material you created when you were six?, Huh, Kacchan."

Bakugo growled as he launched several explosion powered punches. Izuku, slid backwards keeping his arms up to protect his face, meanwhile he fought back his anxiety and years of terror whenever Bakugo did this to him. "YOU, SHITTY EXTRA. YOU QUIRKLESS EXTRA, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUMPED OFF THE ROOF WHEN I'D TOLD YOU TO. FURTHERMORE, I FUCKING ORDERED YOU NOT TO APPLY TO UA; SINCE YOU CHOSE TO FUCKING IGNORE ME, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU INTO A FUCKING PASTED!" Bakugo positively screeched.

Izuku snapped, **"Promotion…ROOK! DRAIG 1-2!" **A larger explosion that was intending to send the green-haired boy backwards, barely rocked him as the power of the Rook piece flooded his body. Bakugo; faltered, no-one had weathered his explosions, definitely not DEKU of all people. The first fist slammed into his face, cracking teeth and detonated his nose with the force of bricks on a chain and the second one ploughed into his ribs and solar plexus.

Bakugo, bent double from the impact. _"When did Deku, ever hit so hard? He was always my punching bag." _"HOW! HOW, YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD! HOW DID YOU GET SO STRONG!"

"I trained all day, every day…I trained in order for you to recognise me. Yet, you always declared I looked down on you. You know what Bakugo…When I awoke my quirk, I hid it. I hid it, until the perfect moment…this is that moment. In front of the population of Japan; I decided I would show that you are not the best…Me, defeating you, has nothing to do with who's the best it's simply ME, trying to get my FRIEND, or the person I thought of as my friend to RECOGNISE me."

Izuku backed away, waiting for Bakugo to recover "You BASTARD. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

"Waiting for you to recover. Wow, for someone so smart; you're acting dumb. Wanting to prove your superiority to everyone and smacking away the chance to do it."

Bakugo stopped, whatever that Quirkless Bastard was doing it was working.

(Detectorists)

"Midoriya's good, getting under his opponents' skin." Yanagi commented.

Torino snorted "That blonde brat needs to get his head in check…UA has definitely dropped the ball upon letting him in."

Mark snorted "Punk has talent but it's crippled by an inferiority/superiority complex and that doesn't even approach the other issues he has."

Torino and Yanagi turned to him "You seem rather…knowledgable about the human psyche."

"I'm almost three hundred years old, I've done a lot of things Yanagi, Torino."

Torino snorted "Stupid inherited sentient quirk. Is there anything that it can't do?"

"Regrow limbs, knowing the meaning of life. It does however know The Answer."

"The Answer?"

"The Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe and Everything." Mark replied with a smirk.

"What is the difference to the meaning of life and the ultimate answer? Surely the answer would give you meaning."

"It would, except…" Mark ran his hands through his hair "…you're thinking too small, literal and in a linear progression of thought. The Meaning of Life is an incredibly subjective and tetchy subject at the best and worst of times, whereas the Answer is a much more abstract and metaphysical idea."

"In other words migraine inducing and best left alone or don't think about it and live your life full of experiences." Torino explained, Yanagi nodded.

"Anyway, enough about my sentient quirk. I want to see green-bean put his opponent in his place."

(Arena)

Bakugo snarled, accelerated and managed to create a tornado; then whilst in the eye of the tornado rocketed towards Midoriya "DEKU! HOWITZER IMPACT!"

Izuku looked up as the attack came soaring down. He wasn't about to lose to Kacchan, no-way. He brought his red-gauntleted arm up to meet with the attack and with his other arm, it dissolved into a writhing black mass of tendrils "Zip-line!" The left arm convulsed and Izuku was pulled out of the immediate blast; skidded across the floor as he managed to retract the blackmass.

"_Lariat…Was that…"_

"_That was Blackwhip, son. So…you can use it separately from your red friend. So far so good." Lariat retorted._

"_I thought your name was Blackwhip."_

"_It is to crooks. On my licence my name is Lashing Hero: Lariat."_

Izuku's momentary distraction and discussion with one of his predecessors left him temporarily distracted and not concentrating on his opponent. "AP SHOT: SCATTER STUN!" Thundered Bakugo as he unleashed a wide barrage of explosions. However, Freyr was already moving, they'd managed to temporarily take control of the new Red Dragon; and managed to just cause him to tilt out of the way.

It wasn't much, but it was enough for Izuku to finish chatting with the previous OFA Hero. Bakugo levelled his hand near Izuku's face, his hand glowed as a bright emerald cowl erupted around Izuku. The cowl of power, effortlessly dispersed the glowing mass of energy. **"Full Cowling 14%" **Izuku rumbled.

Bakugo's eyes now resembled slits of rage, if he wasn't angry before, he was definitely now blinded with pure rage. "ARE YOU FUCKING TOYING WITH ME! YOU, QUIRKLESS DEKU! FIGHT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT OR YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

Izuku eyed the now definite text-book perfect definition of pure primal animalistic instinct. He snorted, even now, Bakugo Katsuki was short-tempered; or perhaps it had shortened even more. "Careful, Kacchan, Quirks are physical abilities; they have limits. Are you prepared to face your limits?"

"I HAVE NO LIMITS! I NEVER HAVE, I NEVER WILL! BECAUSE I'M THE BEST, I WILL SURPASS ALL MIGHT. COUNT ON THAT!" Came Bakugo's half delirious response.

(Students)

Kyoka's hand accidentally found Momo's and the statuesque raven-haired beauty evidently hadn't noticed. Both of them were watching the match intently, however Kyoka was focused on Midoriya than the match itself.

That quirk…that writhing black mass, it reminded her of stories of her paternal grandfather; Daigoro Banjo, Lashing Hero: Lariat, Quirk: Blackwhip, a quirk known for mass subjugation of villains and one that allowed her Grandfather to move at blistering speeds. He'd died young, her own father only had vague memories of him. But, her grandfather had left behind what had become the basis of the families vast collection of records and instruments.

"Kyoka, are, you okay?"

The Punk Hero turned to the girl next to her "Yeah, that quirk Midoriya pulled out his ass. I need to talk to him about it."

Momo raised an eyebrow "Care to tell me? I mean, we know a lot about each other about why we want to be a hero. It is fascinating to see you get interested about quirks."

"That quirk, I think is Blackwhip. It belonged to the Lashing Hero: Lariat, my grandfather. Unless, Midoriya is my cousin; I am curious as to how he has that particular quirk. Because his own quirk is an enhancement quirk; unless he's hiding something."

In Class 1-B, they were all becoming concerned at Bakugo's rapidly degrading sanity "Surely someone is going to do something?" Tokage said nervously.

"I doubt it. Let the melodramatic losers take each other out, besmirch our school's reputation whilst 1-B, raises it. Soon 1-B will be seen as the dominant Class in UA!"

Kendo didn't have the time to knock the loud-mouth out as Tetsutetsu and Awase did it for her. Tokage and Yanagi Reiko watched with rapt fascination at the fight, when Reiko's phone went off.

Sis: Saw your fights, did good Em…Did very good.  
Me: Thanks…why communicating with me now? How's your Work Study?  
Sis: I got the position…Found some very interesting horror stories.  
Me: …What do you want?  
Sis: Hang on lemme add someone to this chat.  
_Black Dragon has been added to the chat  
_BD: Pleasure to meet you, little Yanagi.  
Me: Same…who are you?  
BD: The Hand-and-a-Half Hero who wants to offer you an Internship. I…don't do these e-forms. Along with other bits and pieces.  
Sis: You'll need to talk to Vlad-Sensei, my Homeroom Teacher, about internship offers. Want the details?  
BD: I know Dracula. I'll buzz him about me approaching you. Still interested?  
Me: Most definitely. Dragon, I'm intending to go by Emily.  
BD: Emily? As in the film Exorcism of Emily Rose?  
Me: How did you…  
BD: It's a decent Pre-Quirk Horror Film, not my style, give me a psycho-thriller/psycho-chiller any day of the week. Anyways, Emily and Ghost, pleasure to chat with you and Ghost…we've got a shift to do.  
_Black Dragon and Big Sis have left the chat._

Reiko grinned "Something come out of the Abyss?" Asked Kuroiro curiously, draping his arms over her chair.

"Something most fortuitous and fruitful. Despite my lack of fortune to proceed to the final sixteen, the Abyss; as you call it, gave me a call. In the form of my sister and her Work Study Supervisor."

Kuroiro, vanished and melted out of Reiko's shadow in front of her "You have a sister? Whose she learning under? The only reason, I ask is…you've not exactly talked about your family."

Reiko nodded as she eyed her secret crush "Elder sister, she's a second or third year, complications and family problems resulted in her being not graduating as of yet. She's learning under someone known as Black Dragon. My sister approached me and then brought Black Dragon in to commence talks with me…in fact, I'll show you."

Kuroiro Shihai took the phone and tenderly read the short chat. "This Black Dragon, has a sense of humour to call Vlad-Sensei…"

"To call me what, Kuroiro? Yanagi?" The teens turned to see their Homeroom teacher in their part of the stadium.

"Black Dragon, referred to you as Dracula. He said something about approaching you to clear doing an internship with him." Yanagi stated.

Vlad King stiffened "Of course he would…I'll approve. He gave me a chance, he's a lot of things Yanagi. You'll pick up a lot of habits from him, but despite his age and not looking it, he is undoubtedly one of the most protective heroes. He lost half an arm when I was under his care, he put his arm in the way of a severing quirk and put me in a skip with said arm."

"That's proper manly, Vlad-sensei…What happened?" Tetsutetsu asked loudly.

"You get your Provisional Licences and I'll give you the full story. Dragon…is interesting. In some circles he's seen as bigger than All Might…Now, I came to check in on you and to say well done and I'm proud of your progress." With that the Blood Hero, turned and headed back to his rounds.

As he went, he allowed his mind to drift back to his youth and younger days. Back when he was starting out as a Hero. Specifically, during his first internship organised by Ketsubutsu Academy; the internship that had quickly become his Work Study and then his reference for his six years in the JSDFQD (Japanese Self Defence Force Heroic Quirked Division). Vlad chuckled, he'd been a pro hero for seven years and a teacher for two of them.

(Arena)

Midnight kept a close eye on the brawling students. Or rather snarling Katsuki who appeared to be pushing his body to torturous limits; whereas Midoriya was sweating profusely. The pair of them were definitely on their last legs, Midnight was considering flooding the arena with the maximum potency of her quirk. These two kids, had an axe to grind but they had the crowd hooked.

Even Aizawa was watching. He could see the arena and the children, he was preparing himself to cancel their quirks; in his opinion Midoriya had won hands down and Bakugo was only driving himself to beat the Problem Child.

Midoriya grinned "Finished? Because it's time for me to finish this. **Boost: Turbo Charge Sixteen-Fold. Boosted Gear!" **The gauntlet shifted into its bulkier and more identifiable form, the two emerald green gems turned bright red and a faint red shroud joined the emerald green one of the Full Cowling.

Bakugo snarled, his body was shaking. He had one more big attack; he might as well go out with a band. "DEKU! BIG BANG BLAST!" The final explosion annihilated the ground as it surged like a primal beast towards his opponent. Shitty Deku, was going to have to drop out of this tournament and school!

"KACCHAN! **3200% FULL COWLED EXPLOSIVE RED DELIVERANCE! EXPLOSION!" **Shrieked Deku as he launched his gauntleted fist forwards. The explosive punch, coupled with the tremendous change in pressure, caused the arena around Izuku to reduce the ground around him to dust. The twin pressures slammed into one another as yet another shockwave billowed out from the collision.

"**ANCHOR SHOOT!" **Midoriya shouted as he stomped down into the remains of the arena, as the wind and the heat buffeted into him.

"_**Lad, you might want to activate your Scale Mail…"  
"I won't. This is something I have to do solo."**_

Midnight and Cementoss rushed forwards as soon as it was safe to do so. "Midoriya! Bakugo!" Called Midnight, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm…here. I'm…still standing." Izuku called, true to his word, heel on the line, but still in the arena.

Bakugo on the other hand was most definitely out of the arena, slumped by the wall. He slowly stirred, his flashed as he noticed Izuku was still standing AND in the ring. "DEKU, DID YOU THINK THIS IS OVER…"

"Bakugo Katsuki, is out! Midoriya Izuku wins!" Midnight announced.

Cementoss made his way over to Bakugo "Young Man, it's over. You did well, however, some of the things you were yelling are going to have some consequences. So for now, I'm telling you to mind your manners and behave."

Bakugo's eyes flashed "You…"

"Fancy the chance of being expelled? With the way you've been going about it, there aren't many Teachers who are willing to risk their necks or careers on you having a second chance."

Bakugo gulped _"You can't get expelled, imagine how this'll look on your record!" _He nodded.

"The winner of the First Year UA Festival is Midoriya IZUKU!"

Izuku beaten, battered, bruised but not broken stood up to his small height and basked in the cheering of the crowd. He'd done it! He'd gone from Bottom of the Class in terms of Quirk skill to win the tournament! Now, he needed to get stronger and soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts and OFA"  
_**"Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

"_**Sacred Gear thoughts and conversation!"**_

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

I want to say thank you to darkfire1220 for usage of one of his ideas: All-Flare. I recommend people read his fic **Viridescent. **

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo  
**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter XIV: Recognition and Internship**

"Hey, you're that Midoriya kid?" Someone said on the train. Izuku turned to the one attracting his attention.

"Yeah. I am."

The breathing in the compartment all stilled, before a single question sent the cart spiralling into chaos. Phones were out and pictures were being snapped; messages asked to be signed and the signings. Oh, the number of signings.

Izuku managed to make it off the train. The sky was darkening, it was going to rain or more correctly absolutely piss it down with rain. As he darted out of the station, the clouds began to darken. Then as the first rumble of thunder boomed across the city, Izuku noticed an old beaten up Ford passing him. "Midoriya."

Izuku looked and in the front two seats were Aizawa and Present Mic. "Get in." Izuku was about to politely decline as a lightning bolt flashed lightning up the blackish clouds. Izuku reacted and all but dived into the car, to find Snipe sitting in the back.

"Sensei, thanks for the lift. Morning all."

"Midoriya, how's it feeling that you're a now recognised for winning the Sports Festival?" Snipe asked hiding a grin.

"Weird. My quirk appeared late, then I went from being told 'You can't be a hero' to 'You can be a hero'; then the USJ; the aftermath of that and then the Sports Festival. It's been one bombshell after another. So it's been one life changing event after life changing event; but you know what Excelsior."

That got Snipe's attention. The Pistoleering Hero: Snipe had really taken to UA's Motto of 'Plus Ultra', rather preferring the loud cry of 'Excelsior'. In his own opinion screaming a word of another language; not one studied much beyond high school was more effective than one that came from All Might's mouth. "You know what it means?"

"Ever forwards or Even higher."

Snipe grinned "Aizawa's mentioned you're a sharp one."

Izuku grinned at the teacher "Snipe-Sensei, what is that you teach at UA? I've seen you around…"

"I'm a Homeroom Teacher. Hero Class 3-A, I also teach the optional courses of Ranged and Close Ranged Combat; completely different to what Year One students learn. You currently learn how to punch, kick, knee, elbow and headbutt. I teach you things like: belt and whip fighting; knives and blades; guns and my favourite the Bar-Room Brawl."

"Like in the Old Pre-Quirk Spaghetti Westerns? Like Spoilers; Long Riders and Unforgiven?"

That caused Aizawa and Hizashi to listen in. "You're fan of Old Movies?" Hizashi called.

Izuku smirked "More like everything Pre-Quirk. Being initially diagnosed as Quirkless, doesn't exactly make you friends. So Hero-Forums, Quirk Analyses, History Books and Music and a decent laptop with exceptional internet quickly became my hobbies."

Alarm bells were ringing in Aizawa's head "Problem Child, I trust Snipe and Mic with my life. They both know of the Dhampir and my subsequent Quirk Awakening."

Snipe looked at Midoriya "If Aizawa moves very fast and now has skills with shadows…what can you do?"

"I hit things…extremely hard. I can even boost my stupidly powerful strength quirk to Sons of Stupidity levels. My Quirk is called Ddraig; he's also known as, the Red Dragon Emperor."

"As in the Red Gauntlet? That's a myth…but then again with the Aeon Baelor, being around and I've witnessed it…" Midoirya summoned the Ouroboros Gauntlet and the Boosted Gear.

"…Shigaraki killed me, back at the USJ. I struck a deal with Ophis; whom re-created me with her own flesh and gifted me this…the **Ouroboros Gauntlet **along with the **Boosted Gear." **

Snipe whistled "And here I am with a honing Quirk."

"An Anti-Material Rifle to the Head is a great equaliser. Unfortunately, Shigaraki and I are more than likely going to meet again; and again, until one of us is dead."

"What the hell, listener…How come?"

"He's the Vanishing Dragon, reborn from the Great Red. I boost, He divides; I stack, He shrinks…The most important thing when it comes to Aizawa-Sensei and My…interesting developments…one must think about balance and equilibrium."

Snipe nodded; he'd been an avid reader. Still was. "Ojiro's got a development, hasn't he?"

"Aye, Sword Birth."

Snipe's eyes widened "I know that one…I'm trained in swords, I'm trained in a lot of weapons. Midoriya, if what has happened with the Red Dragon are true…I could teach you how to wield that hilariously oversized meat-cleaver of yours."

Aizawa chuckled "I have a feeling my Class will need your intervention sooner than later." With that they pulled up outside UA.

Izuku hurled himself up the front steps as the brutal three-dimensional vertical rainfall, causing splashes and backsplash from hitting the ground so hard bounced back up his feet and legs. Thankfully, being closely attuned to fire meant Izuku was giving off a faint damp-smell.

On the other hand, everyone else was the same. Although, Hagakure was a complete and utter mess. Everyone was of the opinion that the Invisible Girl had been shafted the most by the horrible weather "Does anyone know what caused this dramatic shift in weather patterns?" Questioned Denki.

Izuku sighed "Kaminari, it's either multiple eruptions in the Ring of Fire; a kids Quirk Manifesting, Usage of an exceptionally powerful Quirk or some moron found that they are the bearer Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder."

"Izuku, isn't the Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder also known as the Zenith Tempest? Isn't it also a very powerful Longinus?" Questioned Yaoyorozu.

"That it is. I'm running off things I've found on the internet and not much of it has been useful. I'm open to hear ideas about this, but right now I'm more concerned about our Classmate." With that Izuku reached into his bag and pulled out an old and faded All Might sweater.

"Hagakure, this is going to more than likely be gigantic on you…but it'll be dry."

"Th-thanks, Midori." Shivered the girl, as she darted out of the room and returned wearing it.

Aizawa, and the rest of Class 1-A scraped together something that resembled a formal uniform for Hagakure "I trust there is a lesson in this turn of events. Anyway, I hoped those few days of rest were beneficial for you as your next assignment has arrived."

The class tensed "The selection of your Hero Internships."

Everyone's eyes widened as their names appeared with the amount of requests. Todoroki and Bakugo were the top two "What the shit! That's Unmanly Bro! Midoribro, won the festival but he didn't get any requests!"

"It's because I colossaly totalled my fingers, arm and feet in my match against Todo…" Began Izuku.

"It's Shoto, Midoriya, to you."

"If you call me, Izuku." Izuku retorted.

"Shoto. No-one's going to go for a Hero in training who's willing to break his body to prove a point."

"A point that useless, defenceless, Deku can't win against someone with a top-tier quirk." Snarled Bakugo.

Izuku turned to his bully "I'm sorry Bakugo…Says the one who himself got his ass handed to a 'useless and defenceless Deku'. Yes, I broke my body and guess what when I was still fatigued I managed to fight you to the point where Midnight had to knock you out."

"That was a cheap fight, not even one to call a win." Growled Bakugo.

Izuku sighed "Remove that stick from your ass, get your ego in check. Build God, Then We'll Talk." Jiro winced at the put down. Bakugo snarled, but reigned in his colossal temper as Aizawa's hair began to rise.

"Now that this is done. Everyone will be working on an internship provided by UA…Those who have contacts, can use them."

Izuku it turned out did have a few requests. The requests were from a Gran Torino and a Hero known as the Black Dragon. "The requests have to be submitted by the end of the week."

Then Midoriya's phone went off. On it was a bleak message.

_I know Eight, intimately Nine. I work with a Black Reptile. I'll await your response TS._

"Midoriya…" Izuku looked up to find Yaoyorozu and Jiro standing close to him.

Izuku felt himself blushing "Can I help you?"

"Since you're the Class Quirk…Enthusiast." Yaoyorozu began delicately.  
"You're Quirk Sociopath. Dude, seriously, it scares us at how much you know about Quirks, the pair of us need to talk to you."

Izuku rose an eyebrow "Okay…What's this about? I'm guessing this is about two different things? Or is this one thing from two different directions…" He yelped and his eyes tracked an earphone cord.

"Mumble storm…If we could understand what you were saying then it'd be useful." Jiro deadpanned. "…As for what we want to talk to you about, it's myriad of things. First of all, Hero Internships."

With that Izuku's stance changed "Alright…I can do that. But it depends on the Hero, you want to be."

That caught the girls unawares "Sorry, I, too specific…?"

"Slightly, but seriously did you say Hero Types?" Jiro stated her jacks elevating.

"Categories of Heros or Hero Types it's how Heroes are categorised by followers…" Izuku began.

"But he probably organised all of them in the first place." Todoroki deadpanned. This caused Izuku to blush and for comments in line of: 'And Todoroki with the burn', 'want some ice on that?' rippled around the room.

(Aizawa)

Aizawa watched the Red Dragon out of one eye. Out of this class, Midoriya had displayed constant improvement; and rapidly as well. He knew something was up, and he knew, All Might was involved. Midoriya Izuku, Red Dragon Emperor; why is All Might so concerned with your development? _"I'll figure out later…Him coming here is also odd. I'm going to need to call someone."_ These thoughts were driven out of his head. Those three; Jiro, Yaoyorozu and Midoriya something told him that those three had a lot to learn from one another. _"I'll sort that out later. At Midoriya will not be like Hyodou; Mineta will need to be dealt with." _

"Shota, did you inform them?" Aizawa looked up to see Midnight.

"Nope, it'd teach them to be more aware."

Kayama Nemuri chuckled "Always the best ways."

"Just don't get us sued." The throaty chuckle that caused chills down his spine, did not ease his worries. But, Aizawa didn't really care. It'd help the Rodent out somewhat.

(Midoriya)

"Okay, not the answer I was expecting…I don't know yet." Jiro responded dejectedly.

"Then, logical thing is go with a Hero you liked growing up, or familiar with. Just someone that you like as a…"

"Dude, chill…I'm not going to stab you, now whilst you're the only one with the answers, I need." Jiro commented, although part of her answer triggered a song, Izuku had listened to a few weeks back.

"No-one talked to me, unless I had the answers you need. In fact, wasn't talked to at all." He'd responded inadvertently following the same tune.

"Anything else?" Midoriya asked.

Jiro tapped her jacks together "Kinda, this is something I need to know in private. Yaomomo is coming with me, as she's the only one I've told."

"What is this about?"

"About the fact you pulled a writhing black mass out of your arm to avoid Bombugo and proceeded to hand Bombugo to him. Furthermore, you used a red version of it during the obstacle race; the only reason I didn't bust you about earlier was due to the fact of we needed to get to the next round."

Midoriya nodded "I want to tell you, but honestly I don't have the answers you need. Although I do know someone who might…unless you already know what I'm trying to find out?"

Jiro locked eyes with Midoriya "That black mass, is a quirk known as Blackwhip. It belonged to a Hero by the title of Zipline Hero: Lariat, Lariat's real name is Banjo Daigoro and he's my Grandfather."

Izuku's eyes widened, blood drained from his face "I…need to…send a message…" With that he sent a message to All Might.

Just then the door opened and Midnight walked in "I hope everyone is attracted to todays assignment, that assignment is Hero Aliases."

That got everyones attention. Midoriya, concentrated and connected with One For All and Ddraig **"Spirits of Dragons past and Fellow Heroes of One For All…This working?"**

"**Yup. What's going on?" **Stated Freyr as he materialised, followed by Issei.

"**It's Hero Names…" **Blackwhip said as another hero appeared, this one was a female; in incredible shape and wearing a black costume with mid-leg length yellow boots and a white cape.

"**Hey Number Nine. I'm Shimura Nana, Number Seven, and the one who trained Number Eight, Toshinori Yagi, All Might." **Nana stated.

"**Alias…" **Izuku asked and soon enough the ideas came flooding towards him.

"**Crimson Hero: Ddraig?"  
"One For All?"  
"Ddraig?"  
"Red Dragon Hero: One For All?"  
"Crimson Sentinel?" **Suggested Issei.

"**Crimson Sentinel…I like it."**

"**Crimson Dragon Hero: Sentinel"**

Izuku pulled himself from his thoughts as Midnight called his name "What have you got for a name, stud?"

"Crimson Dragon Hero: Sentinel." The class grinned at that, they'd seen the red armour that Izuku had pulled out several times.

"It fits, Midoriya." Tsuyu called out. Eventually everyone had come up with their hero names, some were understandably more outlandish than others.

Soon enough as Lunch rang, Izuku received another text _"Staff Room." _He turned to Jiro and Yaoyorozu "This is your last chance…Do you want to know the Truth?"

Jiro nodded "I do. I dislike secrets about my family." Yaoyorozu nodded as well.

"It can't be any worse than you telling us about your Sacred Gear."

Izuku snorted "Yaoyorozu, yes…it can get worse. It can get a lot fucking worse."

With that they reached the staff room, a skinny man opened the door "Young Midoriya, what is it you needed to…" The skinny man began, when he noticed Jiro and Yaoyorozu.

Midoriya froze "You two, in. Sorry Sensei, I should have said but right now something's up with One For All, Jiro holds several pieces of information that I didn't know. Yaoyorozu came for…support."

"Midoriya, just who the hell is this? You said you needed to message someone. Just who is this? You know stuff, this guy knows stuff now if you favour your hearing, you'll cut the crap." Jiro snapped.

There was a plume of familiar looking smoke and the skinny man was replaced by the all too familiar Seven Foot mountain of muscle that was their Teacher "Young Jiro, Young Yaoyorozu…I Am Here, to answer your questions to hopefully a satisfactory manner."

Kyoka yelped "All Might-sensei!" The distressed look on her face made her look adorable, in Izuku's opinion.

"All Might-sensei, is it possible for us to get the basics of what is going on?"

"An excellent idea Young Yaoyorozu. Now if you'll excuse me I'd rather discuss this in my Original Form, this will be discussed later on. Now, where do you want me to begin?"

"Banjo Daigoro, Blackwhip, Zipline Hero: Lariat and how the fuck Midoriya can use his Quirk. Last time I checked, Midoriya ran around screaming 'Boost', 'Transfer' and 'Explosion' then on occasion shouts 'Balance Break' and gets Red Armour."

All Might seemed to shrink in on himself "Young Jiro, My Quirk, One For All was bestowed upon me by my Master; a person I saw as my own Mother. Banjo Daigoro, was the Fifth Inheritor of One For All; he enabled it to be passed onto the Man who trained my Master. One For All is, a Quirk that's quite frankly, unlike any other Quirk on the planet. One person cultivates it and passes it along, over the generations it grows and matures gaining more and more power. I'm the Eighth Wielder and my power was double the power my Master had…"

Jiro and Yaoyorozu gulped at that "Midoriya is going to be more powerful than you, All Might-Sensei?"

"Yes and No, young Jiro. Physically no. One For All is a transferable stockpiling quirk…" All Might ran a bony hand down his bony face.

"Quite frankly, Young Jiro, Young Yaoyorozu, One For All coupled with Young Midoriya's nature I'm unsure what will happen but if he's manifested the Blackwhip of Daigoro Banjo then he may manifest the other six quirks in One For All."

Jiro gulped "All Might-aensei, my Grandfather on my Father's side was Daigoro Banjo…What does this mean for me?"

All Might's eyes hardened "You're going to need training. Serious training. The Entity that is after One For All, he's…not adverse to taking hostages."

"All Might, would you care to explain why three of my class are missing Lunch?"

The three students jumped when they saw Aizawa looming over them "Aizawa, after school, everything will be explained then." All Might blustered.

Aizawa nodded "You three, remember end of the week for your Internship forms."

"All Might, do you know anyone by the initials of TS?"

"The man who finished my training. Torino Sorahiko, Gran Torino why?"

"He sent me a message saying 'I know Eight, intimately Nine. I await your response.'"

"Take the offer, Gran Torino knows his stuff."

(End of the Day)

"Yo! Jiro, Yaomomo you wanna come hang out?" Mina called.

"Aizawa-sensei wants to speak with us about our Internships. Something about the nature of the case that our Agencies are working on; meaning UA cannot send us to them." Jiro replied calmly making up some believable excuse.

Mina pouted "Who were you planning on interning with?"

"I was planning on working with the Sonic Hero: Frequency." Jiro stated. It wasn't a lie, Frequency was a friend of the family. A laid-back teen without cares but one of the hardest single-minded almost villainous mentalities when it came to using his quirk. Considering the overlap, it made sense for her to reach out to him.

However, his latest case had suddenly revealed hidden depths and he and his four-man agency were suddenly swamped with work. _"Jiro, I'd love to…but our case-loads kinda exploded. When your Work-Study comes about give me a call." _

Mina winced. "Yaomomo?"

"I had ideas but I need to speak to Aizawa-sensei, because I want to come-out of this week with something to focus on."

"Deku, you coming to the station?" Uraraka asked.

"Can't…Aizawa-sensei wanted to have a meeting with me. Besides have you seen the rain?" Uraraka blushed at that.

"See you tomorrow."

Soon enough Aizawa, Jiro, Yaoyorozu and Izuku were the last ones in the class-room. The Boosted Gear erupted into existence **"You sure this is a good idea?" **Spoke Ddraig, getting everyone's attention. The Gauntlet glowed a lot but it seldom made its voice heard.

"No, I personally think it is a horrible idea. However, considering how everything is gearing up for a throwdown akin to the last time you were running around…Then it's the best of a very bad bunch…Honestly, I'm worried about ghosts and shadows."

"What ghosts and shadows." Aizawa asked.

"Sensei, listen and then draw your own conclusions."

Soon enough they were back at the Staff Room. All Might was there in his skinny form "Aizawa, Young Jiro, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya…Let's get this started. Some three-hundred and fifty years ago, just before the Glowing Baby there were two brothers. One of them had the ability to give and take quirks from people, through doing so he slowly amassed an following. However, his brother was thought to be quirkless. He tried to stand up to his older brother but couldn't, but the older brother who even though in the depths of the atrocities he'd been doing cared about his brother more than most and thus gave him a stockpiling quirk."

Jiro's eyes widened "But younger brother had a quirk…the other part of what makes One For All; well One For All." Aizawa gulped, this was heavy. He wasn't prepared for this.

"Armed with his new Quirk, the younger brother tried to defeat his older brother."

"But the older brother had too much power, too strong and effortlessly stopped his little brother and killed him. But not before the younger brother had passed it onto the second user." Yaoyorozu chipped in.

"I remember seeing some of these cold-cases…Mass devastation, three combatants and with only two common factors. One was leaving like he was being chased, then it was followed by red crackling lightning and immense destruction. The Older Brother?" Aizawa asked.

All Might nodded "All For One, has hunted down and has killed and will kill every One For All wielder. I saw him kill my Master; Shimura Nana, I saw him kill her as Torino Sorahiko used his quirk coupled with my Masters Float quirk to get me out of the way, to cultivate One For All. I graduated UA that Spring and went to America. Then five years ago, All For One and I fought."

Toshinori then pulled his shirt up revealing the purple, twisted and stitched up mess that had been his stomach. Jiro and Yaoyorozu turned green and Aizawa paled at the wound "You won but also lost."

All Might tensed "He was definitely not moving after I erased his face and breathing capabilities with my United States of Smash. But I was busy being tended to due to my injuries and no-one sought to seize and occupy the body…It was gone by the time I managed to give the instructions to seize All For One's body."

Aizawa's eyes turned red and yellow "You mean, the MONSTER that NEARLY KILLED YOU but ENDED YOUR CAREER is STILL ALIVE. Now you've dragged YOUR STUDENTS into this mess."

Aizawa looked at the three of them "No-one is to repeat a word of this to anyone…Have you decided on your internships?"

"I'm going to Death Arms, he's local to me." Jiro decided.

"I need help…" Yaoyorozu murmured.

Aizawa's eyes crinkled slightly "I'll put a word out to Toyomitsu Taishiro, BMI Hero: Fat Gum, if there's anyone who can help you with your quirk, Yaoyorozu, he can."

"And you Midoriya?"

"I'm going to contact Gran Torino…If he trained All Might, then he'll be able to at least train me in what to expect with One For All. Then there's the Hero he's working with."

Aizawa nodded "You got a few requests actually. Surprisingly enough from Gang Orca and Ryukyu."

Midoriya's eyes widened "I didn't properly scan my list…I'll send them letters saying thank you for the requests."

"Not many UA Students do that…the few that do either find repeated offers from the agencies or as the most recent graduates found one of whom is known as Frequency got a walk in Sidekick job."

"He's now gone pro, sensei."

Aizawa snorted "Sozoshi Onpa, always thought he'd land on his feet. Jiro, Sozoshi was one of the most awkward students socially that I ever met; but he made it up by being genuine. Jiro, in Heroics, be you this is a turbulent job and the safest thing to do is be you. The more genuine you are as a hero, the more people like you and forgive you when things go wrong."

"When things go wrong, true Heroes are found. Great Heroes are forged in fire and flame. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame." Izuku murmured.

"With you Young Midoriya, I've the honour and privilege of being the lesser man to start the flame of your Hero Career."

"In which you will fly and thrive, Crimson King."

"Because someone gave me the opportunity to be a Hero. If I can tell someone who is quirkless that they honestly can be a hero, then I'd be happy." Izuku stated. He looked at the four people in the office.

"I never wanted to be a Hero because of the rankings, I didn't want to be a Hero because of the merchandise…it did help. I wanted to be a Hero because they help people, they make the dark circumstances in normal life just a little brighter. I don't agree with most heroes, but I like them for what they try to do."

Aizawa chuckled "It's getting late and the weather's getting worse. All three of you, I'm driving you home. I'm not going to be the Teacher to three sick heroes tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts and OFA"  
_**"Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

"_**Sacred Gear thoughts and conversation!"**_

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

I want to say thank you to darkfire1220 for usage of one of his ideas: All-Flare. I recommend people read his fic **Viridescent. **

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo  
**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter XV: A Small Slice of Life**

It was the day before the Internships were to begin, Class 1-A and 1-B had been requested to remain behind after that Friday's assembly. "Hero Course! Today, is an important day!" Announced Nezu.

The Forty Hero Students looked at one another. Izuku and Kendo, both of them fixing their gazes on the wild Pomeranians in their class; Bakugo and Monoma with steely eyes. Instantly, the pair decided to remain quiet as Nezu spoke again "Today, all classes are cancelled; it is highly recommended that you spend today collecting necessities for your internship. All of you, will be staying for the week, basic amenities will be provided; towels, food and bedding. It is up to you to prepare anything else you might need. You will be allowed to take your uniform cases home with you. That is all. Oh and some of you, in both classes will be attending the same agency; there is a list in both homeroom classes telling you, who you're going with or even if you're going somewhere with anyone."

The classes piled into an enlarged Homeroom classroom. _"Who knew the walls could shift." _Some of them wondered. Nezu, snickered from his office. UA was his playground, his domain to train Heroes of the future.

The Homeroom Teachers stood at the front of the joint classes "I'll keep this brief, find your names and you're free to go." Aizawa stated as he clicked his phone and everyones names appeared.

Izuku, made it to the front of the class "Midoriya Izuku, Detectorists Agency with Gran Torino. Yanagi Reiko, Detectorists Agency with The Reptile."

"Good Morning, Midoriya Izuku." Midoriya nearly jumped out of his skin as a girl, with blue eyes; bags under them to rival Aizawa-sensei's and Shinso Hitoshi's. Her pale gray hair, was chin length and parted to the right hanging over an eye; however the most distracting thing about her was that her hands were held as high as her elbows. "Morning, you must be Yanagi Reiko?" He squeaked.

"_Great, voice squeaking…"  
__**"Don't worry. You didn't immediately say something perverted."  
**__"Jeez…You think you'd be more helpful."_

Thankfully this conversation took place within the space of a heartbeat. "That I am, it is a pleasure to acquire you as an acquaintance." Yanagi stated, taking Izuku back slightly by the wordy elegance and eloquence of his peer.

"_**You're not going to turn out like Hyodou. Partner, believe me, Issei would have made fifteen comments, all of them considered vulgar. It's not wrong to appreciate the female form, but it is wrong if you cannot properly interact with them." **_

"She said…" Began another member of Class 1-B, she possessed moss green hair and dusky green eyes.

"I worked it out, it took a while. Tragic backstory not needed but implied." Izuku retorted before turning to Yanagi "The pleasure is all mine…Shall we acquire any materials we might need for our internships? We might be working together."

Yanagi, pondered this information thoughtfully "That would be the most beneficial as our social interactions will increase our effectiveness as pro-heroes."

With that Izuku and Yanagi bid their farewells to the group. Izuku was blissfully unaware of the glare of daggers, that Uraraka was giving Yanagi. _"What does Midoriya see in her, that he doesn't see in me. I was the first person he assisted…" _Her dagger glare was observed by Jiro and Yaoyorozu. The purple haired punk, shuddered; Izuku needed to know as soon as possible!

Jiro stopped; did she have a crush on Midoriya Izuku? The Guardian of the quirk, Her Grandfather once possessed! And also possessed phenomenal power almost of biblical proportions. What did she have, to compete or even contribute for a relationship with him! _"Jiro, relax…we've got three years with him and lives afterwards. If, I can't ask him out in school, I can always try afterwards." _Jiro took a deep breath and turned to Yaomomo; the duo were at internships very near one another so they had the chance to walk and talk.

(Hyodou Rin)

Rin found her target with ease. Being a descendent of a Red Dragon Emperor; specifically, the Great-Granddaughter of One, the most recent one at that; it gave her a unique Quirk. One of stupid durability and the ability to turn it into a punch of nigh-on unstoppable force.

Combined with the Rapture, an old relic, older than quirks with the ability to transform into an entity of fire and brimstone, with its own unique set of abilities; not without saying the traditional super strength and durability. Hyodou Rin, descendent of Hyodou Issei and Hyodou Koneko it was apparent that her family had retained an aspect of the incredible strength gifted to them by the Red Dragon Emperor and the Nekomata.

"_It's never about all out power, little one. Never about all out power, rather how one applies it. Your grandfather was not the strongest of his people or even the strongest Emperor. But it was how he used the available power to him." _That was a frequent and reoccuring discussion between her and her father. She also remembered the advice her mother gave her _"I don't know anything about this Red Dragon Emperor or the Occultish and Religious sects that your father is involved in, I do however know that life is a test. However, Rin; should you find this Red Dragon Emperor, don't be afraid to challenge him. However, if he declines don't force it."_

"Okay, father, mother, I shall observe the new Red Dragon. His skill is…more along the lines of Great-Grandfather unwieldy…but not because of the Dragon; there's something else, a vast generator and capacitor of power seemingly…forced…into his body and is slowly adapting. There's signs of a reshaping meaning the generator is slowly re-shaping itself to fit the body." Rin murmured to herself in surprisingly an ancient version of Mandarin.

She followed at a distance; it wouldn't do for her target to be startled.

(Izuku and Reiko)

"Something is not as it seems, it would be most beneficial for us to assume that we are being followed."

Izuku nodded "Let's keep going…What did you need?"

"I do require toiletries and a new pair of boots, thankfully, I know precisely the size, make and colour that I need. Shall we, rendezvous at the food-market?"

Izuku nodded, as the two parted ways, out of the corner of his eye Izuku spotted movement. "I've seen you…Why are you following us?" He heard a sigh, and brunette teen with silver streaks in her hair along with brown and yellow eyes that were slightly reminiscent of a cats. As the duo stared each other down, their eyes widened, they knew instinctively who each other were. "Red Dragon." The girl said.

"Red Dragon Descendent. I'm guessing Hyodou Issei?" The teen nodded. "Which one? Which wife, I meant?" Izuku prodded.

"Hyodou Koneko nee Toujou."

"Absurd strength, beyond even the strongest recorded strength enhancement?"

She nodded "I think you know why I'm here."

"Either to kill me, scout me as either a threat or an ally. Or even just scouting me out to see if I'm worthy of being the Red Dragon."

The girl nodded "More or less. Hyodou Rin, at your service."

"Midoriya Izuku."

Rin and Izuku stared each other down, before Rin bowed again "A little flaky, and unsure of yourself…childhood not ideal. You'll do, Midoriya Izuku. For a Red Dragon Emperor, Issei wasn't impressive to begin with but he became the greatest of them all. You, Izuku, resemble him quite a bit; all the good parts of him and thankfully none of the perverseness. I'll leave you with this warning, Izuku, 'everything's waking up.'" With that Rin bowed and with a slight sway to her hips, left Izuku a stuttering mess.

Izuku, completed his shopping and met up with Yanagi "Are you alright, Midoriya?" Yanagi asked

"Yeah, just ran into someone…unpleasant from my middle school. They tried to befriend me and brush eight years of torment under the rug."

"May I, enquire as to why they treated you so foully?"

Midoriya stopped, pondered and spoke carefully "My quirk was and still is…incompatible with my body. It's more compatible than it has been…"

Reiko's eyes widened, it wasn't unheard of quirks and body types to not fully click together… "Your incompatibility had you written off as quirkless correct?"

Midoriya's nod was the only confirmation that she needed. Soon enough, the duo finished eating and parted ways. When Izuku, made it home, his mother quickly revealed that UA had already dropped by to drop of his uniform; which had been a green jumpsuit, full mask with bunny ears that had been at the time to resemble All Might's bangs of hair. The mask had gone, but the body suit was now repaired and more developed; it was now resistant to Bakugo's explosions and inherent strength. "Mum, there's something, I need to tell you about…"

Inko's hands wavered slightly and the pan she was holding shook slightly, as she prepared Katsudon. "That is?"

"It's hard to explain and kind easier to show." With that, Izuku began to explain in vivid detail what happened that particular day at the USJ; then how it had impacted on everything until now.

Contrary, to his expectations his mother hadn't burst out into buckets of tears, like he'd expected to. She had, somehow, taken all of the information calmly in her stride. She even requested, Izuku show her the new gauntlet/hand that Ophis had reconstructed, when she had Inko's son into a dragon. Inko stroked the black gauntlet, and deep in Izuku's mind; Ophis purred slightly like a cat. She remembered Issei and his hands doing this to her, shortly after she had given birth to Lilith.

The rest of the evening was spent in relative quiet harmony with the last question revolving around heroics being "Who's offered to train you for the week?"

"A hero by the name of Gran Torino."

Inko's eyes widened "Torino Sorahiko, now he's a name I'd forgotten about. He's a good man, Izuku. If he managed to train your father and Toshinori then he'll have no problem training you."

Izuku nodded "Once…everything quietens down will you…tell me more about the people you grew up with?" Izuku knew this was a hefty request, it meant his mother would be opening up old wounds again.

Inko nodded "I…will."

(Yaoyorozu)

"Good. Again." Her sensei instructed, Yaoyorozu wiped the sweat from her forehead and grabbed the bokken. Ever since she'd opened the archives and had read about her paternal family; Yaoyorozu had begun to train in earnest.

"Again."

Yaoyorozu swung the sword through the katas again, she knew something was coming. Midoriya…no, Izuku had all but stated that the past was coming to collide with the present. She didn't know how, but all she knew was she had to be ready. She swung the bokken and she infused her quirk with nitroglycerin; and activated her quirk. Combined with the motion and the natural instability of Nitroglycerin it was relatively easy to created small explosions off the bokken, granted she needed seventeen, before she was able to combine the two.

"Miss Yaoyorozu, you're ready. You are ready to take up the blade of your ancestor Hyodou Xenovia." Yaoyorozu smiled at her teacher, and she eyed the blade.

"It's…going to need some refining and for it to become something more suitable." She responded getting a chuckle from the man.

"Well, my niece…You are now as ready as you'll ever be when it comes to wielding your Grandmother's blade…You might not have gotten much physically or quirk-wise from your ancestors but you do have a very good mind and heart; oh what a heart. Just remember, Momo, big hearts hurt more, wear it on your sleeve but know you wear it on your sleeve."

"Uncle, do you think things are going to get worse?"

Yamcha, turned to Momo "No…It's going to become utterly hellish. It's going to be along the times of Pre-quirked World Warfare, we only had two of those and numerous escapes of a Third. Momo, All Might is only human after all."

Momo nodded, something had happened to All Might. She knew there had been a fight and All Might had won and lost whilst his Opponents had also lost and won. Most would call it a stalemate, but for those involved there would be one last bout, one where only one would leave but not necessarily alive.

Her breathing hitched, that deranged man-child, the handman, the one with the five-finger death touch; why did that sound like a band and one that Kyoka would like. A faint blush appeared on her face and Yamcha chuckled.

"Worried about those you care about? Want to talk about them?"

"What makes you say that I love them? Izuku's about to wade headfirst into this, Kyoka as well…if only to stab Izuku for answers. Care? I…" Momo got herself in an embarrassed fluster as Yaoyorozu Yamcha's chuckles reverberated through the dojo.

"Momo, I'm all ears. Your parents will understand, it'll be an experience for them as well. Come on, I believe the chef made caramel daifuku for pudding." Momo began salivating at the thought of that beautiful treat.

She'd need to ask the staff to make some extra portions of sweet and savoury snack type foods. Aizawa had provided her with an internship; the least she could do was turn up without a gift.

(Jiro)

She sat on her bed, her costume packed. Thankfully, Death Arms lived around the corner so she could walk to her internship. The Bass guitar resting on her legs; she was reeling, reeling from the information and the trust that All Might-sensei, Aizawa-sensei and Green…no, Midoriya had placed in her.

She really needed to start training longer and harder. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, her jacks launched out and she squeaked as the subject of her concerns, her father stuck his head in. "Lost in the rhythm, that is the tune of thoughts?"

She nodded, she could feel her tears welling in her eyes. "Kyoka, what is it?" The warmth of her fathers' arm was a warmth she needed.

"Father."

"Yes?"

"I…did some research…" Her fathers arms tightened. He hated that phrase, even now her father occasionally wondered and asked questions about his absent father. He knew that his father had been a pro-hero and an amazing one, but he couldn't find out anything about anyone or even the who, what, when, why and how his father had died.

"About?"

"Banjo Daigoro. I did some research on him father, and, well…the information comes with answers…"

"Answers that I'm not going to like?"

Kyoka burrowed her head into his chest "That and the potential ramifications towards mom and yourself."

"Not you?"

Kyoka chuckled "I've…got some interesting classmates. Do you remember telling me about you and moms, second or third guitarist, the one with drug problem?"

"Yes. I remember saying it wasn't the fact that he had the problem; but rather he chose to hide it…how does this apply?"

"He was murdered, father. He was murdered because he became part of a legacy, a legacy that has lived till now; the time of All Might…The entity that killed grandfather is seven for nine. I'm worried, the school told you about the USJ in its entirety and that we were attacked by villains."

Kyotoku gulped and gently parted from his daughter, his quirk allowed him to monitor heartbeat and tune musical instruments to the perfect, record producing, pitch and tone. Coupled with the lead singer, co-incidentally, his then girlfriend and now wife. He composed and she performed, the bands he worked with and participated in knew the score.

"Go on, my little punk princess. Tell this old man, what happened. Who knows…you might have a record to make."

Kyoka grinned at her father "You CANNOT tell anyone…probably aside from mother. Please father, this information is so sensitive…" She performed an explosion set of notes on her rhythm guitar.

"Real bad news?"

"Really bad, Sex Pistols bad."

Kyotoku chuckled.

(Todoroki)

He emptied his bag in his spacious living space, in the uppermost parts of the Endeavour Agency. His room, was part of; more an apartment was located across the hall from Endeavour.

He scoffed, mentally. He wanted nothing to do with his father, more than necessary, but his father was the best at controlling flames. _"This is a week, as opposed to eleven years." _Todoroki told himself, but the clenching in his gut strongly told him that things were going to go side-ways, fast and dangerously so.

"Midoriya, thank you." Todoroki whispered as he bedded down and prepared for the week ahead.

(Class 1-A aside from Bakugo, Ojiro and previously seen)

Everything was ready. All was ready for their first individual week as heroes in training, as they went to bed very little could stem the excitement.

Their hopes and their dreams were suddenly in front of them and the USJ incident, for the most part was firmly behind them. But they all knew something was about to happen; so for now they slept like the teens they were for the future was dark and full of terror.

(Bakugo)  
For some, however, sleep was not coming. Bakugo, lay in his bed and glaring at the ceiling. This frustration, wasn't a main side-effect of his quirk. Over-exposure to Nitro-glycerine tended to give headaches; but when one was positively secreting it from every pour in his body, irritability was guaranteed.

However, quirk induced irritancy aside. The annoyance running around the Grenadiers head was Deku, Midoriya Deku…no Midoriya Izuku. Had he really forgotten what his first friends name was? Apparently so. How had he gotten a quirk? He was quirkless! Yet his constant belief and declaration of being a hero had annoyed Bakugo.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised; he was jealous and scared of his oldest friend. Jealous and scared of how quickly, he could break down a quirk, the best way to stop it, ways to enhance it and how quickly he could get people to follow his leadership. So, to stop any threat to him being the Number One Hero, Bakugo did just that.

Bakugo's eyes slowly closed and sleep took him.

(Ojiro)

"Things are going to get grim, kid. Get some sleep, you're going to need all of the sleep you can get."

"Yes, grandfather." As his grandfather left, Ojiro let out a breath. Things were not good, not good at all.

The only thing Ojiro could do, was to sleep and wait for the morning for that was a new day. A new day came with new problems.

(Next morning)

If a villain attack could be anymore outlandish and audacious, if there had been one planned. It would have been today, as the forty Hero Course students of UA; were scattered throughout the train system of Japan, there destinations completely and utterly random.

Thankfully, no such event occurred and their rides were relatively quiet. Unless you're Tokoyami, where the moment he was off the bullet train a dark brown haired, brown eyed pale young woman, who went by the name of Mimic; met him and quickly escorted him to a car. "Our Boss doesn't normally take interns, he also likes to keep the location of his agency as quiet as possible; our apologies for the lack of a dignified pick up."

Tokoyami nodded "Considering, who he is it is understandable."

(Izuku and Reiko)

The duo stepped off their train, and Yanagi opened her phone then with usage of a map app, the duo find themselves looking at an extremely rickety but tall building with a placard out the front saying 'Detectorists'. "We, sure this is the place?"

Reiko nodded and Izuku double checked his phone, then with their hero cases, ready and in Izuku's case hiding the Boosted Gear; they entered the building. It took them off guard, the building was surprisingly spacious, there was a receptionist and what looked like twin sets of directions; was apparently for each of the departments with crude and vulgar nicknames for each department. "Blue Birds, Skeleton Crew…" Midoriya murmured.

"Can I help you?" It was a young man, in white and red with a stethoscope sitting at the reception desk.

"Is this the Detectorist Agency?" Reiko asked bluntly.

"Depends. Do we owe you money?" There was a stunned silence before the teen giggled "Relax freshmeat, I like mine medium not rare. Welcome to the Detectorists. I'm Rig, part of Hail Mary of the Skeleton Crew party."

Seeing the confused expression "My hero name is Rig and I work in the Medical Department as a driver."

Midoriya nodded "We're looking Gran Torino and Black Dragon?"

Rig's eyes widened "Looking for the head honchos…you're UA, internship?" The teens nodded.

"One second." With that Rig, walked over to the door to the Medical Department and stuck his head in "Draculina! I need you in the sunshine, as I've got to take fresh meat to the honchos."

There was a garbled response before a young woman, a few years older than Rig, slouched out the room "Thanks. We've had three celestial transfers, then again they were all Heisenberg wannabes. Doctor Doom is certainly on the warpath, his quirks going nuts."

Rig looked at her "He's the one negates painkillers." Draculina stated, Rig winced.

"Shouldn't be long, twenty minutes." Draculina nodded and made a shooing gesture.

"Detectorists have a medical facility?" Reiko said.

"Amongst other things. What? You thought we only specialised in general retrieval…No. We're a hero agency, who detect problems and get onto the scene. We work with all agencies, the boss is a brilliant Rescue and Battle Hero but his Evacuation required work. So he put out adverts online and in the paper and started recruiting. We had started out with us being led by Dragon but we've kinda become our own multi-faced agency. Dragon pays our bills and pays for our kit in all departments and we just do our job…" His voiced dropped a bit "…He employs a lot of quirkless."

Izuku's eyes widened "What! Why?"

"Because he can. Dragon's not picky about who walks in the door, as long as they're willing to learn and can keep calm under pressure then you're guaranteed a place here…nearly. Dragon doesn't believe in quirkest privileges etc, his rules are simple 'Leave everything at the door, you're going into potentially fatal situations and you need each other; I don't care if you're quirked, quirky or quirkless, I expect you to do your job."

By now they reached the top floor where a woman in grey and white with a domino mask was waiting for them "Welcome, I'm Ghost and please follow me. Rig, you've got a shift in thirty, look awful."

Rig nodded "Ghost, you able to pass that onto Dragon. It's my timetable of hours done per month for the past three months."

Ghost nodded "You're concerned that you're endangering yourself. Will do."

They watched as Rig, turned and nearly fell down the stairs, Ghost snorted "Has absolutely no balance, even with sticks and zimmers he'll fall over. Get him in a vehicle and he's one of the best Rescue Heroes, I've met. Anyway, everyone is in here. Open the door and in you go."


	16. Chapter 16

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts and OFA"  
_**"Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

"_**Sacred Gear thoughts and conversation!"**_

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

I want to say thank you to darkfire1220 for usage of one of his ideas: All-Flare. I recommend people read his fic **Viridescent. **

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo  
**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter XVI: Internships part 1**

The office more resembled a university studio apartment. Ghost let them in, let out a concealed snort before shutting the door behind them. It looked like someone had ransacked the place; Reiko and Izuku began to tread carefully, but Izuku realised something.

"Yanagi, where's the blood? If someone attacked a hero agency, looking for something then where's the blood and body parts?"

Yanagi nodded "We had best be prepared, this is a test of some sort." It became apparent, it was to test their investigatory skills as Yanagi and Izuku quickly found Gran Torino and Black Dragon.

Unfortunately for Torino, Midoriya knew of him. "Gran Torino, if you were dead the chances are you'd have likely suffered a head injury." Torino grunted.

"You're good kid, who are you?"

"Dragon, your staging of death requires work." Yanagi stated.

"What gave me away?" Dragon asked as he popped his neck and back. Playing dead in his chair had made him extremely stiff; being a few hundred years old even without looking like it, did give you some problems such as stiffness of joints.

"The fact you're in your chair, lack of blood. The fact that no killer would be able to kill a hero, with a simple blade to the throat; unless one had a quirk of intangibility." Yanagi stated.

"Very good…Very good indeed."

Yanagi grinned "There was in fact a possessor such a quirk, a long time ago. Your own father."

Dragon chuckled "Aye, my father. A master magus and one of the first quirks in existence. Alas, his power of being born of dragon was more potent. The quirk that I inherited."

Yanagi grinned thinly "So, those stories had some truth in about Potter Hadrian."

Dragon chuckled "Aye…although those claims that my father liked redheads, where that came from, I know not. My father, wanted someone who would be willing to walk beside him; not run from their troubles but face them head on. Someone to accept him, faults and all. Mom, was amazing…completely out of this world." He got up as did Torino and the pair of heroes looked at their new interns.

"What do we call you?"

"I'm, Emily." Yanagi stated proudly.

"Ddraig." Izuku called, he wasn't about to announce what he was going to go by. With that he revealed the Dragon Gauntlet.

"Well, the kid must be an idiot introducing that thing right off. Right, Toshinori informed me of you coming here; come with me, we're burning daylight."

Izuku followed the diminutive man, they went down into the basement where there was a rather spacious looking training room. "With me, Himejima put an extra-reinforced room down here for me to help train Nana and Toshinori."

"Nana?"

"Shimura Nana, one of your predecessors. The one who gave OFA to Toshinori; who in turn gave it to you. Now let's see what you can do WITHOUT that gauntlet of yours."

"I can't do much with it, 15-21% comfortably without amalgamating it with the Boosted Gear. With the Boosted Gear, around 26%."

Torino nodded "Power up, and let's go. If anything, this week will give you confidence and capability to use OFA on its own in its natural state without enhancements; then at some point after you've got your provisional licence we'll work on combining it with…everything you've failed to mention. Himejima, has a Dragon gear; the Accelerant Dragon or something and its merged with his mother lightning quirk."

Midoriya nodded "Let's…" before he could do anything, a boot slammed into his stomach.

"Villain's aren't going to play nice. Be grateful I'm not cockshotting you, you're getting a better standard of training than Toshinori got."

Midoriya nodded, he focused and One For All flowed through him. Initiating it with the Boosted Gear had given him a new perspective, instead of his original thought of 'Egg in a Microwave', it was now 'Dam and Water Flow'. The power instead of feeling like a raging fire racing through his body, it was more of a release of water and it felt more manageable.

Sorahiko watched as the latest OFA wielder powered up. He'd been present when Nana had first gotten the power and how it had thrown her original quirk out of sync with her body; he'd helped her by sparring with her to give her control over the stockpiling quirk.

He'd done the same with Toshinori; although Toshinori had an almost prodigious and natural control of the quirk that it shocked the Jet user. Midoriya on the other hand, was more like Nana than Toshinori; Ddraig and whatever else had happened to Midoriya had helped give the boy a better control over it.

It was still destructive and unparalleled but Torino noted that the angry red veins, that Toshinori had notified him of were non-existent. The boy had stabilised his natural control over OFA at about as he said 15% "Can you move?"

"Yeah…easily." Midoriya said before bouncing about the room in a similar manner to Torino.

"Toshinori told you about copycats?"

"Homage is alright but copy is dead…Shall we?" Izuku asked, a grin on his face.

Torino smiled _"That little shit…he definitely called me out." _"Boy, you've asked for it." With that the trainer of All Might rushed, the Number One Heroes successor.

(Reiko)

"That old man is such a sledgehammer…" Reiko looked at her supervisor over her cup of coffee.

"Who?"

"Gran Torino, Old School Hero from the time before you youngsters. He was one of the last Pros from Pre-All Might, to retire. If rumour has it, he also trained All Might."

Reiko's eyes widened "Then why did you choose to train me and not Midoriya?"

"Because, Yanagi…Midoriya…is a walking paradox. Scarily natural with one part of his quirk; the quirk that I have and then there is other bit. I'm not sure of the boys history but I know accumulation quirks when I see them and the one Midoriya has; it's on par with All Might's…"

"Thus, by the association of All Might it is natural for the trainer of All Might to train someone with All Might's power or power to rival it. What am I going to be doing?"

Dragon grinned "I…taught your sister, honestly and you've got an interesting quirk so decided 'I've trained one, train the other' and 'gotta train 'em all'."

"You're making us sound like you collect quirks."

Dragon let out a belly laugh and a bit of smoke appeared from his nose "Yeah…I suppose I am. I horde things, it's side-effect…one of many from my quirk. My quirk is…you could say supernatural or even high/stereo-typical fantasy so…"

"Rather powerful, ridiculous and potentially world breaking. The only thing I know of that are hoarders are Dragons or Dwarves but Dwarves hoard mainly their stuff and the things they made…I'm not oblivious to fantasy, I prefer supernatural which is loosely attributed to fantasy. Your quirk is draconic or what people would associate with dragons; your hoard is quirks but rather…the people?"

"You've got me. I hoard people who want to make a difference. You don't need a quirk to be a hero, but it helps these days. Well enough about me and my greed; I'm here to train you, so what are you stuck with?"

Yanagi nodded "My quirk as you rightly know, I've called Poltergeist. I can manipulate objects around me but my limit is roughly 137lbs."

"In other words a generic Tom, Dick and Harry of humanity. Alrighty, I will admit that's…impressive. Extremely impressive, alright, I'm going to have you be able to manipulate multiple objects of 137lbs or less; if we're lucky I'll help you increase the weight class. I'm 157lbs, and by the end of this week you're going to be able to push me 5feet back without needing to manipulate my clothing."

Reiko's eyes widened "Let's begin."

"I want you to hit me with this table. As hard as you can."

"You're sure?"

"I've got a Gorilla-quirk guy here by the name of Harambe. Good guy, swell guy, wouldn't harm a fly. I've got him able to go into a red rage and go bananas, it works by calling him Winston."

Reiko let out an exasperated sigh "Are you sure you're not a hero and not a really bad gadfly and prankster?"

Mark chuckled "I have been called Zelretch once or twice…so Reiko, flipping this table or are you a chicken?"

Reiko's eyes narrowed "No-one calls me a chicken." Then with a battle cry or shriek of rage, the table levitated; flipped on its side and ploughed into the still sitting hero.

Ghost watched as her boss was sent flying through the window and down the stairs. As he flew downstairs past her, Ghost shook her head and she pressed an intercom on the wall "Can we get Glass and Glue here, we need to replace the window to the office."

She didn't wait for the reply, which happened to be more exasperated sighs. She did sometimes wonder why she worked for such a paradoxical, whimsical and occasionally super-lazy hero boss _"Because he's bloody good teacher, knows his films and pop culture references and rather cute…for someone who could be my great-great-great grandfather." _

(Tokoyami)

"I've never been interested in taking on interns, because they normally slowed me down…" Hawks explained, as he casually ate a chicken skewer as he waited for his intern to catch up to him "…So far I've been proven right. I've stopped fifteen idiots in the time its taken you to get to me."

"Then, why did you take us on then?" Snapped Dark Shadow.

"20% because we're both avian related, and 50% because I want to pick your brains about the USJ Incident."

"And the remaining 30%?" Tokoyami asked.

Hawks grinned at him childishly, put his aviation glasses back on "I'll tell you if you can keep up."

"_This is going to be a long week." _Fumikage thought. "Yeah, but our cardio workouts going to be sweet." Answered the sentient shadow, almost picking up on the hollow thoughts.

Fumikage nodded "I want to try something, Darkshadow, when I jump to the next building I want you to wrap yourself around me."

"We going to attempt to fly?"

"Yes, or fall with style."

From another building, Hawks watched with a grin concealed by his jacket "The last 30% is to salvage your wasted potential." He pulled out a phone.

"Phoenix, can you pass a message onto Nezu. For the Work Study Programme that UA runs, I want Tokoyami Fumikage to do his study with me. He might not learn much in this week, but I want to make him a hero."

"Why not do it yourself, whippersnapper?"

"Phoenix, you're the one who trained me…"

There was sigh, followed by a rasping cough "You…owe…me."

Hawks nodded "Aye, I'll bring Tempura and beer."

"Good boy."

(Yaoyorozu)

"You're allowing me to fill in the forms?"

Toyomitsu nodded "Yeah, I mean it's just forms. All you need to do is sign and date them and fill in the perps name. The case has been closed, all it needs are some copies of mundane paperwork." The large hero explained, as he set Yaoyorozu up at her own desk and he wheeled out his chair and sat next to her.

"Side-effect of being well, so large. I apologise for any feelings of being uncomfortable." The buxomed girl nodded, as she took some detailed notes on how Fatgum wanted his files done.

"What is your quirk? I mean your Homeroom Teacher, Eraserhead called me and asked me to take you on as a favour. He said it would 'up my alley'."

"I create objects from my body. As long at it is not organic and I understand the basic atomic configuration I can reproduce it. I need to imagine the necessary parts, the materials, then the assembly process and then the coating. However, it comes from my fat reserves."

Toyomitsu's jaw dropped "That sounds…hella cool. You mind showing me? It doesn't have to be big, just something you can make with very little effort…Or something awesome."

Yaoyorozu looked at the man "How do you like explosions?"

"Amajiki! We're going to the Jackedheap. Oh and get some spare merch."

"The Jackedheap and sure?" came the slightly depressed teen. Yaoyorozu saw Amajiki shuffle off. Yaoyorozu turned, a question on her lips

Toyomitsu grinned "Where I work out. It's named after my finishing move, don't mind Amajiki. Kid's got a heart of gold."

"Please stop being so grandiose about me. I can't take it." Amajiki replied as he returned carrying some tracksuit bottoms and bright big yellow sweatshirts.

"I have a feeling, your quirk is…destructive on your uniform. Come to the FATEEP!" The Fateep turned out to be a customised open topped Landrover, built evidently for Fatgum and four sidekicks. It took fifteen minutes but eventually they found themselves outside a massive almost derelict building. Fatgum lead his two interns inside.

Yaoyorozu stared, the place was a mess! "It's undergoing refurbishment. I use this place to hit things, and strengthen. Amajiki learned in here, as will you. Now, show me what you've got."

Yaoyorozu concentrated, and out of the skin uncovered by the leotard emerged a cannon! Fatgum and Amajiki took steps backwards as Yaoyorozu pointed and fired the cannon.

She turned and looked at the duo who were dumbstruck "That…was pretty cool." Amajiki commented.

"Yaoyorozu…what's your hero name?"

"Creati…Why?"

Fatgum grinned a beaming grin "Consider your week altered. You're going to be clocking hours akin to myself and Amajiki. I'll make a hero out of you, now…I'll need to get a hold of Numb."

"Numb?"

"A costume designer of a decent reknown, made LeMillions suit. LeMillion, Amajiki and one other are technically your class mates, pay close attention and you'll learn tonnes Creati. Welcome to Team Fatgum."

Yaoyorozu grinned, now…to see if she could summon or replicate Excalibur, that was for another day. Now; it was cannon time.


	17. Chapter 17

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts and OFA"  
_**"Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

"_**Sacred Gear thoughts and conversation!"**_

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

I want to say thank you to darkfire1220 for usage of one of his ideas: All-Flare. I recommend people read his fic **Viridescent. **

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo  
**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter XVII: Internships part 2**

Numb turned out to be a short, stocky and chunky man in his mid-thirties. He turned up in an ancient Fiat Panda, which Toyomitsu pointed out as a 'First generation'.

Yaoyorozu looked at it, depending on how her new suit looked; she'd get her parents to build one. Numb, wore faded old sneakers, faded jeans and an outlandish flannel hiking jumper with two cases and a military surplus backpack.

"Hey Numb, tea…milk, three sugar?"

"No to the sugar. Misses wants me to cut down, so wears the fashion disaster." Came the reply, the accent was odd.

"Excuse me? Fashion disaster? Says the one who turns up not looking like a costume designer."

Numb looked at her, Yaoyorozu saw that his brown eyes were rather dull; however, they started to glimmer in excitement "You never told me, she had fire to her."

"Figured you liked surprises."

"Sup, new intern. I'm Numb, costume designer…and one of the better ones; unlike the blatant pervert who made yours."

"You consider this perverted?" Yaoyorozu said perplexed.

"You enjoy running around with a microskirt and well a rejected ballerina-top disaster? One that reveals your considerable endowment? Please give me some credit."

"I knew my costume…wouldn't be the best but it worked well with my quirk."

Numb sighed "Your designer needs to be dealt with Chinese style. There's impractical quirks and then there's quite frankly hentai. Midnight's current costume is the same; ultra-think fucking tights. Wear a battle-corset, not my strongpoint and shorts to the knees and ultra-thin tights on top. Being a hero is more than kicking the villain in the face and being popular; it's about setting an example. Endeavour…well there's a rated-18 on my stance on that walking napalm…alas, he just about sets an example. A shit personality for a hero, but he sets something passable as an example."

Yaoyorozu nodded "So what do you need me to do?"

Numb pulled out a stool and then a frame "Stand on that and listen to wonderful vocal tones of Sir Christopher Lee."

"Stand on this and obey the robot."

"Stand on the device and obey the robot, what? Did you expect more hands on?"

"Somewhat."

"Not unless your 25 and have id to prove it. Groping an adult by mistake is one thing, but teens, that's paedophilia."

Yaoyorozu found it hard not to laugh at the deadpan attempt at humour. But she complied, there were a couple of beeps, dings and a few descriptive curses but eventually Yaoyorozu was looking at a 3-D image of herself on the computer complete with her measurements. "You know of the Student Hero, Lemillion?"

"No…"

Numb nodded "He's much like you, nice guy…worse joker than I am and that's pretty hard; but anyway impractical as hell quirk. So impractical, he'd make a brilliant stripper."

"What's up with his quirk?" Fat Gum asked, Numb was always fun to be around.

"Intangibility of some sort, the unlucky kind. Everything falls off him when he uses it…Hence, stripper."

"Please don't suggest that to him." Amajiki protested.

Numb chuckled uneasily "The misses may have passed it onto her sister, who works at the same agency that Lemillion happens to work at…The boss there is a total dickwad. Brill hero, but an utter dickwad."

"Couldn't you get in trouble for badmouthing a hero."

"I can't get in trouble for voicing an opinion. When you work in Hero Costume Design you need to develop a cutthroat attitude and good 'banter skills'. Hence why I like working with Jacked Heart Attack."

"I thought you said you wouldn't call me that."

"I did. I never said I wouldn't tell your interns. Fatgum."

Toyomitsu sighed and turned to his interns "Please do not call me that. I keep myself in amazing shape."

"As a dough-ball…" Amajiki blurted out attracting the attention of everyone.

"That's my boy, Amajiki. Even though I ought to put you through the meat-tenderiser and cut you off swordfish."

"Eldritch will get some for me." Amajiki retorted.

"Let's not talk about Eldritch." Fat Gum stated.

"Right then Creati. Whilst they're bantering lets get you looking good, proper and respectable. I understand you use fat cells to create inorganic materials providing you know the molecular structure?"

Yaoyorozu nodded "Indeed."

"Well, unfortunately, your hair is going to have to go."

"WHAT!"

"Let me finish. Your hair and a few skin samples will be woven into a unique fabric that is designed to fit your body akin to a body glove. It will also be woven into several layers of protective clothing, something akin to a bullet-proof suit as worn by the Business Hero: Wick. All of this will allow you to use your entire body for your quirk minus any public indecency. You'll receive several styles; one will resemble a skiers outfit but much minus the bulk for the winter."

"Will I get a cape?"

"No capes. I studied under Hero Designer Legend; Edna Mode. If she even suspected I made a design with a cape; I'd be a paraplegic. Okay let me give you some examples Disintegration Hero: Dynaguy; cape snagged during a take off with flight, rocket arms. Storm Hero: Thunderhead, cape snagged on a missile; also, not the brightest guy. Stratogale; cape caught in a jet turbine. Brick Hero: Meta Man, cape snagged in an elevator shaft and elevator fell on skull. Ocean Hero: Splashdown, cape got him caught in a vortex…he just about survived that, lost an arm and use of both legs. As you can see Creati; I don't do capes. I keep heroes alive first, aesthetic second. As for your dictionary, I'll convert it into a tablet for easy use and a few other bits and pieces to measure your fat levels."

Yaoyorozu was slightly taken aback at the slight diatribe "Is the colour okay?"

"The colour is fine love. That's me done, don't worry about paying me. You don't get many female hero aspirants in this line of work. Uwabami, Mt Lady and Midnight really not the best idols to follow."

(Bakugo)

Bakugo was not having the best internship. He'd selected Best Jeanist as he was the 4th ranked hero. Instead of learning how to 'murder people' and learning 'how to win', he instead was having to learn how heroes needed to have an acceptable personality and appearance.

When Bakugo pointed out Endeavour, Jeanist snorted "Endeavour is an exception. Sometimes an unacceptable personality and flashy appearance can work in your favour; such as him. However you, Bakugo unfortunately do not fit his mould; as both your personality and appearance make you look little more than a delinquent. You do have potential and it is up to me in this week to smoothen out your personality and appearance like one irons out creases in denim."

Bakugo, reluctantly accepted this.

(Generalisation)

Across Japan, various heroes were either having their aspirations filled to the brim of being a hero; like Asui Tsuyu and her week with the Sea Rescue Hero: Selkie and his crew on the Oki Mariner.

Jiro similarly had an interesting experience with the Hauling Hero: Death Arms; the Hero had Jiro running or jogging whilst trying to keep up with him; despite him having the bad habit of smoking. Similarly, like Asui, Jiro assisted Death Arms in finding eight people who had been taken hostage using her earphone jacks, allowing for Death Arms to apprehend the culprit.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were grunting and groaning as they tidied up parks. Fourth Kind was a strict hero, far stricter than they'd had imagined; however, this was a man who had managed to not only intern under Crimson Riot but had also taken over his agency after the man had retired.

Mineta was being treated like a slave.

Meanwhile, Uraraka managed to flip Gunhead onto his back and wrestle the knife away from him. Gunhead, more than likely allowed her to flip him but that didn't mean he didn't make her work for it.

(Detectorists)

Izuku and Gran Torino collided with another, fist to foot and foot to fist. Izuku had quickly found himself slowly becoming more and more confident in circulating the mass of energy known as One For All around his body. From Ddraig, Ophis and Gran Torino's perspectives; with thirty odd hours of non-stop combat training, Midoriya could safely wield 25% of his quirks full power without any assistance and up to 30% in small bursts.

Gran Torino was now putting the green-haired dragon emperor through his paces; of 25% in his 'dragon form', with no additional power from Ddraig. On top of this, Izuku was assisting Yanagi Reiko with her weight training.

Reiko's mass lifting training was improving. Under the sarcastic commentary of Black Dragon and her Sister, she was able to lift five of the heavier filing cabinets with slight issue.

Her attempt to lift her boss was not going so well. So, Dragon had her try something else; stop her fellow intern from tapping her on the shoulder, it would give Midoriya a chance to mix his various powersets without hopefully blowing up his limbs. So far he'd managed to tap Reiko on the shoulder eight times so far.

Reiko would not admit it, but she was getting annoyed. She was able to lift and move filled paper-cabinets and three tables, all of which were of differing levels of weight with a little difficulty. The current total was five objects, as opposed to one. However, on the people front there hadn't been much of a change, she prepared herself and nodded.

Midoriya, decked out in red armour charged towards her again. Something inside her snapped, she would do this! She would move her sensei and complete this stupid assignment. She activated her quirk and chucked her left hand violently to the left.

Gran Torino, Ghost and Dragon watched in amusement and then all of them collectively winced as Midoriya was physically slammed into the wall. "All right punks, get ready. We're heading into Hosu, to do some proper Hero work."

(Endeavour)

"Everyone, we're heading to Hosu. We're going to show them how a true heroes operate." Endeavour boomed in his agency.

Shoto sighed, this was going to drag, the bad rep he was going to get before he even graduated was going to be as large as his fathers agency building.


	18. Chapter 18

Deku: Red Dragon Rising  
Izuku/?  
Aspects of Highschool DxD  
"Speech"  
_"Thoughts and OFA"  
_**"Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

"_**Sacred Gear thoughts and conversation!"**_

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

I want to say thank you to darkfire1220 for usage of one of his ideas: All-Flare. I recommend people read his fic **Viridescent. **

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo  
**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter XVIII: Hosu showdown part I**

Izuku and Yanagi sighed "Midoriya, are you sure that this isn't your fault?"

"Almost certain. That ugly monstrosity that Torino-sensei punted out the train car is called a Nomu." Izuku said as the train stopped, he grabbed his team mate and with OFA flaring he launched the pair of them out onto a rooftop.

Yanagi, who had placed herself on Midoriya's back was able to separate cleanly and roll to disperse any kinetic energy. "Thankyou Kan-Sensei for those drills."

Midoriya on the other hand skidded to a stop, his Boosted Gear out along with the sabatons, greaves and the lower part of the cuisse forming as he ripped a gauge out of the ground. "You realise that is bad for your joints."

"I shift into a massive suit of sentient armour, with a weird regeneration healing process. So sue me."

Yanagi chuckled "Once I find a lawyer. Maybe one of Dragon-sensei's will."

As the two teens had this minor debate the one-armed hero appeared "Well, my troublesome intern…evidently my quirks parent has ingrained his stupidity into another wielder, and said wielder has rubbed off on my intern…Weren't the pair of you meant to stay on the train?"

"We were. We wouldn't be able…oh." Izuku stated, Mark looked at the Green-haired Red Dragon Emperor.

"Oh, is right. Care to explain to the latest part of my collection. Midoriya, I am in no way shape or form related to that golden pretentious prick; I have a dragon quirk. A dragon quirk comes with the need to hoard, I hoard people and their quirks that could be used in heroics. Now, why would Gran Torino, want the pair of you to remain on the train."

"To protect it. If we were on the train and it was attacked, we would have automatically been aloud to use our quirks with extreme prejudice to shut down the potential villain attack. Furthermore, the government and in particular the Hero Public Safety Commission wouldn't be intervening." Midoriya quickly explained.

Mark grinned "Now, I completely understand why you acted so impulsively. Now until the next hero tells you explicitly that you cannot use your quirks, consider, you're now allowed to use your quirks. Refer everyone to Accelerate if they disagree with you. Now, have you learnt rescue manoeuvres?"

"We were about to when Villains attacked." Midoriya replied.

"A little bit."

Mark grinned "Alright, the pair of you keep close. You'll probably be asked to ferry civilians to specific points. Low chance of combat, unless you're interning with Abyssal Inc."

"Abyssal Inc?"

"An interesting Agency run by an equally interesting Hero, although, people call the Hero, Eldritch, running it less than savoury things for his…unique way of running his agency."

Midoriya's eyes widened, he knew of the Abyssal Hero. Eldritch was known for being a full-out save as many as he could; weep the lost and generally scorn and insult any and all heroes who claimed they couldn't assist him. His relation with the HPSC was known to be exceptionally frosty and borderline hostile. His sidekicks were known for their distinctive horror-style quirks and an affinity for pre-quirk texts such as Edgar Allen Poe, Bram Stoker and H.P. Lovecraft.

"It wouldn't surprise me, Midoriya that you know of Eldritch…I make an effort in selecting my interns. Furthermore, I keep a very close eye on the Heavenly Dragons; both Red and White. I know about Shigaraki Jr, then there's the man who Shigaraki got his name from…now he's one that gives me the creeps and I'm two centuries his senior."

Mark looked at the pair and sweat-dropped "Seriously, there are some major perks being descended from a dragon and a resurrected Nephilim."

Yanagi was on the verge of breaking down with these casual revelations "Emily, listen, I have at least thirty pseudo-relatives due to my last incarnation had eight wives, Marks father fought my pseudo-relatives' patriarch for his mother." Izuku explained.

"Seriously?"

"Yup and you know one of them. Yaoyorozu Momo." Emily's eyes widened.

"Midoriya, you realise that this is going to shake Heroics to its foundations."

Midoriya chuckled "Somehow, I don't really care. I'm wanting to be a hero because I just want to save people, I know I can't save everyone. I don't particularly care how I do it or what happens afterwards but that's the Hero I want to be."

Mark sighed "Such a singular thought, almost to the point of mindlessness. Remind me to make you watch Fate. You and Emiya have far too much in common."

Just then as they made it into Hosu; they were met by screams. Midoriya quickly saw the source of the screams "Nomu! Holy shit, more Nomu! I thought the one in the USJ was the only one."

Mark was in Midoriya's face "What do you remember about these Nomu?"

"Braindead, artificial, multiple quirks. The one I saw was designed to fight and beat All-Might. However, none of these looks like that Nomu."

"Artificial punching bags and super-soldiers programmed with simple instructions."

On a rooftop Shigaraki watched as his Nomu were released onto Hosu "Shigaraki, please…don't lose these ones." Came a masked voice.

"Yes, yes, Wheels…I remember. These are your first functioning Nomu; whilst not hard to replace, gaining operational data from simulations is a necessity. Don't you have a job to do?"

"I'm doing my job. Remember, our contract."

Shigaraki growled in acknowledgement. That disabled sociopathic single-minded asset of his sensei's friends student, seriously pissed him off; he'd love to turn the man to dust but there was a flair to his work that Sensei's friend lacked. "I'll contact you in three weeks for some new Nomu ideas. You sure you know what you're doing?"

"You concentrate on not becoming a stereotypical evil overlord. Have faith in your party; have faith in yourself. If I recall you owe me for pulling those bullets out of you."

Shigaraki hung up. Kurogiri sighed, he needed to have a chat and a drink with Wheels. Kurogiri couldn't deny it, the Paraplegic specialist had a flair; but that flair came with an extremely annoying penchant for sarcasm, swearing and a vast array of obscure pop-culture references; something his own boss adored. _"I really question the Doctor's intellect on introducing the pair." _

"Master, I suggest we leave. Multiple heroes are appearing on scene, Endeavour and the entirety of his agency are here."

Shigaraki had to restrain his temper "I, agree."

Meanwhile in a side-alley after successfully separating himself from his Internship Provide; Normal Hero: Manual, Iida Tenya, hero name Ingenium had successfully found Native and his target Stain.

"STAIN! IN THE NAME OF IGENIUM, YOU WILL BE STOPPED!" Thundered Tenya.

Stain, looked up from the task he was doing, which was, the imminent execution of Native. "Ingenium, I thought I had dispatched a weak and untrue hero like him. The fact you, dare take up his name is an insult. Thus in the name of Stain and the man who trained me, The True Stain, I declare you unworthy of the name Ingenium and the Title of Hero."

Tenya roared in teenaged fury, engine quirk igniting charged the Hero Killer.

Meanwhile, Todoroki followed obligingly behind his father "Shoto, you have permission to use your quirk." Endeavour roared, as he noticed a Nomu. Then, he rushed off heading towards it; however as Todoroki watched his father charge towards the Nomu he spotted the familiar garb of green and red. _"This could be interesting." _Todoroki thought as he moved to follow his colleague and friend.

(Fat Gum)

"Hey, Big Man." A raspy croaking voice called from the main foyer of Fat Gum's Agency.

Yaoyorozu looked up, her breathing hitched as she looked at the figure. He was in-contrast to numb, resembled a scarecrow. The speaker had long, matted black hair that hung in messy bangs and tied in a messier pony tail, garbed in black with evident belts and pouches containing support gear; however, it was the eyes, a dark green, almost forest green that glittered with insanity.

"Can, I help you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps you can tell me where the Boss is."

"The Boss is right here, you filthy manifestation of the abyss." Fat Gum growled.

"Fat."

"Eldritch…what's caused you to crawl out of the abyss."

"Oh you know, preach about dead Cthulhu waiting dreaming and making villains remember why they should fear where angels fear to tread and to check under their beds at night. But on a less joking matter, someone's got onto the Hero Locator App and pinged co-ordinates; followed by live-stream footage of well monsters with brains showing?"

"Those things are called Nomu." Yaoyorozu said speaking up.

"Where are they?"

"Hosu…Fat, we taking the Jeep? I'll drive, your intern goes shotgun. I need to know what we're dealing with. Amajiki! I've got squid and swordfish."

Amajiki was already moving, Yaoyorozu on his heels with Eldritch and Fat Gum bringing up the rear. "Rokuhara Kayaba, Abyssal Hero: Eldritch at your displeasure."

"Yaoyorozu Momo, Everything Hero: Creati."

Kayaba grinned as he began to cruise through the streets "New uniform?"

"Yeah, Numb made it."

"He still make those really bad and inappropriate jokes?"

"You mean about 'groping and adult can be accidental but teens is paedophilia'…yes." Yaoyorozu deadpanned.

Kayaba chuckled "Cheek! Anyway, my first Acolyte how's the Chunky Monster treating you?"

"Pretty good, he's been helping me invest in new combinations. You helped me find my limits, he's helped with my creativity. Have you found new cultists to strip of their sanity?"

"I'm not that bad, Amajiki."

"You chucked me at serial killer!"

"You arrested him! Nice, quick and clean."

"The police wanted to arrest me for unlicensed quirk usage!" Amajiki protested.

Yaoyorozu looked at the skinny hero "You did what?"

"I trained Amajiki Tamaki, the same way I was taught. On the job. Amajiki's could easily be Top-10."

"If I don't get my licence revoked."

"Relax, out of your class…Lemillion is more likely to." Yaoyorozu cut in. Kayaba turned to the busty intern.

"Lemillion?"

"Phantasm Hero: Stripper. Permeation quirk." Kayaba nearly ploughed into a removal van due to laughter.

"Lady, Big Man and Acolyte, please hold on. Eldritch Transporter: Octopult!"

Yaoyorozu screamed in terror as Kayaba's body began to bubble and things erupted from his body.

(Police)

Detective Tsukauchi sighed, he was still stumped. He wasn't sure how to process all of the information from the USJ. It had only been a month, normally the Principle would have been much more open about this, but for some reason the school was being slightly more shut up about it.

"Sir, we've got another fine for Kayaba."

Tsukauchi sighed "What move he do this time?"

"Octopult…apparently according to the cameras and GPS he's heading towards Hosu."

Tsukauchi nodded "I'll head over, I need to talk to that particular hero."

"Sir! You know what he's like."

"I know, for all his…flaws and general disposition towards the police; but despite all of this, his skills in science, forensic criminology and his certain tenacity to dig up the truth regardless of what it might reveal is second to none. I need his insight to put together the pieces that UA are hiding."

With that Tsukuachi headed towards Hosu in the hope of answers from an unlikely source.

(Midoriya and Yanagi)

The pair had managed to do a remarkable job of saving civilians. Midoriya had even armoured up and assisted the local firefighters in rescuing a few civilians trapped in a burning building; much to the Firefighters chagrin of boneheaded hero-students but they wouldn't deny that the duo had been essential.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen Ingenium?"

Midoriya sighed "He came here looking for Stain. I'll find him, Emily…cover me." Yanagi nodded and with that the two interns hurtled into the streets of Hosu.


	19. Chapter 19

Deku: Red Dragon Rising

Izuku/?

Aspects of Highschool DxD

"Speech"

"_Thoughts and OFA"_

"**Sacred Gears and Sacred Gear Enhanced Attacks"**

"_**Sacred Gear thoughts and conversation!"**_

I only own this idea. Own nothing else.

I want to say thank you to darkfire1220 for usage of one of his ideas: All-Flare. I recommend people read his fic **Viridescent.**

Before I forget Izuku Midoriya and Mashirao Ojiro (Tail-Man) Signatures

**Cardiff Shove/Albuquerque Smash**\- Hand Thrust intending to cause victim to double over or thrown backwards due to air pressure

**Chwyth Coch/Red Blast**: Infusing Ddraig's flames into a punch and forms a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Think Wolf-Fang Fist from Dragon Ball but a Dragon

**Ddraig 1-2: **Standard 1-2 punch combo

**Ddraig Shoot 1-2: **Standard 1-2 kick combo

**Exploding: **Extra power into technique

**Lansiad y Nefoedd Goch/ Red Heaven Launch**: Overly dramatic reverting technique from back to feet, weaponised as a kick

**Manchester Smash: **See Manchester Smash in BNHA Wiki

**Percentage Exploding: **Called version of Explosion

**Red Deliverance: **Detroit Smash by another name

**Transfer: **Transfers Power

Ojiro Mashirao

**Sword Birth: **Sprouts Swords

**Tornado Tail Dance: **See Wiki

**Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: **See Wiki

**Three Sword Storm: **Ojiro sprouts three swords and wields one with his tail

**Chapter XVIII: Hosu showdown part II**

"Creati, I know you said they were ugly. Damn, they look like the ugly apple nestled at the base of the ugly apple tree. It looks like a gang-bang of old mushy avocados with older mushier avocados." Eldritch stated as he brought the Jeep to a gentle stop.

"Says the one who resembles a hentai villain!" Creati snapped all but vaulting out of the jeep.

"You're a taken horror, you're a taken horror with two little warp-spawn back home…Damn, if I wasn't taken and in UA. But that's by the by; Gummy-bear wouldn't have taken her on if she wasn't talented." Eldritch muttered as he moved to intercept a Nomu.

"Ugly…it's time for the baddy to check under his bed for it's KNIVES OUT!" Eldritch cackled, his wrist bubbled and twitched as his ring and pinky fingers fused together; as did his fourth fingers and thumbs and his middle finger turned into a blade. With a command the blades penetrated the Nomu's body, one in the shoulder and the other in the hip.

"GET OVER HERE!" Eldritch roared as he heaved and hauled the Nomu towards him.

"Creati, can you make something go boom?"

Yaoyorozu looked at Eldritch, she went to scan for Fatgum and Suneater only to find they'd vanished "Trust me, I'm a licensed hero and a responsible one."

"I'd…"

"You'd miss on the chance to indulge in spectacular ultra-violence and carnage and get away scot-free?"

Yaoyorozu, summoned a cannon and fired the cannon into the gaping maw of the Nomu. The explosion took the head apart, spraying Eldritch with skin, blood, grey matter, brain and teeth; there was sickening squelch as he retracted his blade hands. "I won't get into trouble?"

"Tell 'em Eldritch. They'll eventually work…"

"Out the rest. Am I right, Kayaba? Wonderful evening for haunting, especially when Nomu are running around; did you not get…I remember who I'm talking to. It is horrendous to see you." Tsukauchi greeted as he piled out of a car.

"Detective True-Man! What can I do for you? Before you ask, I gave Creati permission."

Tsukauchi nodded, Eldritch was telling the truth "I needed to talk to you, you can guess."

"Octopult, in the middle of the street? Send me the file and I'll deal with it when I'm sorting out my tax-returns. Anyway, why does the Japanese Police Department need to speak to me so badly, that they send you…a copper who more often than not is known to 'be in bed with All Might'?"

Tsukauchi winced slightly "Since an incident known as the USJ…where your 'intern' was seen to be; there was an attack by something known as a 'Nomu'; similar to the 'Nomu' that you've…easily dismantled…The Japanese Police didn't send me, I sent myself; the USJ is my case after all. Furthermore, you and I have a…working partnership, I don't annoy you with pointless useless questions and you don't waste my fellow officers time with crass innuendo and 'that's what she said' gags."

"Not worth arresting me or bringing charges against me in relation to the 'good heroic' work, I do."

"More or less. Eldritch, do you have any ideas on or about who or whom would create such things?"

"I…can't say that I have at the top of my head, Officer." This was a truth. Tsukauchi, wasn't going to push the Abyssal Hero "…but, if you're willing to walk into the dark to investigate the creation of such things, Abyssal Inc, and I will personally ensure that you come out of the dark alive."

Tsukauchi snorted "Nice to know you don't say anything about me being mentally scarred and insane."

"I'm good, my Acolytes are good; but we ain't that good. We're on the side of angels but we're not the…nicest of people on the side of angels." Eldritch retorted.

It was at this point that Creati's phone went off "Eldritch, Detective…A friend of mine is in trouble."

"Lead on Creati, we'll back you up. If for some reason Stain is in the area; you are allowed to retaliate with whatever means at your disposal. The aim is to bring Stain in alive." Eldritch instructed as Fatgum returned.

"Sorry for abandoning you, Creati. A few police-officers required my attention and then I had to calm down a rather irate sidekick…by the name of Banshee. Saw me and said 'If you see that colostomy-bag of my boss; Zelretch, tell him the Coppers are being assholes and trying to breath down are necks due to the fact we're not nicking every two-bit quirk usage.'"

"Oh, Banshee…a colostomy-bag…that's a new one." Eldritch pulled out his phone.

'Asshole'. Came the blunt reply.

'Lovely to here you to, Slipknot.'

'Orders? Cops are trying to give Freddy and Jason orders.'

Eldritch sighed 'Usual. Jesus is coming…'

'Look busy. Get stuck in and do what we're summoned here to do. Evac civilians, contain the nasties and tell the cops to go 'apprehend this…'

'Pretty sure you're flipping the bird. Banshee, there is a reason you're my second in command…Adios. I've got idiots to cover for.'

'By idiots, you mean?'

'Probably some cheese-between-the-ears, hero wannabe who turned up with vengeance in mind…Something about the Iida family.'

Banshee scoffed 'Enjoy babysitting.' With that she hung up.

"Banshee?" Creati, asked.

"Banshee, she's on top of things. Thankfully she jumped the gun on the Wes Craven twins…two of my…unfortunately dimmer bulbs in the box. I generally stick them Winston and Harambe; brothers with Gorilla Quirks. Their third brother is currently re-making Kong."

Suneater sighed "How, you don't drive people to the madhouse…"

"You tend to have a few mochi short of a picnic to intern with me; anyway…Anyway, we have Creati's classmates to tell off…Detective, any chance we can put them in the can for the evening?"

"Unfortunately, no…not unless you want to kick them off the hero course."

Eldritch sighed "Oh well, Out of the night that summoned me. Time to make the bad guys remember that the Night is dark and full of terrors."

(Ingenium)

Iida Tenya, Ingenium II, Heir to the Heroic Iida Family name cursed himself. He should have known better, he had known better but the fact Stain had maimed and paralysed his elder brother, Ingenium. That was a slight to his view of the Tenya Family and thus unacceptable; He would bring Stain in no-matter what!

And it was this linear, straight and narrow mindset that had gotten himself in this situation. He had successfully ditched Manual; his immediate supervisor for the week but had not shaken Native.

It turned out that Stain operated on a level that befuddled the ramrod-straight engine hero-to be. Because as Native and Tenya turned into the alleyway, Stain had presented himself.

Tenya had rushed forwards, fury clouding his vision; akin to a Matador angering a bull. Stain smirked, ducked under the erratic punch and with a concealed blade sliced through the showy but useless armour; slicing through tendons and ligaments, they'd heal on their own but Tenya would never have the same flexibility with that hand ever again, Stain flicked a few drops of blood into his mouth and the Engine Teen dropped like a sack of rice as his muscles, tendons and ligaments in his arms and legs locked up in paralysis.

Native launched himself into action, his eyes widening as he realised Stain's plan; maim the Heir of the Tenya family and cause the younger brother to charge onto the scene. In Stains' warped logic all Heroes from the Iida family were not 'true heroes' and thus deserved to be punished. But in this case, Stain caught the younger Iida and propped him carefully against the wall "Little Iida, I can guess why you became a Hero. Family honour, and tradition…a recommendable reason but in your line of work none of you Iida are cut out for it. You only see a certain distance and because of that you've let several villains go; fear not, they're no longer a threat as I, Stain, have declared justice against them. I have no desire to end you this night, you're mentor however…"

Iida watched, eyes wide and jaw dropped as Stain, pirouetted on his foot. A katana drawn in a fluid motion and it penetrated Native's spleen; blood flew everywhere and similar to Iida, Native was unable to move. "Native was my true target. He's no hero, having multiple affairs with other women behind his wife's back."

"My sins, are my sins. Yes, it's not heroic, but I will not let that young man's desire for revenge against you; claim his life. I'm happy to lose my life if it means I can save him." Native ground out, his body resisting his intentions but his enhanced body quirk allowed him to push himself to his feet.

Stain grinned maniacally "Ohohoho, it appears you have an extremely powerful body. Your quirk, perhaps? Enhancement of some sort. Pro Hero Native, that is perhaps the most heoric thing I've heard you mutter since your debut. It won't save you, but it will make this merciful!" With that the blade rushed towards Natives neck. As Creati, Emily, Shoto and Sentinel crashed onto the scene with Endeavour, Eldritch and Fatgum the first three heroes on scene.

Midoriya landed behind Stain as the blade sliced through the jugular vein and carotid artery of Native. "You, BASTARD!" Midoriya roared.

**BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! **"RED BLAST!" Midoriya thundered! Boosted Gear appearing on his arm, the green gem turning a ruby red as a solid construct of fire rushed towards Stain.

Stain's eyes widened, he ducked under the attack but sweat immediately began to pour down his face. "Impressive, Hero… It felt as if you wanted to kill me."

Midoriya snorted, smoke billowing from his nose "No. Not kill you, fuck your life up, Stain. Definitely fuck your life up for nearly killing my friend."

"Not heroic is it? UA Student, Midoriya Izuku."

Izuku scoffed "I just want to help people. Being a hero makes it easier."

Stain froze "I…cannot fault that logic. No matter what happens here and now, Midoriya, you'll leave here alive." With that the blood-soaked katana was levelled at Midoriya as tentacles wrapped around Stain.

"OCTO-YEET!" Eldritch yelled as the Octopus tentacles snatched Stain away from Midoriya. As Stain was rapidly reeled in, Eldritch had forgotten one small thing; check the enemy for more weapons. Stain quickly cut himself free, vengeance and zealotry evident in his face.

"ELDRITCH! YOU WILL MAKE A FITTING SACRIFICE."

Eldritch grinned and opened his jacket "Signature: Super Dead Six!" Stain's eyes widened, Creati remained fine as did Fatgum but Endeavour and the other teens looked distinctively pale and green around the gills as razor-edge tentacles with lance-like tips erupted from Eldritch's stomach. Eldritch smirked "As night falls, villains and heroes run for…I will BEATNGU!"

The tentacles from his stomach hit the ground, blood gushed from Eldritch's face as he flipped his hood down. Everyone watched as Eldritch's skin hardened and took on a leathery texture, weird batlike wings erupted from his back and extra extensions to his lower jaw appeared.

Endeavour discreetly lost his stomach, there was a reason he hated Eldritch; and this was it. Creati, focused for a moment visualising a katanga but the hilt was made of bone. Her skin began to glow as a katana with a hilt of bone appeared from her arm "Eldritch…"

The left leathery thin and spindly hand grabbed Creati by the lower arm, before cautiously following the length of the arm. His hand reached the hilt and with ease the blade inched free "Stain, your liver looks rather tasty; I've got a nice Chianti at home to pair with it."


End file.
